Destinados S2
by Aryantha
Summary: Mi versión de lo que puede ocurrir desde la mutua declaracion de amor en la azotea, hasta el final de la temporada 2. (El primer capitulo de este Fanfic es el mismo que publique con el nombre de Confesiones.. por si alguién lo ha leido).
1. Chapter 1

****Todos los personajes pertenecen a la serie La bella y la Bestia (The CW, productores, directores y escritores) yo solo los he tomados prestados para esta historia.**  
**

** DESTINADOS**

**Capitulo 1 Confesiones.**

\- Te quiero Catherine.-pronunció su nombre despacio, como solo él, sabía hacerlo.

Cat lo miró fijamente, maravillada de lo mucho de que lo quería, de lo mucho que siempre lo había querido. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega? Él era y siempre lo sería... El amor de su vida.

\- Yo tambien te quiero.

No hacia falta decir nada mas.

Sus labios se fundieron en delicados besos, que poco a poco, ganaron en intensidad. Solo podían pensar en estar el uno en brazos del otro.

Al cabo de un momento, Cat se dio cuenta de que estaba nevando .

\- Creo que deberíamos entrar. Tengo una botella de vino en la nevera y me parece que es una buena ocasión para abrirla, no crees?

Vincent asintió sin dejar de mirarla.

\- Eres tan hermosa.. podría estar besándote toda la vida.

Cat sonrió divertida.

\- Estoy segura de ello, a mi me pasa lo mismo.

Le tendió la mano y juntos bajaron a su apartamento.

* * *

Nada más entrar, Cat cerró la puerta del balcón que, Vincent había dejado abierta a modo de señal para ella.

\- Hace un frío horrible.-dijo, mientras se encogía debajo de su estola.

Vincent fue hacia la nevera y sacó la botella de vino y dos copas, las llenó y le ofreció una a Cat.

\- Por tí... por darme otra oportunidad

\- Por darnos otra oportunidad.-puntualizó ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Se sentaron en el sofá muy juntos. Cat dejó su copa en la mesita y lo miró, con una expresión seria en el rostro.

\- Creo que necesitamos hablar de unas cuantas cosas. Como te dije una vez, la confianza era parte fundamental de nuestra anterior relación.

Vincent asintió. Cat continuo hablando.

\- Ayer tuvimos una noche...maravillosa..- Él puso cara de falso sorprendido.- Sí, para mi también lo fue..

\- Estoy totalmente seguro de ello...- interrumpió Vincent, besándola de nuevo. Cat se escabulló como pudo.

\- Vincent..créeme si te digo, que yo tampoco dejaría de besarte... Pero creo que tenemos que dejar claras unas cuantas cosas...

\- De acuerdo .-asintio, mientras se apartaba un poco de Cat. Está lo miró intrigada. - Estoy poniendo un poco de distancia entre nosotros... Tenerte tan cerca hace que me distraiga con facilidad

Cat bebió un sorbo de su vino y siguió hablando.

\- El pasar la noche contigo, fue algo totalmente inesperado... La idea original era despedirme de tí. Gabe me dijo, con razón, que tenia que elegir entre él y tú. Y te juro, lo tenia muy claro. Le elegía a el.

Vincent se revolvió incomodo en el sofá.

\- Entonces pensaba que era la decisión correcta, que era lo mejor que podía hacer... él me importa y ha sido un apoyo increible, durante todo este tiempo..

Vin la miro fijamente.

\- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

\- Ahora te contesto a eso.. Pero quiero decirte algo antes... Al principio, no tenia nada claro lo de Gabe. Sabia que yo le gustaba, pero tenia dudas. Casi sin haber terminado una relación no podía empezar otra.. En esos días tu comportamiento me sacaba de quicio..No podía reconocerte, eras tan frío, tan distante..

\- Me acababas de pegar un tiro...

\- Ya...no voy a entrar en eso ahora.. El día del asalto a la comisaria primero me demostraste que solo erais tú y Tori, el resto del mundo te daba igual. Pero luego volviste, yo te rogué, te pedí disculpas por todas las cosas que te había hecho y aunque se que no lo oíste, salvaste a toda esa gente, salvaste a Tess y me salvaste a mi.. - Vincent le cogio la mana y entrecruzó sus dedos con los de ella... - Cuando estábamos en el suelo mientras me sujetabas la cabeza para que no me la golpeara, sentí que había esperanza en que volvieras, luego cuando hablamos de trabajar juntos, cuando tú dijiste que podíamos estar destinados...¡Fue maravilloso!

\- Pero...-Vincent sabía que había un pero.

\- Me acostumbré a que me llamases todas la noches... Me estaba empezando a engañar a mí misma pensando que tú y yo podíamos ser amigos, que estaba empezando a pasar pagina... Y entonces ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado, Tory murió...

El rostro de Vincent se ensombreció, todavía había pena y culpa.

\- Cuando te ví arrodillado a su lado intentando reanimarla, hablándole de que lo arreglariais y llorando cuando ya no pudiste hacer nada por ella, no sé, pensé, que de verdad la querías y que te había perdido para siempre.- se pusó en pie y empezó a andar. Decir todo esto era mas duro de lo que pensaba.- Esto es cruel por mi parte, pero lo que sentí ahí, fue una mezcla de celos y dolor ..fue horrible...Hasta entonces pensaba que era tu lado bestia el que quería estar con ella... Me destrozó pensar que todo tú la quería... Luego cuando me dijiste que no sabías lo que harías si a mí me pasara algo, me volví a sentir tu segunda elección... Cuando Tory muere, te vuelves a acercar a mí.

Se acercó a la ventana despacio. Vincent seguía escuchando atentamente

\- En ese momento decidí darle una oportunidad a Gabe, tenía que pasar página. Llegué a creer que podía funcionar, que Gabe y yo podíamos tener un futuro...

Vincent se levantó y la abrazó por la espalda.

\- Cat, tenías muchos motivos para querer alejarte de mi..

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos.

\- Pero en el fondo sé que no quería, nunca quise... Intenté que fuéramos amigos, pero lo que realmente quería era que vinieras, me dijeras que no podías vivir sin mí, que ibas a cambiar y... que me querías..

El la agarró por su esbelta cintura.

\- No puedo vivir sin tí, he cambiado, y te quiero...-la besó...- Cuando me encontraste, y yo no te recordaba, me dijiste que tendríamos que volver a enamorarnos...pues así ha sido.

\- Yo nunca he dejado de quererte... me lo he negado a mi misma muchas veces, pero así es...- lo besó apasionadamente...- y contestando a tu pregunta, esta noche, cuando intentabas convencer a Sam para que no saltase, todo lo que dijiste, era casi como oírme a mi misma decirtelo a tí... Te preocupas otra vez por los demás. Tus "habilidades" pueden ser utilizadas para salvar vidas no para quitarlas. Has hecho cosas estos últimos días que me han hecho dudar...tenía miedo de que no fuera verdad...pero...- lo agarró por la cintura.- ya no tengo dudas.. Te quiero por lo que eres y te querré siempre, lo sé.

Vincent apoyó su frente en la de ella.

\- ¡Dios! Como deseaba oírte decir eso...Pensaba que no te merecía, que estarías mejor con Gabe... pero, cuando Gabe vino a verme a mi casa para convencerme de que te dejara, solo tenía ganas de partirle cara...

Cat sonrió, sorprendida.

\- ¿Gabe fue a verte a casa?.- le preguntó.

\- ¿No te lo dijo? Vino a pedirme que me alejara de tí...ayer mismo...Y casi me convence, pero Jt me dijo algo que me hizo replantearmelo todo...

\- ¿Qué te dijo?:- le preguntó ella, mientras lo llevaba hasta el sofá otra vez. Se sentaron, muy juntos. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Fue algo muy sencillo...- pasó al brazo por su espalda y la atrajó todo lo que pudo. No quería que se escapara.- ...me dijo que tenía que empezar a pensar en lo que yo quería .- suspiró.- y le hice caso... primero salve a Xavier de morir en ese bunker.. y luego...- la miró-. cuando viniste a mi casa a despedirte, hice lo único que de verdad quería hacer, besarte...

\- Y no te puedes imaginar lo que me alegro que lo hicieras...- le dijo sonriendo.

\- Hubo un momento en que pensé que te ibas a ir...pero no, me devolviste el beso...te puedo decir que fue el beso mas deseado de mi vida... sobre todo cuando note que querías mas, igual que yo.

Cat le acarició la cara.

\- Cuando me besaste me dí cuenta de lo mucho que te necesitaba.- le dijo muy seria.- Cuando me desperté, estaba asustada, confusa pero, después de lo que sentí, era muy difícil que no acabará contigo aquí, ahora...y tú lo sabias..

Vincent asintió.

\- Por si lo has olvidado yo también estaba allí...- le dijo sonriendo, abiertamente-. ... y desde luego no fue un error...fue bueno, muy bueno... para tí y para mí.

Cat lo miró y sonrió, mientras empezaba a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.

-¿Qué te parece si lo repetimos?

Vincent le quitó la estola de los hombros, y empezó a besarle el cuello. Cat suspiró encantada.

\- Me parece genial, pero...- Paró de besarla y se puso serio-. ...antes quiero que sepas algo sobre Tori...- Cat dejó los botones de la camisa, preparándose para algo que, tal vez, no le gustase oír.

\- Dispara. - le dijo respirando profundamente.

Vincent sonrío ligeramente.

\- No es tan malo...Quiero que sepas que sí, sentía algo por ella, es difícil de explicar, pero está mas relacionado con nuestra identidad como bestias que con el amor... no te voy a engañar, vivíamos juntos, eramos casi una pareja...

\- Lo imaginaba. Aunque no me haga mucho gracia...- cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho. Vincent notó que su corazón se aceleraba.

\- Lo noto, tu corazón se acelera. -empezó a acariciarle el cuello.- Cat, al principio, pensé que podría empezar a vivir sin tí, estaba tan enfadado contigo y con el mundo. Pero duró muy poco. Cada día te echaba mas de menos y, para colmo, el destino se encargaba de juntarnos una y otra vez...y sí, me puse tremendamente celoso cuando te vi besar a aquel tío..

\- Patrick...

Vincent hizo como si no hubiera oído.

\- Tori también se dio cuenta enseguida de que no había forma de separarnos y nunca llevó muy bien eso de que, de repente, fuéramos amigos. Después de lo que pasó en la comisaria, empecé a llamarte por las noches. Al principio solo era trabajo, pero poco a poco, se convirtió en algo necesario y lo hacía sin que Tori se enterara.. .-Se pasó la mano por cara. Todo eso le dolía-. Me pidió que de verdad te dejara marchar, pero no pude. El día que murió, le acababa de decir que deberíamos dejar de vernos por un tiempo. porque me empezaba a sentir terriblemente agobiado. Yo era todo lo que ella tenía.

\- Lo que pasó en casa de Jt...

\- Exacto... cuando ella fue a salvarlo solo quería demostrarme que servía para algo...- su voz se corto. Cat le cogió la mano y se la acarició. El la miró.- Cuando la encontré en la celda ya era demasiado tarde, le habían extraído tal cantidad de sangre que no podía sobrevivir...- paró de hablar un instante y luego lo volvio a hacer. mirando a Cat a los ojos-. Lo último que me dijo fue... "Tu perteneces a Catherine"..

Cat se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida.

\- ¿Dijo eso? ¡Dios mio! ¡Pobre Tory!.

\- Luego, llegaste tú y me volviste a salvar...pero ella ya no estaba...Me sentía tan culpable...-Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la sofá. Cat seguía agarrando su mano-. Tú nunca fuiste mi segunda elección .- la miró-. Tú siempre fuiste mi única elección y ella lo sabía.

\- No sé que decir.. creo que una parte de mi llegó a odiarla...

\- Ella no estaba preparada para nada de todo esto... fue demasiado. Y no tenia a nadie mas que a mií. a veces pienso que le fallé totalmente, pero no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro... nunca habría funcionado. No se puede engañar al corazón.

Cat se acercó y lo besó de nuevo.

\- No te puedes hacer una idea de lo que te quiero...a pesar de Tori, de Gabe, de todo...No volveré a separarme de tí jamás.- le dijo, profundamente emocionada.

Vincent le devolvió el beso.

\- No te dejaré...- suspiró-. ...y ahora puedes seguir con lo que estabas haciendo.

Una sonrisa picara se dibujó en su rostro.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A esto?...- volvio a concentrarse en los botones de su camisa...

\- Si a eso...

Vincent se puso de pie, se quitó la chaqueta del traje y la dejó en el sofá mientras, Cat, le terminaba de desabrochar. Empezaron a besarse apasionadamente y sin dejar de hacerlo, fueron andando despacio a hacia el dormitorio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Del cielo al infierno**.

Llegaron a la habitación cogidos de la mano. Cat, se paró al lado de su cama y se quitó el recogido dejando caer su melena.

-Espera... voy a hacer una cosa antes de...

El intentó agarrarla, pero escapó.

Sacó de uno de lo cajones de su cómoda unas cerillas y empezó a encender todas las velas que poblaban su dormitorio. Cuando terminó, se acercó otra vez a él.

-Mejor así...tiene que ser inolvidable...Es nuestra primera noche juntos de verdad, sin dudas, sin medias verdades. Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

El no contestó, simplemente la besó como aquella primera vez en su terraza. Besos profundos, sinceros y maravillosos.

Empezó a bajarle la cremallera del vestido. Despacio muy despacio.

Ahora que ya habían dejado claros sus sentimientos, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para amarse.

Se desnudaron redescubriéndose el uno al otro. No dejaron un centímetro de sus cuerpos sin cubrir de besos y caricias. Se amaron sin complejos. Sabían que iba a ser una noche mágica... una noche que recordarían para el resto de su vida.

* * *

Catherine, descansaba de espaldas, apoyada en el pecho de Vincent, mientras él jugueteaba con su pelo. Todavía estaban saboreando lo acababan de hacer.

-Te he echado tanto de menos.- le dijo él.

-Yo también a ti..:- se volvió y lo besó.- Vincent hay una cosa que no te he dicho...- él se sentó en la cama; Cat hizo lo mismo..- Fui a ver a mi padre, cuando Sam se empezó, a inyectar el suero, a los que habían estado en el orfanato, ya sabés fue cuando me dijo, que habia un gen que los predisponia...

Vincent asintió.

-Y me dijo algo más... me dijo que yo tenía que terminar el trabajo que él había empezado o me acabaría consumiendo como lo hizo con él, y con mi tía abuela. Debía seguir matando bestias. Como él había fallado dejándote vivo, entonces me tocaba a mí acabarlo. O te mató...o tú me acabarás matando a mí.

La miró divertido.

\- Bueno, tu padre no es muy digno de confianza que digamos...

-Lo sé, lo sé... Pero algo en su forma de mirarme me dice, que de verdad, se cree todo eso y que lo que hace, lo hace para protegerme.

-Cat...

Vincent la abrazó, empezó a acariciar lentamente su espalda.

-No pensemos en eso ahora. Ahora solo quiero pensar en tí:- la beso rozando con su lengua sus labios.

Mientras, se besaban, Cat, le acariciaba el abdomen suavemente. Al hacerlo, tocó la cicatriz que le había dejado su disparo. La miró.

-Siento tanto haberte hecho daño.-

Vincent se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama.

-Una parte de mí, no podía creer que, con todo lo que me querías me disparases. Estaba tan cegado por el odio y las ganas de venganza que no veía en lo que me estaba convirtiendo.- cogió su mano y la besó.- pero, ¿sabes qué fue lo que más me dolió? .- le preguntó.

Cat negó con la cabeza.

-Que no vinieras a verme esa noche... Mientras intentaba contener la hemorragia, pensaba que ibas a venir a verme. Pensaba en lo que te diría, lo que me dirías, pero siempre con la esperanza de poder arreglarlo; pero la que apareció fue Tory, no tú..

En su voz se notaba todavía cierta decepción.

-Fui a la mañana siguiente...además, pensé que no querrías verme..- se justificó Cat.

-Ya, pero eso no fue suficiente, pase la peor noche de mi vida Cat. Pensé que de verdad, habías dejado de quererme y que ya no te importaba. El dolor físico era horrible pero, el pensar que a partir de entonces, nada iba a ser igual entre tú y yo... y que todo había cambiado, eso fue lo que me destrozó.

Cat le puso un dedo en la boca, silenciando.

-Todo eso ya paso...- le sonrió.- Hemos intentado vivir el uno sin el otro y es imposible...No podemos...No queremos... Y el destino tampoco nos deja.- Sonrió abiertamente.

Vincent besó ese dedo.

-Lo que tengo muy claro, es que tú volviste a sacar los humanidad que había en mí. Nunca olvides que lo que soy ahora, lo soy gracias a tí...- le dijo él acariciándole el cuello.

-Me gusta muchísimo lo que eres...

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad...- lo miró.- ¿Quiere que te lo demuestre?.- se sentó a horcajadas encima de él.

El la besó profundamente, Cat le respondió. Ella empezó a moverse despacio y poco a poco, fue acelerando. Vincent la cogió de las caderas acompañando sus movimientos. De repente, agarrándola con fuerza la intento tumbar en la cama. Cat se resistió.

-Esta vez, no..Ahora mando yo.- le susurró al oído. Se levantó de la cama y fue al salón. Vincent cerró los ojos ansioso. Cuando volvió llevaba algo oculto en la espalda. Se plantó delante de él. Vincent abrió los ojos y la observó detenidamente. Era la visión mas maravillosa del mundo.

-He tenido una idea...

Vincent estaba expectante.

Se volvió a colocar lentamente encima de él. El suspiro al notarla . Cat cogió sus manos y los colocó en los barrotes del cabecero, acto seguido lo esposó.

-EH!

-Te he dicho que ahora mando yo...

Vincent sonrió con un punto de ironía.

-Sabes que podría soltarme...

-Si, pero no lo vas a hacer..¿Verdad?.- Cat empezó a moverse encima de él, movimientos sinuosos. El echó la cabeza hacia atrás.-... te arrepentiriás todo tu vida..-

Le advirtió mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello y le acariciaba el pecho.

Observó como Vincent disfrutaba de cada movimiento, de cada beso, de cada contacto de sus dedos... Era tan perfecto. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo.

* * *

Vincent se despertó cuando ya había amanecido. Estaba dormido boca abajo, en la cama de Cat. De repente, notó que una mano acariciaba su nuca y bajaba por su espalda.

-No te fuiste esta vez..- le dijo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad. No podía existir otra forma mejor de despertarse.

Cat estaba su lado. El se dio la vuelta para quedar enfrente de ella.

-Yo vivo aquí.

-Así que te quedaste.- la miró a los ojos y vio lo mismo que sabía que ella veía en los suyos. Amor y entrega.-No quiero volver a hacerte daño otra vez.

-Lo se...

Se acercaron el uno al otro y se besaron. Hubieron seguido haciéndolo pero, llamaron a la puerta del apartamento. Salieron de la cama a regañadientes y se vistieron. Cat se puso su pijama de franela y Vincent se volvió a poner el traje.. Estaba intranquilo, no le gustaba nada que llamaran a esas horas.

Cat, en cambio, se permitió bromear.

-Déjame adivinar, mas flores.:- le dijo, mientras abría la puerta.

Vincent se asomó pasillo.

Cuando Cat abrió se encontró con un detective enseñándole su placa y un grupo de las fuerzas especiales de policías.

-Detective McCully de la 95. Estamos buscando a Vincent Keller.-le explicó-

-¿Qué?.-

Vincent salio al pasillo todavía a medio vestir. El detective McCully lo vio.

-Disculpe Detective...- le dijo entrando en el apartamento y apartando a Cat.

-¿Qué está haciendo?.-

-¿Vincent Keller?.- le preguntó.

-Si..

Los miembros de las fuerzas especiales lo apuntaron. Uno de ellos le puso las esposas.

-Está bajo arresto.

-¿Arresto?.- Cat no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó Vincent.

-Por el asesinato de Curt Windsor..

-Vale, creo que ha habido un error.- dijo Cat; tenía que serlo.

-No hay error señora; aquí está la orden de arresto.-diciendo esto le dio la orden de arresto a Cat para que la leyese.

Cat no podía creérselo.

El detective empezó a leerle sus derechos.

-¿Por qué está pasando esto?.- le preguntó a Cat mientras lo estaban esposando.

-No se...- se lo estaban llevando de su lado.- Vincent...

-No te preocupes voy a estar bien, ¿vale?.- le dijo para intentar tranquilizarla mientras salia del apartamento.

Cat tardó 5 segundos en reaccionar... Cogió su anorak de la percha y salio corriendo detrás de ellos.

Intentó convencer al policía que lo custodiaba de que todo era un gran error, de que no se podía llevar.

No pudo hacer nada.

-No puede estar ahí dentro.- le dijo al policía que lo metía en el coche. Vincent se giro para mirarla..

-No tiene otra opción. Es lo que hay.- acto seguido todos se montaron en los coches y se fueron.

Vio como el coche que se llevaba a Vincent de su lado, se alejaba. Vio como la miraba por la ventanilla trasera. Sus ojos decían no te preocupes, todo irá bien.

Pero eso era mentira, nada iría bien.

* * *

No podía creerse que después de una noche tan maravillosa la pesadilla hubiera vuelto. Otra vez algo, o alguien los estaba separado.

Todavía podía sentir sus manos acariciando su piel, el sabor de sus besos... Cerró los ojos intentando capturar esos momentos, intentado convencerse de que todo era un mal sueño del que, cuando los volviera abrir, despertaría. Estaría otra vez en su cama con él y no habría nada mas en el mundo que ellos dos.

Los volvió a abrir, y allí estaba ella, en una mañana de marzo, en medio de la calle, en pijama, helada de frio, y totalmente desesperada...

Mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos hacia su apartamento las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Llorar era la única manera de que no se pusiera a gritar...Estaba tan harta...¿Cuando acabaría esto?

Eso sí tenía una cosa muy clara, no iba a permitir que se lo arrebataran de nuevo, haría cualquier cosa para evitarlo, cualquier cosa...y cuanto antes mejor.

Mientras se vestía, cogió el telefoneó y llamo a JT.

Espero impaciente a que lo cogiera...

\- Cat...-su voz era una mezcla de sorpresa y sueño:- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 7 y no te lo vas a creer, pero...-cogió aire antes de seguir hablando.- .. acaban de detener a Vincent..

-¿QUE...?...Pero ,¿Como, donde?.

-Han venido de la 95 diciendo que lo detenían por el asesinato de Curt Windsor...-le explicó mientras se terminaba de poner unos jeans.

\- Windsor, ¿el padre de Tori?... no entiendo nada.. ¿No tapo todo aquello Gabe, no encubrió a Vincent?

\- Si, hicimos todo lo que habia que hacer..bueno fundamentalmente Gabe...Mi padre se encargo de la investigación. Imagino que el terminó de limpiar todo lo que pudiera relacionar a Vincent con Windsor. Esto no tiene ningún sentido...A no ser que...-se sentó en la cama para ponerse las botas.

\- ¿A no ser que?

-No lo se JT... pero, lo que mas me preocupa es que lo han venido a detener a mi casa.. Y la única persona que sabía que Vincent estaba aquí era ...Gabe..

-Para, para...Has dicho que estabas con Vincent.. Oh Dios mio! ¿Has vuelto con él?

Cat no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Si JT hemos vuelto...pero ya ves, todo se vuelve a complicar..

-Cat...se que no es el momento, pero me alegro mucho...- se notaba que lo decía de verdad..-y volviendo a Vincent, piensas que Gabe ha decidió ir a por él.

-No se me ocurre otra cosa en este momento...Cuando me despedí de él, me dijo que haría lo que fuera para que Vincent no volviera a hacerme daño.- se puso un jersey de lana negro y salió disparada hacia el salón para coger sus llaves y el abrigo.

-Los celos son muy malos, Cat, pero llegar a tanto. Vincent es mal enemigo.

-No menosprecies a Gabe...Te tengo que dejar, voy a llamar a Tess...

-¿A Tess, ahora?

Oyó que alguien hablaba con JT .. "dame el teléfono"... "sí, voy a hablar con ella"... "DAMELO"...

Se quedo quieta; esa voz... no, no podía ser.. ¿a las 7 en casa de JT?..no podía ser... ¿o si?

\- JT, ¿estoy oyendo a Tess?...

Sus sospechas se confirmaron. Tess contestó.

-Cat soy yo.. estaré lista en 5 minutos.- le dijo mientras salía de la cama de JT y empezaba a vestirse, después colgó.

* * *

Cuando Cat llego a casa de JT, Tess ya estaba esperándola. Se montó en cuanto paró.

Se miraron durante unos segundos. Tess bajó la cabeza, y Cat empezó a conducir a toda velocidad.

-Cat, prometo contártelo todo más tarde.. incluyendo detalles, ahora lo mas importante es ir a averiguar que le va a pasar a Vincent.

Cat miraba al tráfico, esquivando coches sin parar. Puso las luces de la policía...No podía perder el tiempo.

-Te libras de una buena, porque estoy en estado de shock.. primero Vincent y ahora tú... y acaba de empezar el día. Me parece que este va a ser un día muy largo...

-Lo bueno es que habéis vuelto...

Cat rio irónicamente.

-Si, mira lo que me ha durado...- una nube de tristeza cruzó su rostro:- Además había sido una noche maravillosa, Tess.- la miró sonriendo. Le duró poco.- .. Te miro y no me lo puedo creer... ¿tú y JT?

-Cat...- su amiga no estaba preparada para esa conversación.

-Solo una pregunta.. .- el semáforo se puso en rojo, se lo saltó.- ¿Desde cuando?

Tess estaba empezando a asustarse de la forma de conducir de su amiga.

-Nos besamos en acción de gracias..

Cat soltó las manos del volante.

-¡¿Desde acción de gracias?!

-¡Cat las manos en el volante!

-Ok, ok.- lo hizo.-...Un momento ¿las flores y los globos de San Valentín?...

-Si fue él...Tampoco ha sido para tanto, un par de besos...un rollo de una noche y ahora esto...nada mas. Cat, estabas demasiado ocupada con todo lo de Vincent y Gabe como para contarte nada... .-Tess intentaba justificarse por haber estado guardado el secreto.

-Tess... Soy tu mejor amiga... Esto se cuenta, da igual lo ocupada que pudiese estar ... .- negó con la cabeza-. No me lo puedo creer, jamás pensé que fuera tu tipo...

Tess se puso corriendo el cinturón, cuando Cat dio un volantazo para esquivar un autobús escolar.

-Cat, me estás dando miedo...

-Tengo prisa...- y no cambies de tema. ¿Como y por que? ¡YA!

-De acuerdo... No te le he contado antes porque yo.. estaba hecha un lio... Tienes razón, no es mi tipo... pero, estoy muy bien con él.. es tan diferente...me gusta.. Creo que me gusta mucho...

-No hace falta que me lo jures...

-No en serio... Por de pronto, está soltero, no hay complicaciones extra y luego es atento, tierno, muy directo con lo que quiere y...- sonrió mientras lo decía.- no le doy miedo..

-Bueno... por lo que veo tiene un montón de puntos a favor.

En ese momento entraron en la calle de la 95.

-Cat, creo que ya hemos llegado.

Aparcó justo en la puerta. Salieron y corrieron hacia las escaleras.

Abordaron al policía que encontraron en la entrada.

Tess se dirigió a él enseñando su placa.

-Somos la detective Vargas y la detective Chandler de la 125, estamos buscando a Vincent Keller. Lo ha arrestado está mañana el detective.. .- Miró a Cat. Ella se lo dijo.- ...McCully. Necesitamos interrogarle antes de lo que lleven a la prisión de la isla de Rikers.

-Por alguna razón en particular, ¿detective Vargas?

-Es un caso en el que estamos trabajando..

El policía miró unos papeles que había encima de su mesa.

-Vincent Keller.. Vincent Keller... están tomándole ahora mismo las huellas.

Cat, que había permanecido detrás de Tess se acercó a la mesa.

-¿Donde está el detective McCully?... Nos gustaría hablar con él..

-Difícil...

Llamaron por teléfono. Lo cogió.

-Si... Ah! Adams, aquí hay unas detectives de la 125 que querían ver a Vincent Keller.. ¿lo tenéis allí? ..Si.- esperó un momento mientras oía lo que le decían...- de acuerdo se lo diré.

Colgó.

-Siento decirles que tendrán que esperar para hablar con él...

Cat saltó como un resorte.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-El juez ha dicho que es extremadamente peligroso y que van ha llevarlo ahora mismo a Rikers.. Tendrán que hablar con él allí. Y ahora se me disculpan, tengo que avisar a los del furgón para que estén preparados.

Cat estaba en shock.

-¿Extremadamente peligroso..?.- cerró los ojos-. no puedo creer todo esto, es demasiado. Además, ¿Qué demonios sabe el juez para considerarlo extremadamente peligroso?

Tess le agarró del brazo y fue hacia la puerta con ella.

-Gracias, buscaremos al detective...-se despidió del policía.

Salieron a la calle.

-Cat, se lo llevan ahora.. Tienen que salir por la parte de atrás...- la miró fijamente:-¿vamos?

-Claro...

Rodearon el edificio de ladrillos rojos que era la comisaria. Detrás estaba aparcado el furgón que llevaría a Vincent a la prisión. Se acercaron a paso decidido. Un agente las retuvo antes de llegar.

-Lo siento, no pueden pasar. Vamos a trasladar a un preso y no puede haber nadie aquí.

Sacaron sus placas.

-Vargas y Chandler de la 125 , necesitamos hacerle un par de preguntas, solo eso.

-Lo siento, nos lo tenemos que llevar... no pueden estar aquí.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Vincent salió escoltado por dos policías en dirección al furgón. Entre ellos estaba el detective McCully.

Cat no pudo mas.

-¡A la mierda!.- apartó a los agentes y fue hacia Vincent enseñando su placa en alto..Antes de que pudieran hacer nada ya había llegado a Vincent..

-Detective Chandler no puede estar aquí...está implicada con el sospechoso...

Tess se fue hacia él.

-Detective nos gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas...

Mientras, Cat, ya había llegado a Vincent. Fueron solo unos segundos.. pero era mejor que nada.

-Vincent, puedes escapar; Tess y yo los distraeremos, por favor...-le suplicó el oído mientras lo abrazaba.

-No Cat, vete; - le cogió la cara entre las manos, notando sus lágrimas.- Tengo que ir. Tengo que averiguar que ocurre y sé a quién preguntar. Tú tienes que ayudarme desde aquí... No podemos permitir que también te arresten..Vete.. estaré bien...Te quiero .- le dio un beso y sin dejar de mirarla, entró en el furgón.

Los agentes estaban agarrando a Cat cuando Tess se puso en medio.

-Ya nos vamos... hagan su trabajo … ya nos vamos.. Cat venga... aquí no hay más que podamos hacer...:- la agarró y se la llevo, mientra veían como el furgón salia rumbo Rikers.

El detective McCully se dirigió a Cat.

-Estoy a punto de arrestarlas... no pueden hacer esto.. no pueden utilizar su placa en beneficio propio.

Cat se encaró con el.

-Dígame exactamente que tienen contra él...

-No puedo..no es su investigación...

Estaba desesperada.

-Me da lo mismo, dígame algo, por favor..

El detective pareció ablandarse.

-De acuerdo, solo puedo decirles que han encontrado huellas del señor Keller en la ropa y el cuerpo de Curt Windsor... Ha habido una denuncia anónima donde se le relacionaba también con el secuestro de la hija de Windsor.

-Denuncia anónima.. El cuerpo de Windsor fue incinerado.- no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Si, pero las huellas quedaron registradas en la base de datos del caso..

Tess y Cat no podían creérselo, las huellas tenían que haber desaparecido cuando lo encubrieron. Todo esto no podía estar pasando. ¿quien demonios recogió pruebas antes de que se encargaran del cuerpo? La única respuesta era Gabe...

-El FBI se va a encargar de todo.. las huellas encontradas presentaban manchas de sangre que no era de la victima.. Tomarán muestras de sangre del señor Keller y harán pruebas de ADN... Yo que usted le buscaría un buen abogado...y ahora márchense de aquí antes de que me arrepienta.

* * *

Durante todo el proceso que duro su entrada en Rikers se lo tomo como si no fuera con él. Necesitaba controlarse. Cat le había pedido que huyera, pero no podía hacer eso. Al principio estaba tan sorprendido que no puedo reaccionar, pero luego empezó a pensar en porque y quien. Solo se le venia un nombre a la cabeza, Bob Reynolds... tenía que hablar con él. Luego ya pensaría en como fugarse.

Cuando llegó le cachearon y le dieron el mono naranja de preso. Vincent se cambio. Uno de los agentes le dijo que lo iban a trasladar por la tarde al hospital de St. Benjamin para sacarle sangre y hacer otro tipo de pruebas. Eso le daba unos pocas horas para poder hablar con Reynolds.

-Quiero que llamen a mi abogado, necesito verle.

El agente le tendió un papel y un lápiz. Vincent anotó el número.

* * *

Hacia mas de dos horas que Tess se había ido y todavía no sabia nada...la espera lo estaba matando...no entendía como Gabe podía haber inculpado a Vincent solo por celos.

El quería a Cat y todo eso solo le haría mas daño y desde luego, no se la devolvería.

Pensó en utilizar el equipo de vigilancia para controlar a Gabe, pero mejor no, por ahora...

La puerta de abrió. Tes y Cat entraron con cara de pocos amigos..

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

Tess suspiró antes de hablar. Cat se sentó en uno de los sillones...se veía en sus ojos que acaba se llorar..

Tess miró fijamente a JT.

-Le acusan de matar a Curt Windsor... Por lo que se ve, hay una denuncia anónima relacionando a Vincent con el secuestro de Tory, y además, encontraron huellas en el cadáver de Windsor que coinciden con las huellas de Vincent.

JT se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No dejaba de pasear por la habitación.

-Ahora la investigación pertenece al FBI, van a analizar también muestras de sangre que hay en las huellas...y a hacer pruebas de ADN.

JT paró en seco.

-¡Dios! Tiene que escapar de ahí o todo se acabo...Cadena perpetua y ser un conejillo indios para el resto de sus días.

Apoyó los brazos en el respaldo del sillón

-No puede estar pasando esto...al final todo lo que hice nos va a estallar en la cara.- dijo suspirando.

Cat lo miro preocupada.

-JT... tú no tienes la culpa de nada... has ayudado a Vincent incondicionalmente.

JT miró a Tess. Cat se dio cuenta de que había algo más.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tess?

Tess iba a hablar pero JT la interrumpió.

-No, yo lo haré...Cat siéntate.

-Me estás asustando...

El se sentó enfrente de ella.

-Cuando Vincent se alistó para ir a Afganistán yo me preocupe enormemente. Era mi mejor amigo, llevábamos toda la vida juntos. Habíamos perdido ya a sus hermanos, no quería perder a nadie mas. Estando en la universidad descubrí el proyecto Muirfield, trataba de experimentos realizados a los soldados para mejorar sus capacidades... en principio, solo era eso y aseguraba que no era peligrosos. Apunté a Vincent...yo puse su nombre en la lista.. luego le hicieron pruebas y era totalmente compatible... él quiso... pero en definitiva, él es como es, porque yo encendí la mecha.

Cat lo miró detenidamente y sonrió.

-Vincent es lo que es, no solo por tí...Además, si tu no hubieras hecho eso yo estaría muerta...posiblemente él tendría una vida con Alex y seguro que sería muy feliz.. pero...siendo egoísta...no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin él...Entre nosotros hay algo mágico, algo que la mayoría de la gente jamás encuentra en toda su vida. JT, él está vivo gracias a tí, ha ayudado a montones de personas, ha salvado vidas y yo le quiero así, con todo el equipaje que lleva.. Hay momentos en que he tenido dudas.- agachó la cabeza.- pero, te aseguro que no lo cambiaría por nada...- se acercó a él y lo abrazó.- Ah! Y gracias por decirle que pensara en lo que él quería. El destino prevalecerá, acuérdate.

Tess, que los había estado observando todo el tiempo, los devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Qué bonito! Pero tenemos que empezar a pensar en que hacemos... pero antes de nada voy a hacer café, mataría por un café...- a paso decidido se dirigió al bar.- ¿piensas llamar a Gabe o vamos a ir a verle?

Cat y JT se levantaron y fueron hacia ella.

-No lo sé... hace un momento quería ir a su casa y estrangularlo... pero no sé...

\- Nos dijo el detective que habían encontrado huellas de Vincent. ¿No se encargó él de borrar todo resto, antes de arrojarlo al Hudson?... luego tu padre lo mando incinerar... ¿no?

-Eso pensaba, pero, por lo que se ve, no fue así...

JT dijo en voz alta lo que todos pensaban.

-Solo pudo ser Gabe.. él tuvo oportunidad. Bueno, tu padre también cuando localizaron el cuerpo... pero es mucho mas difícil encontrar huellas después de pasar la noche en el agua..

\- Si hubiera sido Gabe, significaría que todo esto no solo es una cuestión de celos, es algo premeditado y no puedo creer que me estuviera mintiendo todo el tiempo..

Cat cogió la taza que le ofrecía Tess.

-¿Qué hacemos, entonces?:-le preguntó

\- Voy a ver a Gabe..- miró a Tess.- ¿Puedes venir conmigo?

-Por supuesto que si...

Tess de acercó a JT.

-Estaremos de vuelta enseguida.- y sin decir nada mas lo besó.

JT se sonrojó... no sabía donde mirar.

Cat sonrió.

-Nos vamos..-dijo mientras se ponía en marcha, pero a mitad de camino a puerta, se dio la vuelta y miró a JT.-... que conste, que todavía no me lo puedo creer.

-¡Largaos!... y tened cuidado, no podemos fiarnos de él.

En cuanto se hubieron marchado, sonó su móvil. No reconoció el número.

-Si, dígame...?

-Le llamamos de la prisión de Rikers; su cliente, Vincent Keller ,ha pedido que venga a verle.

-Enseguida estaré allí.

No podía creer que le hubieran llamado. Salio corriendo hacia su habitación, tenía que ponerse un traje.

* * *

Media hora después estaban en la puerta del apartamento de Gabe. Cat respiró hondo y llamó fuertemente. Tess se colocó detrás de ella.

-GABE! Abre la puerta ahora mismo, tenemos que hablar.

Espero. A los pocos segundos oyó ruidos.

-Cat, ¿eres tú?.- preguntó él mientras la abría.

Ella entró como un vendaval seguida de Tess.

Gabe parecía ligeramente molesto.

-No pensaba que vinieras hoy aquí. ¿Te has vuelto a arrepentir?

Cat se dio la vuelta y lo enfrentó.

-No Gabe, no me he arrepentido. Vengo por otra cosa.. y espero que no tengas nada que ver..

Gabe la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Han detenido a Vincent.

-¿Qué? ¿Detenido? ¿Por qué?

Ella tuvo que tragar saliva antes de hablar.

-Lo acusan de matar a Curt Windsor... y lo han venido a detener a mi casa.

Gabe no supo que decir.

-Gabe... el único que sabía que Vincent estaba allí eras tú... nadie mas que tú..

-Cat, yo no he tenido nada que ver con esto...- la interrumpió.

-No me lo creo.. .- el tono de voz de ella iba subiendo.- me dijiste que no dejarías que me volviera a hacer daño...y el único que podía colocar las huellas de Vincent en el cuerpo de Windsor eras tú...¿cómo quieres que no tenga dudas?.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, antes de seguir hablando.

-Gabe, sé que te dije que quería estar contigo.. y puede que pienses que te utilice para olvidarme de él.. pero no, el tiempo que estuve contigo fue de verdad, quería que funcionara... pero cuando tuve que separarme de él , me di cuenta que no podía... no puedo estar sin él..

Ella se acercó y lo cogió la mano.

-Si ha sido un ataque de celos...si has querido sacarlo de mi vida..por favor te lo suplico, retira los cargos...no conseguirás que vuelva contigo de esta manera... Ahora sé que solo puedo estar con él... nadie mas, Gabe, o con él, o sola.

Gabe se soltó de su mano y la miró. Su expresión era de profundo resentimiento.

-Cat, nunca confiaras en mí, ¿verdad?

Gabe se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacia el salón.

-¿Dices que han encontrado huellas de Vincent? Pudo haber sido tu padre...

Tess no pudo aguantarse y aclaró las cosas.

-Eso cuerpo estuvo en el río casi 12 horas, no creo que quedaran restos de huellas...

Gabe frunció el ceño.

-Ya veo; soy "vuestro" único sospechoso...Pues sinceramente, me parece ... perfecto!...- se acercó poco a poco, a Cat hasta que estuvo separado de ella por unos pocos centímetros. Tess quitó el seguro de su arma, pero la mantuvo guardada.

Gabe siguió hablando. Su tono de voz denotaba liberación.

-Y, ¿sabes por que me parece perfecto? Porque me he cansado de ser el chico bueno. Me he cansado de ayudarte a encubrirlo, cuando en el fondo los dos sabemos que es un asesino.

Cat estaba a punto de llorar. No le gustaba nada lo que veía en sus ojos.

-Si, es un asesino, que ha matado durante los últimos meses a sangre fría, que ha estado a punto de matar a tu padre por venganza, y que en un ataque de furia descontrolada sacó el corazón del pecho de Curt Windsor..

-Gabe, tú estuviste ahí sabes lo que pasó..

-Si, claro que sé lo que pasó...y por eso mismo sé, que Vincent está mejor en la cárcel que en cualquier otro sitio, es donde le corresponde estar...- cogió a Cat de los hombros y su expresión se relajó-. Cat, es un caso perdido, le caerá cadena perpetua...está acabado. Y si decide huir será perseguido... No tendréis futuro.. no tendréis vida.

No pudo resistir mas, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Gabe se las quitó con delicadeza.

-Cat, yo te haría la mujer mas feliz del mundo, te daría todo el amor del que soy capaz y una vida que vivir...- le agarró la cara con la manos..

-Gabe ¡suéltala!...-Tess ya no podía aguantar más, después de lo que había oído.

-Tess, ¡quieres dejar de meterte en nuestras conversaciones de una vez por todas!.- le gritó sin tan siquiera mirarla, no podía quitar los ojos de Cat..-No pienso defender a Vincent nunca más. Se acabó. Pero, por tí sería capaz de cualquier cosa...piénsalo.

Se separó de ella.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto solo por mí...-acertó a decir ella.

-Por tí no Cat... por nosotros...- cruzó sus brazos al altura del pecho.-Y para evitar que un asesino esté suelto... ¿no es ese mi trabajo?.

Cat no podía dejar de llorar mientras hablaba pero, la rabia empezaba a ganar terreno a la tristeza.

-Esto no tenía que ser así...

-En eso estamos de acuerdo...y ahora será mejor que os vayáis, tengo que llamar el fiscal y al FBI. Hay un preso que puede intentar fugarse en cualquier momento, deben reforzar la vigilancia...- sonrió irónicamente-. Catherine acuérdate que está en tu mano, que las cosas sean de otra manera.

Definitivamente la rabia había ganado la partida.

-Ni lo sueñes, maldito hijo de puta...¿sabes lo que hará Vincent contigo cuando se entere, verdad?

-Lo estoy esperando... te puedo asegurar, que lo estoy esperando.

Cat no pudo mas y lo abofeteó. El se tocó la cara y sonrió.

-Como he dicho, será mejor que os vayáis...

Cat estaba quieta, no se movía, solo podía mirarlo. Y pensar que había estado a punto unir su vida a él y dejar a Vincent..

Tess viendo que su amiga no reaccionaba la agarró y la sacó del apartamento.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Matar o morir.**

Después de pedir que su abogado viniera a verle, lo condujeron a las celdas. Fue pasando de pasillo en pasillo, siendo observado atentamente por todos los presos. Al final, llegaron a la suya, un espacio rectangular de apenas de 5 metros cuadrados. Se sentó en el catre mientras oía el ruido de la puerta.

No podía creer que hacía solo unas pocas horas estuviera en brazos de Cat, siendo la persona más feliz de la tierra. Se tumbó y cerró los ojos. Las cosas nunca iban a ir bien, tenía que empezar a darse cuenta de que estaban condenados al desastre. Jamás les dejarían ser felices.

En cuanto viera al padre de Cat, iría a por él...esa era su prioridad, por ahora. Luego tendría que salir de allí.

En un momento determinado la puerta de la celda se abrió. Una voz empezó a gritar que era hora del paseo matutino. Debían salir de forma ordenada.

Vincent se colocó en la puerta. Uno a uno fueron abandonando sus celdas. Cuando se puso en la fila, vio a Reynolds, estaba tres posiciones delante de él y lo estaba mirando.

Una vez que llegaron al patio, la fila se deshizo. Cada uno tomó su camino.

Reynolds se paró. Estaba claro que lo estaba esperando. Vincent fue directo hacia él y lo encaró, eso sí, mantuvo el tono de su voz bajo, no quería dar un espectáculo.

-¿Cómo demonios has conseguido que me arresten?:- le preguntó. Sus ojos se volvieron amarillos durante un momento.

Reynolds se apartó un poco. Algo en su forma de mirarlo le indicó que estaba sorprendido.

-Vincent, no te engañes, yo no quiero arrestarte.. yo quiero que mueras, que desaparezcas. No me interesa para nada que estés aquí.

Vincent lo observó detenidamente. Por mucho que le doliera, sabia que no estaba mintiendo. Su expresión cambio de ira a profunda sorpresa.

-No has sido tú...- respiró profundamente, empezó a moverse inquieto.- ¿Entonces quién?

-Tu sabrás a quién has molestado últimamente... ¿de qué te acusan? .- le preguntó intrigado.

-De matar a Curt Windsor...

-Han acertado.. .- dijo con ironía. Vincent lo miró visiblemente emojado-... bueno no te enfades, no deja de ser verdad; ¿sabes como han llegado a esa conclusión..?

-Por ahora, no. Solo sé, que me quieren llevar al St. Benjamin para extraerme sangre y hacer otro tipo de pruebas.

Reynolds se sentó en un banco y le indicó a Vincent que hiciera lo mismo.

-Cuando hallamos el cuerpo de Windsor no pudimos encontrar nada. No había huellas ni sangre.. nada, estaba absolutamente limpio. Si alguien encontró algo en ese cadáver, fue antes de echarlo al río.

Una sospecha empezó a formarse en la mente de Vincent... Gabe...

-Estás bien jodido, chaval... .- Reynolds lo observó atentamente..- mi único consuelo es que mi hija no tiene que pasar por todo esto...

Vincent sonrió.

-En eso estas equivocado.- le dijo muy despacio, saboreando el efecto que estaban haciendo en él sus palabras-..hemos vuelto... No podemos estar separados por mucho que te empeñes... la quiero y me quiere. No importa lo que ha pasado entre nosotros durante este tiempo, hemos dejado las cosas claras y ni tú ni nadie podrá con lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

Reynolds negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, no podéis estar juntos..:- su tono era categórico.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés acabar conmigo, en separarme de tu hija, por qué todo esto? ¿Por qué le dijiste a Cat que tendría que matarme o yo la mataría?..¿por qué no nos dejas en paz? Cat no quiere saber nada de tí. La has perdido y así, seguro no que vas a tenerla.- Vincent estaba empezando a levantar la voz. Bob miró alrededor y vio que algunos presos los observaban.

-Será mejor que demos un paseo:- le indicó mientras se levantaba..- tengo cosas que contarte.

Vincent lo miró enojado.

-Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

-Ya lo veremos cuando oigas toda la historia.

A regañadientes se levantó y empezó a andar junto a él.

-Es una larga historia, te pido un poco de paciencia.- le advirtió.- y posiblemente no me creas, pero hay pruebas de todo lo que te voy a contar.

-Dispara... no me gusta perder el tiempo..además te advierto que no necesito pruebas, se cuando la gente me esta mintiendo.

-Perfecto, mucho mejor.- sonrió...:- un buen poder ese, me encantaría tenerlo, me habría ahorrado mucho trabajo.

Vincent se estaba poniendo nervioso, Bob lo notó, no hacían falta poderes para notarlo.

-De acuerdo, vamos a ello. El suero que te implantaron hace 11 años no es tan "sintético" como crees.. Parte de él es biológico...pertenece a humanos con unas características muy especiales..

-Todo eso lo se...

Reynolds se extraño...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?...

Vincent lo miró desconfiado planteándose decirle lo que había averiguado JT o no. Bueno, en definitiva, no tenía nada que perder.

-Encontramos un esqueleto en un almacén propiedad de Curt Windsor.. Un esqueleto de hace 10000 años y que tenia el mismo patrón de ADN que tengo yo... podíamos decir que era un familiar de mi parte animal..

Reynolds asintió.

-Bueno, ya sabes algo. A Windsor siempre le gustó coleccionar cosas raras..Y por eso , no es de extrañar que tuviera algo de sus "antepasados". Estaba encantado de sus raíces guerreras..Se presentó voluntario para los experimentos, sabiendo ya en lo que se convertiría. Eso le daría aquello que mas ansiaba... poder.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Vincent empezaba estar interesado en lo que Reynolds podía decirle.

-Tenemos que hacer un pequeño viaje en el tiempo, concretamente al siglo XIX.

"Durante ese siglo la necesidad del hombre por explorar, por descubrir, era enorme. Se dedicaron a la exploración geográfica, científica, antropológica, médica, etc... Grandes descubrimientos inundaban los periódicos del momento...El mundo se hizo más pequeño. Los museos, las universidades se llenaron de todo tipo de objetos de estudio. Fue un siglo maravilloso para el conocimiento.

Mis antepasados formaron parte de esa necesidad por describir.. Eran antrópologos...3 hombres y una mujer. Todos ellos convencidos de que había relaciones entre la mitología, los cuentos y la realidad...Investigaron muchas cosas, especies extintas que no eran, animales mitológicos que existían en realidad. Los encontraron, los documentaron... Crearon una sociedad junto con otros investigadores de diferentes ramas y ricos mecenas que les permitía trabajar como auténticos profesionales... Mi tía abuela, Rebecca Reynolds decidió investigar un elemento de la mitología vikinga que siempre le había apasionado e inquietado...los Bersekrs...

-¿Bersekers?

Reynolds sonrió. Paseaban despacio, nadie parecía que los prestara demasiada atención.

\- "Según la leyenda, eran guerreros vikingos que combatían semidesnudos, cubiertos de pieles. Entraban en combate bajo cierto trance de perfil psicótico, casi insensibles al dolor, fuertes como osos llegaban a morder sus escudos y no había fuego ni acero que los detuviera. Su sola presencia atemorizaba a sus enemigos e incluso a sus compañeros de batalla ya que no distinguían aliados de enemigo. Se les conocía como los guerreros de élite de Odin.

Rebecca estuvo viajando entre Escocia y la costa Danesa durante prácticamente dos años persiguiendo la historia de los Bersekers. Era algo muy inusual que a principios del XIX, una mujer viajara sola , pero te puedo asegurar que ella se preparó bien, sabía defenderse, su padre se encargó de ello.

Cuando ella llegó a Escocia la miraban como un bicho raro. Ella solo observaba y anotaba en su cuaderno de campo. Habló con mucha gente, pero nunca opinaba ni juzgaba. Supongo que todo eso, y su fácil capacidad de adaptación, hicieron que poco a poco la gente se fuera relajando con su presencia.

Al principio, todo lo que pudo documentar fueron relatos e historias sueltas, la mayoría contadas por los ancianos... pero un buen día ocurrió algo que lo cambio todo. Rebeca notó, una noche, que alguien la estaba siguiendo cuando volvía a su habitación, se dio la vuelta justo para ver como un hombre enorme corría hacia ella. La expresión de su rostro deformado, sus hijos amarillos, le provocaron un terror profundo... Cuando ya lo tenía encima, alguien le descerrajó un tiro en la cabeza. Rebecca se desmayó. Al día siguiente, le contaron que era un loco que vagabundeaba por las calles del pueblo de vez en cuando.. pero algo no le cuadraba.

Quiso averiguar quien había sido el que la había salvado y entonces fue cuando conoció a Duncan MacNicol. Rebecca se enamoró de él nada mas verlo y al final, pensó que lo que había visto, había sido producto del miedo. ¿Te parece familiar todo esto?"

Vincent asintió

-Si... me suena...

Reynolds rió..

-"La historia tiene la curiosa manía de repetirse constantemente...Duncan y Rebeca se volvieron inseparables. En su cuaderno hay multitud de dibujos que le hizo durante aquellos días. Ella era feliz...y a veces, hasta olvidaba para que lo que había ido allí...

Hasta que un día todo cambio..Hubo una pelea en una de las tabernas, dos hombres estaban luchando con puñales, creo que por una tierras o por una mujer, uno de ellos cogió a la hija del tabernero como escudo y le puso un cuchillo en la garganta. Rebecca estaba allí con Duncan, se giró para mirarlo y vio algo en sus ojos que la dejó helada... se habían vuelto amarillos... De repente, con una velocidad que no era humana, Duncan estaba al lado del hombre. Le cogió la cabeza con ambas manos y le partió el cuello.

Rebecca se quedó de piedra. Nadie en la taberna hizo nada... pero sí vio que muchos de ellos tenían los ojos también amarillos.. y a sus caras eran distintas lo mismo que la de Duncan. Poco a poco fueron volviendo a la normalidad. Dos de ellos cogieron al muerto y se lo llevaron.

Duncan fue hacia ella y la sacó de allí. Estaba aterrorizada. Prácticamente no podía hablar. Duncan la llevo a su casa y le contó su historia. La historia de los Bersekers.

Unos cuantos hombre de cada generación nacían con una cualidades especiales. Eran los descendientes de los "guerreros de Odin". Eran casi indestructibles por parte de los demás humanos.. luchadores feroces cuando se convertían no conocían ni amigo ni enemigo.. la lucha era su vida y matar su único objetivo. Las ultimas generaciones no eran tan sanguinarias pero seguían transformándose cuando las circunstancias lo requerían...Rebecca estuvo un rato sin decir nada, pensando en todo ello. Duncan la miraba con la esperanza de que no se fuera corriendo..y no se fue, se quedo. A fin de cuentas él le había salvado la vida... nadie que salva vidas puede ser malo... ¿Te vuelve a sonar?"

Vincent, que estaba perdido en lo que le estaba contando, reaccionó.

-Si... me vuelve a sonar...

-Muy bien, ahora viene lo malo; le contó que los Bersekers se volvían incontrolables a medida que se iban haciendo mayores, su lado animal se apoderaba totalmente del lado humano y se convertían en bestias, que no distinguían el bien del mal...

Vincent se acordó de lo que le dijo Evans a Cat, el día de la boda de su padre." el ADN animal se estaba apoderando del humano".

-...normalmente hay que sacrificarlos...Solo hay una forma de controlarlos y es, mediante una piedras preciosas que controlan sus estados de animo. Duncan llevaba en el cuello un colgante con una esmeralda. Algunos de ellos eran encadenados con correas que llevaban la gema incrustada.

-La correa de Windsor...:- sin darse cuenta lo dijo en voz alta.

-¿Qué correa?.-Reynolds se giró bruscamente.-... tenía una correa … ¿y una gema?

Vincent suspiró.

-Con el esqueleto encontramos una correa de hierro, luego robe la gema... y por culpa de esa gema murió Tory..

-¿Tory está muerta?...- estaba verdaderamente sorprendido.- Cat no me dijo nada.¿Como?

-Desangrada...

-Ah! Lo que inyectaban salio de la sangre de Tory...la sangre de una nacida..¿sabes el tiempo que hace que no se había documentado un nacido? Tory era una caso especial. No hay ninguno documentado que tenga un padre que haya sido inoculado..¿la enterraron?

-No lo sé... los abogados se encargaron.

-Pues deberías saberlo... Se de mas de uno que pagaría millones por conseguir ese cuerpo.

Los ojos de Vincent se empezaron a poner amarillos. No podía pensar que alguien hubiera podido llevársela.

Reynolds le cogió del brazo mientras miraba alrededor.

-Contrólate... no es buen momento para eso.

Vincent respióo profundamente y se relajó.

-Entonces.. ¿tienes la gema y la correa? Si es así, espero que estén bien guardadas...

El asintió.

-Si..

-"Puede que te hagan falta.- se sentaron nuevamente:-...En fin, Rebecca lo aceptó tal como era.. Recibió noticias de su familia, su padre estaba grave. Ella volvió y Duncan la siguió, no querían separarse. En Londres, vivieron felices durante un tiempo, pero poco a poco Duncan empezó a cambiar, la gema cada vez tenía menos efecto.

Unos años mas tarde mataron a unas cuantas persona, destrozándolas... Rebecca estuvo ayudando a Scotland Yard como antropóloga, pero en el fondo lo que hacia era despistar a la policía. Ninguno de esos crímenes los cometió Duncan, pero él se obsesionó con que acabaría pasandole lo mismo...

Una noche salio de casa y cuando volvió estaba lleno de sangre. Rebecca le preguntó y él la atacó, cayó por las escaleras y estuvo a punto de morir...Ella le perdonó. Pero aquello fue a peor. Otra noche cuando el salio, ella lo siguió y vio como estuvo a punto de matar a una mujer y a un hombre en uno de los parques, la mujer estaba embarazada...Ella lo llamó, Duncan se volvió, su rostro deformado la miró sin entender pero, poco a poco fue recuperando el control, llevaba la gema puesto pero aun así no fue suficiente.. El se puso de rodillas y ella notó que le estaba suplicando. Rebecca desesperada le disparó en la cabeza. Lo mató."

Miró a Vincent directamente a los ojos.

-Vincent esto te pasará también a tí... siempre ha pasado... todos los casos que he conocido acaban descontrolándose, unos antes y otros después pero así es...tu caso es un poco peculiar lo llevas mejor, pero no creo que sea suficiente... O te mata o la matarás... y no te olvides que es mi hija..

-Jamás le haré daño...

-No podrás evitarlo... no serás tú... Será la bestia que hay dentro de tí la que lo haga..- suspiró y se puso muy serio.- Vincent, no tengo nada personal contra tí, bueno no tenía nada personal contra tí.

Vincent sonrió con ironia.

-Lo digo en serio...eres un soldado estupendo, ahora, pero serás un peligro mas adelante, por eso no podía dejarte vivir. Por eso hemos estado cazando a todas las bestias que creo Muirfield, incluyendo a Gabe... aunque su caso es muy especial...no conozco a nadie que se haya curado.

-¿Cuando empezaron los experimentos?:- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-"Los hermanos de Rebecca conocieron el estudio de su hermana, decidieron que era peligroso divulgarlo, pero aun así uno de ellos lo hizo..A partir de entonces la sociedad para la que investigaban decidió que eran una gran descubrimiento y fueron al lugar de donde era Duncan. A algunos de ellos los reclutaron, los chantajearon, los obligaron a trabajar para poderosas fuerzas del XIX, y posteriormente del XX. Tenían un ejercito de guerreros inigualable.. participaron en todas la guerras conocidas en Europa... y algunos fueron mercenarios.. pero como ya te he dicho, al final había que matarlos, eran inestables..Por eso cada vez quedaban menos.

Pero la ciencia les dio la solución. En 1985 los estudios de ADN empezaron a funcionar, y se les ocurrió que podían modificarlos e intentar mejorarlos.. tomaron muestras de los pocos Bersekers que tenían vivos... esperando encontrar el soldado perfecto... y en ello siguen. Muirfield era una de las filiales dedicada al ámbito militar..pero hay mucho mas muchísimo mas... Hay gente con mucho dinero, y mucho hambre de poder, que lo que menos les importa es matar.

Sé que hay Bersekers vivos porque no hace mucho encontré lo que quedaba de uno.. y una de la gemas, aquí en Nueva York y puede que haya mas. Nosotros nos hemos dedicado a controlar que todo esto no saliera a la luz publica, y que no hubiera mas victimas inocentes que los propios inoculados...

-¿Qué me hiciste a mí, cuando me secuestrarte?.- hacia mucho tiempo que quería saber eso.

-"Lo normal, un pequeño lavado de cerebro, mejoramos ciertas cualidades y conseguimos eliminar lo que hacia que te curases en tiempo récord. Era un impedimento para poder matarte cuando acabarás tu misión..

Fuiste un descubrimiento, no sabíamos que todavía estabas vivo.. y cuando vi que mi hija estaba relacionada contigo, no me lo podía creer...Te borré la memoria, utilizando material del mismo Muirfield, aunque te resististes con uñas y dientes.. repetías siempre lo mismo "Catherine" "Catherine"... pero al final caíste... Eso sí, nunca pude imaginar que mi hija fuera tan persistente...No se rindió jamás, con la cantidad de hombres que hay en el mundo... Hombre normales. Desde luego es digna descendiente de Rebecca. Pero, te puedo decir, que tus recuerdos acabarán volviendo."

-Aún tengo lagunas, pero van volviendo poco a poco, en gran parte gracias a Cat.- Vincent cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y lo miró.- ...o sea que tu misión era matarnos y utilizabas tu trabajo en el FBI para ello.

-Mi misión era evitar el daño que podáis llegar a hacer a alguien... tú, incluido. Pero aparte, tu eras un peligro para mi hija.. porque aunque no te lo creas, la quiero, y quiero lo mejor para ella...- suspiró otra vez.- El problema es que ella te quiere, posiblemente mas que a sí misma. Me di cuenta el día que te disparó para salvarme, estaba destrozada, y sé, que si me empeño en matarte, la acabaré matando también a ella...Tuve la esperanza que acabará enamorándose de Lowan. Una ex bestia siempre es mejor que una bestia, pero ya veo que no hay forma de separaos.

-¿Eso es tu forma de aceptarme?... .- el comentario de Vincent destilaba ironía..

-No... simplemente dejaré que lo arregléis vosotros. Ya no está en mis manos. Vincent...- miró alrededor mientras hablaba.- no puedes estar aquí mucho tiempo.. estás en peligro y todos estamos en peligro contigo aquí.

Vincent sonrió.

-¿Ahora, te importa que me pase algo?

-"No … le importas a mi hija. Y por ella voy a ayudarte en lo que pueda. Mi casa de Montauk está desocupada, la compró mi bisabuelo y acabará heredandola Cat. Puedes disponer de ella para lo que gustes..- Vincent entendió perfectamente para que se la estaba ofreciendo.- Nadie te buscará allí.

En la chimenea hay una puerta, no creo que tengas problemas para encontrarla, detrás de ella están los diarios que fue escribiendo Rebecca hasta que desapareció, nunca se supo que lo que le ocurrió, como murió. También hay anotaciones de mi bisabuelo, de mi padre, alguna mía...- miro al suelo algo avergonzado..-Mi familia tiene una deuda con ella. Mi antepasado, su hermano, fue quien la traicionó...quién divulgó lo que había descubierto. Podemos decir, que todo esto lo empezó él.

Si por un causal pasas pronto por ahí, lo cual te recomiendo...cógelos y dáselos a Cat...si esto sigue, ella tendrá que ocupar mi lugar y tú la ayudarás y la protegerás...pero se consciente de tus limitaciones y ten cerca siempre la gema."

-Te lo repito,..antes moriré que hacerle daño.

-Me alegra oír eso...

-Y ten en cuenta una cosa, no queremos matar a nadie mas...bestias o no... queremos salvarlas...

-Ya, pero a veces es matar o morir...- su voz se convirtió en un susurro... .- Vincent vete cuanto antes de aquí...quien te haya hecho esto esta ahí fuera... y Cat también, y sola. Y por favor, dile que venga a verme...tengo mucho que decirle.- algo en el tono de su voz denotaba tristeza.- Cat piensa que yo ayude a crear Muirfield y no es así, mi intención no era ayudarles, era destruirlos. La madre de Cat trabajaba para ellos cuando la conocí; ella siempre quiso impedir que los inocentes sufrieran y acabo siendo otra victima mas.

Vincent notó que Bob no mentía. Todo lo que le había dicho era cierto. Y estaba empezando a asustarse.

Un guarda de prisiones se acercó en ese momentos a Vincent.

-Keller, tu abogado quiere verte.-

-Mi abogado...- se giró.- me tengo que ir.

-Nos veremos ….- se despidió Reynolds.- Cuida de mi hija.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

* * *

Entró a la sala de entrevistas., confiando en que hubiera venido solo. Al final los carnets falsos que habían hecho para imprevistos, tenían su utilidad.

Se sentó y cogió el teléfono. JT hizo lo propio.

-Siempre te ha quedado fatal la corbata...

JT se miró el traje y se lo colocó mejor.

-Lo sé... y teniendo en cuenta que me he preparado para todo esto en 10 minutos, ha quedado bastante bien.. Por cierto, a tí tampoco te sienta muy bien el naranja.

Vincent sonrió.

-Ya me he dado cuenta...

-¿Como estás?

-Podía estar mejor... y desde luego, si todo sigue así, estaré peor.

JT lo miró fijamente.

-Vincent la cosa pinta mal. El detective que te arrestó le dijo a Cat y a Tess que habían encontrado huellas tuyas en el cuerpo de Curt Windsor y que iban a analizar tu sangre para cotejarla con fragmentos de sangre encontrados en las ellas...

-Lo sé.. nada mas llegar me han dicho que estaban esperando una orden de traslado. Me llevarán esta tarde al St. Benjamin a hacerme las pruebas.- se pasó la mano por la cara. Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado.

-¿Por qué no escapaste?.-le preguntó.

-Cuando me arrestaron no pude reaccionar, para cuando me dí cuenta estaba esposado.. y había demasiada policía para intentar nada. Además Cat estaba allí... podía haber resultado herida

-¿Y después?

Se apoyó en la silla.

-Estuve pensando en quien podía haberme hecho esto... y solo se me ocurría el padre de Cat. Tenía que llegar aquí y hablar con él..

-¿Y lo has hecho?

Vincent asintió.

-¿Y?

-No fue él... Eso sí el viaje ha valido la pena.. me ha contado una historia muy interesante..

-¿Sobre qué?

-Los antepasados de Cat, su relación con la gema, y como eso condicionará nuestro futuro, pero es larga y no tenemos tiempo... necesito que hagas una cosa por mi.. bueno, dos cosas por mí.

-Lo que me pidas...- se acercó más al cristal

-No quiero ir solo al hospital, como mi abogado deberías seguirme... quiero que controles todo lo que pase...no pierdas detalle.

JT lo observó detenidamente, comprendiendo al instante.

-¿Sabes a que hora será?

-No, pero seguro que como mi abogado.. te avisan.

-Ok... lo haré.

-Sera mejor que te marches...tienes mucho que hacer.

Jt se puso en pie.

-Cuídate mucho...

-Ah! no le digas nada a Cat... no quiero que esté en medio, por ahora.

-No sabe ni que he venido...

-¿Donde estaba?

-Hablando con Gabe...

Algo en las entrañas de Vincent se revolvió..

-Pidiéndole ayuda-. su voz destilada desaprobación..

-No, mas bien, asegurándose que no ha sido él..

Vincent no dijo nada. Recordó la conversación con Bob. Gabe tuvo oportunidad.

-Vincent, Gabe llevó a casa ayer por la noche a Cat. Rompieron cuando se dio cuenta de que ella te quiere a tí y parece que no le sentó muy bien...Le dijo que no dejaría que le hicieras daño otra vez.. Además era la única persona que sabia de tu relación con ella y que estabas está mañana en su casa...

-El detective sabia que ella era policía...- recordó Vincent.-.. si ha sido él lo mataré, JT, y esta vez Cat no podrá detenerme.

La forma de hablar de su amigo le dejo claro que hablaba muy en serio

-Me tengo que ir... nos vemos en el hospital...

-Nos vemos.

Colgó el teléfono y se fue. Vincent se quedo un rato mirando como se alejaba. No quería que él estuviera metido en todo esto pero no podía hacerlo solo. Lo necesitaba.

* * *

Jt entró como una exhalación en su casa. No había nadie. Nada mas quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata llamaron por teléfono. Era de la cárcel. Le indicaban que su cliente iba a someterse a las pruebas y que tenía que estar presente. El furgón saldría de prisión en una hora.

Mientras conducía hacia casa había llamado a una empresa de alquiler de coches. Tenía uno preparado esperándole. Fue hacia la en que su momento fue la habitación de Vincent. En uno de lo cajones había una mochila, dentro había dinero en metálico para una temporada, carnets falsos, entre ellos el que le había hecho Cat cuando pensaron irse juntos, pasaporte, una peluca, maquinillas de afeitar,espuma, un par de mecheros, una linterna, un móvil desechable, una pistola y munición, no es que le hiciera falta,pero por si acaso. Además metió ropa, algo de comida y par de botellines de agua. Todo era muy escaso.. pero es lo único que podía hacer.

Se puso una cazadora, un gorra, la mochila y salió de casa. Tenía que coger el coche e iba muy justo de tiempo.

* * *

Tess condujo desde casa de Gabe al apartamento de Cat. Cuando salieron solo acertó a decir que la llevara a su casa, que no estaba en condiciones de conducir. No habló nada mas en todo el camino. Tess, de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia su amiga. Cat lloraba en silencio, lágrimas sin control caían por sus mejillas, pero su expresión era imperturbable.

En cuanto entraron por la puerta. Cat se fue hacia el sofá, se tumbó y cerró los ojos.

-Cat... ¿quieres que te prepare algo de comer?..

Ella no parecía que la hubiera oído.

-¡Cat!

El grito de Tess hizo que se moviera ligeramente pero seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Ha sido él Tess. Lo ha hecho; ha mandado a Vincent a la cárcel por culpa de unos estúpidos celos...Pero lo mas triste es que todo este tiempo se estuvo cubriendo por si algo pasaba... Cogió las huellas de Vincent, antes de que nos separamos, antes de que él y yo empezáramos ¡Dios! He estado a punto de dejar a Vincent por él pensando que hacia lo correcto.

-Ya, pero nunca lo quisiste..

Cat reaccionó, volviendo la cabeza hacia su amiga.

-Eso no lo puedes saber...

-Cat.. por favor... en el momento que viste que Vincent podía desaparecer de tu vida para siempre, despertaste.. No tenía ningún futuro esa relación. Lo vuestro es, ¿como dijiste? Mágico..

Cat sonrió y asintió.

-Lo es, sin lugar a dudas lo es... ¡Como lo echo de menos!

Se sentó en el sofá.

-Tendría que ir a ver a Vincent a Rikers.-parecía que poco a poco iba reaccionando. Se levantó y fue hacia la cocina. Tess se dio cuenta de que de forma automática estaba haciendo te. Un buen te lo soluciona todo.

\- Pero ¿qué demonios le digo.?.. Gabe ha orquestado todo esto desde hace tiempo. Entonces automáticamente Vincent se escapa y lo mata. Y me quedo sin Vincent. Y si no le digo nada, sabrá que le estoy mintiendo. Y también me quedaré sin Vincent.

-Espera un poco, algo se nos ocurrirá.. por cierto, debería llamar a JT.

Tess marcó el número mientras Cat servia dos tazas de te. Su estomago solo podía soportar eso ahora, no le apetecía comer nada.

-No me coge en teléfono... que raro..-se acercó a la nevera..- con tu permiso voy a picar algo. Encontró una bandeja con shusi.- ¿te importa?

Cat la miró..

-No.. claro que no.- se sentó en el sofá con su te. Su mente no dejaba de elucubrar. Tess colocó el shusi en una bandeja y cogió palillos para las dos. Se sentó al lado de su amiga y puso la bandeja en la mesa.

\- Si fue Gabe quien hizo esto ¿cuando lo ha puesto en marcha?, ¿esta misma noche, después de que rompiéramos?...- se incorporó y cogió un poco de shusi.- No me lo puedo creer.

Tess esperó a terminar de masticar antes de hablar.

-No sé... el expediente del caso lo tenía el FBI. Acuérdate, lo estaba investigando tu padre.

Cat asintió. Tess continuo.

-Pudo entrar, dejar las huellas en la base datos y en el almacén de pruebas. Luego una llamada anónima y todo se desencadena. En cuatro horas los tienes en tu casa arrestándole.

-Esa es otra, ¿venir a mi casa? Y además..- Cat no dejaba de gesticular.- ¿por qué desde la 95, si es un caso del FBI por que tiene que venir la 95 ha arrestarlo?.- suspiró y volvió a recostarse en el sofá.- No entiendo nada.

-Lo que a mi no me cuadra con Gabe, es ¿como demonios metió las pruebas en el expediente?¿como pudo acceder ?

Cat de repente, recordó algo.

-Eso lo sé...- a medida que hablaba asentía:- Tess, ¿te acuerdas cuando me suspendieron después de arrestar a mi padre?.

Tess asintió, mientras volvía a coger un poco de shusi.

-La bala que le disparé a Vincent y que encontró el FBI... Gabe se encargó de sustituirla por otra, que no coincidía... Mi padre le debió dar la contraseña del almacén de pruebas. Me dijo que le había ayudado.

-Ahí lo tienes: tiene motivos, oportunidad y medios...

Cat se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Esto es peor que el infierno.

-Y que lo digas..- cogió su teléfono.- Voy a llamar otra vez a Jt...

Marco el numero y esperó. Se sorprendió, el teléfono estaba apagado.

-Esta apagado.. ¿donde demonios se ha metido este hombre?

Las dos se miraron... estaban teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos a su casa..¡ ya!.-dijo Cat, poniéndose en pie.

Tess hizo lo mismo. Cogieron sus abrigos y salieron rápidamente del apartamento.

* * *

Aparcó a unos 100 metros de Rikers. Desde donde estaba, podía ver claramente por donde saldrían con el furgón. Había llegado con suficiente antelación.. pero todo esto le iba a costar por lo menos un infarto, su corazón iba a 100 por hora. Seguro que Vincent lo estaba oyendo desde la cárcel.

Mientras esperaba no pudo dejar de pensar en la locura en que se estaba conviviente todo. Ahora que habían detenido a Sam, todo volvía a complicarse. De todos modos, con Sam había todavía muchos cabos sueltos. Los nombres que había aparecido en el Pendrive de Sam todavía no los había analizado detalladamente.¿Qué tipo de experimentos habían hecho, aparte de Muirfield? ¿Qué es lo que querían conseguir? Gabe tenia todos los números para ser el que había traicionado a Vincent, pero también podían haber sido los miembros de esa sociedad. Era gente con muchísimo poder, podían perfectamente haber seguido a Cat a casa...o incluso tenerlos vigilados desde hacia tiempo..

Sus pulsaciones, ya de por si aceleradas estaban empezando ser peligrosas. Tenía que tranquilizarse, no podía desmayarse ahora.

Por lo menos, Cat y Tess no había aparecido por la casa mientras preparaba todo. No sabia que excusa iba poner para lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque también era cierto que estaba un poco preocupado por la reacción de Gabe ante lo que Cat le hubiera dicho.

En esos momentos, la puerta de la prisión se abrió y el furgón salio.

Paso justo por enfrente él. Le dejó unos 100 metros y empezó a seguirlo. Intentó mantener siempre la distancia. No quería ir demasiado cerca.

El recorrido hasta el St. Benjamin era de poco mas de media hora. Si Vincent tenia intención de hacer algo, tenía que se pronto.

JT lo vio enseguida, estaban pasando por una zona muy poco poblada. La carretera pasaba por debajo de una linea de metro en altura. El semáforo se puso rojo. Alrededor no había nadie, solo coches aparcados y a la izquierda un muro de hormigón. Detrás solo estaba él.

Era hora o nunca.

El semáforo se puso verde pero, el furgón no arrancó. Jt esperó, expectante.

De repente, la puerta trasera del furgón salió disparada. Detrás un guardia salio despedido. Vincent salio detrás de él. JT pudo ver como su amigo lo reducía. No había nadie mas.

Vincent se dio la vuelta empezando a controlarse. Enseguida vio a Jt. Este arrancó acelerando al máximo. Vin abrió la puerta en marcha y se metió dentro, en el asiento de atrás. Jt condujó a todo velocidad para alejarse del lugar.

Le tiró la mochila .

-Me alegro muchísimo de verte...amigo.- JT lo decía de verdad..- como puedes ver te entendí perfectamente.

-Siempre has sido muy listo.. y yo también me alegro de verte.

-En la mochila tienes todo lo que tenias preparado. Te he metido algo de comer -le indicó mientras seguía conduciendo hasta llegar al centro de Manhattan, allí estarían mas seguros

-He comido en la prisión.. pero gracias.

\- ¿Donde quieres que vayamos?...

Vincent empezó a cambiarse de ropa.

-Sigue conduciendo hacia el este a Queens... ya te diré mas adelante..

JT lo hizo. El tráfico a esas horas era ya infernal. Continuamente miraba por los espejos para comprobar si alguien los estaba siguiendo. Por ahora nada.

-¿Donde pretendes ir?

Vincent sonrió.

-Alguien inesperado me ha ofrecido refugio..

Jt esperó a que siguiera hablando pero no lo hizo; lo miró por el retrovisor.

-No piensas decirme nada, ¿verdad?

-Hasta que no sepamos con quién estamos tratando, no...-metió el mono de la prisión en la bolsa.- se puso la sudadera y la gorra. Cogió el dinero y se lo metió al bolsillo Colocó el cargador en la pistola y volvió a ponerla en la mochila..-no podemos fiarnos ahora de nadie JT, estamos solos, Tu, Tess, Cat y yo...

-Y tu nuevo amigo...

-Si, y mi nuevo amigo...- lo dijo con ironía.

-¿Es de fiar?

-Por lo menos sé que ahora no me está mintiendo.

-Vincent, no soy tonto... solo puede ser el padre de Cat... ¿de verdad de te vas a fiar de él, con lo que te ha hecho?.

Este lo miró a través del retrovisor.

-En este momento, no tengo mas remedio.. además sé cuando la gente me miente..-cambió de tema -. sigue conduciendo hacia el norte...En cuando pueda me pondré en contacto con vosotros... bueno a Cat no creo que pueda estar mucho tiempo sin venir a verla..-suspiró -... no le digas nada... yo lo haré... ¿ok?

Jt negó con la cabeza.

-Parece mentira que no la conozcas no va a parar hasta que aparezcas...y si se entera de que le estoy mintiendo, me torturará y Tess le ayudará..

Vincent sonrió abiertamente-

-Me estás metiendo en un lío gordo... mujeres cabreadas..

-Lo sé… lo sé... Quiero que me hagas otro favor, ve a mi casa antes de que todo estalle. En uno de los cajones de mi dormitorio, hay un caja pequeña; quiero que la cojas y la lleves a tu casa... guárdala.

-¿Una caja pequeña? ¿la gema?

-No, no es la gema... es... un anillo..

-¿Para Cat?

Vincent se apoyó en el asiento.

-¿Tú que crees?

-¿Cuándo demonios lo compraste?

-Ayer por la tarde.. tenía la estúpida idea de que tal vez podíamos tener una vida relativamente normal..

-Pero, ella todavía no tenia claro volver contigo..

-JT, después de la noche que habíamos pasado, no podía ser de otro modo. De todos modos, no pensaba dárselo ya.. pero era una posibilidad cercana. Quería ofrecerle un futuro, un futuro juntos.

En ese momento llegaron al limite cerca de Queens.

-Déjame a aquí mismo.-le dijo mientras se ponía la cazadora y unos guantes.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si... .- abrió la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y miró a JT.- gracias.. amigo..

-No hay de que...- le contestó, mientras veía como salía y se alejaba.

Lo vio coger un taxi y dirigirse fuera de la ciudad. Se frotó las sienes, tenía un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios. Con el rostro desencajado por la preocupación encendió el motor y fue a devolver el coche. Luego iría con su coche a buscar la caja.

* * *

Tess y Cat llegaron a la casa de Jt, poco antes de que apareciera por la puerta. Notaron enseguida que venia algo sofocado.

-JT, ¿qué te pasa?.- le preguntó Tess. Fue hacia él, pero se apartó.

-No esperaba encontraros aquí...

-He estado llamándote desde que salimos de casa de Gabe y no he podido localizarte. - ¿por qué llevas el teléfono apagado?

Contestó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- Debo haberme quedado sin batería...

Cat lo miró fijamente.

-Jt, no soy Vincent, pero sé cuando me están mintiendo. ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

-Lo siento, de verdad, pero tengo que irme.

Cat lo persiguió.

-¿A donde?

-Cat, prometo contarte todo cuando pueda, pero ahora no..

Fue hacia el mueble bar y sacó unas llaves de uno de los cajones. Se dirigió hacia Tes y la besó.

-Confía en mi,, vale.. luego..

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar. El ya había salido por la puerta.

-Aquí esta pasando algo muy raro...:- fue lo único que acertó a decir.

.No hace falta que me lo digas.

* * *

JT condujó todo lo deprisa que pudo. Había devuelto el coche de alquiler después de limpiarlo exhaustivamente. Había utilizado otro carnet de conducir falso con lo cual era difícil que lo relacionaran con él. Aun así estaba muerto de miedo.

Tardó en llegar poco mas de 15 minutos. Como siempre la puerta estaba abierta. Vincent era así, que le íbamos a hacer.

Se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo. Empezó a abrir los cajones, y en el cajón superior de la mesilla encontró lo que estaba buscando, una cajita negra. La abrió sin poder resistirse. Dentro había un anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante. Era sencillo, elegante, perfecto para Catherine. Lo guardo en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Miró alrededor y sin más, salio disparado de la "casa-bote". Cuando arrancó el motor y empezaba acelerar, vio por el retrovisor que un montón de coches patrulla con las luces y las sirenas encendidas, se dirigían allí. Por los pelos.

Salió despacio, sin llamar la atención, en dirección al atardecer de Manhattan.

* * *

Cat no podía estarse quieta. No hacia mas que andar de un lado a otro. ¿Qué estaba tramando JT? De repente, se paró.

-Voy a llamar a Dana. Ahora que Sam está en la cárcel, supongo que podría salir del programa de protección de testigos y seguir dedicándose a lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Crees que algún día podra perdonar a Sam?

-No lo sé... en el fondo Sam estaba traumatizado por la muerte de su hijo, eso le llevo a cometer los asesinatos, a justificar sus acciones para que otros pagasen por lo hicieron.. Podría considerarse estrés postraumático, no me extrañaría que los abogados vayan por ahí, para justificar sus acciones.

-Cat, hay una cosa que no me quedó muy clara.. ¿Sam era Barnes, o no?

-Bueno, Barnes existió como ta, pero desde hace 6 años creemos que Sam suplantó su identidad para intentar conseguir la formula que le permitiría crear sus propias bestias. No sabemos que fue del verdadero Barnes.

-Creo que tendremos que hacerle una visita en la cárcel...

-Si, hay que preguntarle unas cuantas cosas.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono de Cat.

-Es Gabe...

-¿Qué quiere ahora?

Cat contestó.

-¿Qué quieres?.- Cat no estaba para preámbulos.

-¡Te dije que iríamos a por él!- el tono de su voz era amenazador.

-¿De qué estas hablado?

-Espero, por tu bien que no hayas tenido que ver...

-¡Gabe, por favor!...- Cat le exigía, no le suplicaba.

El, al otro lado se hizo de rogar.

-¡¿Gabe?!

-Vincent ha escapado.

-¿Qué?!:- miró a Tess.- Ha escapado...- le dijo a esta ultima. Volvió a la conversación con Gabe.- ¿qué ha pasado?

-Se ha escapado cuando lo estaban llevando al hospital St. Benjamin para hacerle pruebas... Pruebas de ADN.

Cat se sintió desfallecer.

-¿Ha hecho daño a alguien?

-Unos cuantos policías heridos... nada mas. Cat, te lo advertí, vamos a ir a por él.

-Lo sé...Adiós Gabe..:- le colgó.

-¿Y ahora que?.- le preguntó Tess.

-No lo sé... ¡Dios! Todo esto me supera.- su cara reflejaba rendición.- A partir de ahora lo que es seguro es que Gabe se convierte en perro de presa, y adivina, quién va a ser la presa...

-Adivino..Y eso nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta... ¿Donde demonios está JT?

En ese momento, vieron que la puerta se abría de golpe.

* * *

Cuando entró en el club de caballeros lo estaban esperando. Las dos tenían los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?.- le pregunto Cat nada mas verlo aparecer.

-No puedo decírselo..

-Si puedes...Gabe acaba de llamar. Vincent se ha escapado mientras lo llevaban de la cárcel al St. Benjamin.

JT decidió cambiar de tema.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué tal la conversación con Gabe?.- se acercó a la barra y sacó una cerveza de la nevera. Se la bebió de un se sacó otra.

-JT, estamos esperando.

-Yo también... ¿qué ha dicho Gabe?

Cat le contestó.

-Que todos sabemos que Vincent es un asesino y que donde mejor está es en la cárcel.- se frotó las sienes:- Sin lugar a dudas a sido él..

-Lo siento, Cat... sé lo que tiene que dolerte todo esto..

-No, no creo que lo sepas...El muy hijo de puta me dijo que si volvía con él, todo quedaría olvidado.. pero no me lo creo..

-Acaba de llamar para decir que se ha escapado ¿qué sabes?.- le preguntó Tess directamente

-No sé nada... y aunque lo supiera tampoco podría decíroslo...

Cat se acercó y lo agarró del brazo.

-¿No se habrá marchado, verdad?...sin mí...¿no me haría esto, ahora?

-Cat.. no puedo contestarte...

Ella se sentó en el sofá estaba destrozada. Jt, al verla en ese estado fue hacia ella.

-Cat .- la abrazó.- No sé lo que Vin tiene pensado pero, nosotros tenemos que estar aquí, para hacer que no llegue a mas, tenemos que intentar limpiar el nombre de Vincent de una vez por todas...Esa es la única forma de que tengáis un futuro...- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Ella se incorporó y lo miró.

-Tienes razón... es la única forma.. pero no puedo creer que se haya ido sin mí...con todo lo que hemos pasado, con todo lo que nos dijimos la noche pasada.- parecía que hubieran pasado siglos del entonces.- no ha podido irse sin mas...

Se levantó del sofá.

-Voy a ir a casa.. por si decide venir...Tengo que estar ahí..

-Tu casa estará vigilada.- le advirtió Tess.

-El sabrá llegar a mí sin que lo vean...- Fue hacia la puerta pero antes de se volvió-. Mañana por la mañana, si puedo, iremos a ver a Sam y a mi padre a Rikers... ¿de acuerdo?

Tess asintió mientras la veía irse. En cuanto se cerró la puerta detrás de su amiga, se dio la vuelta, para enfrentar a JT.

-A mi me lo vas a contar todo, con detalle, con muchos detalles..- se notaba que estaba enfadada.

Él fue hacia ella y la besó.

-Lo sé.. sé que te lo voy a contar... pero antes tengo que guardar algo.-sacó de su bolsillo la caja negra y lo metió en la caja fuerte del club.

Regresó donde estaba Tess, le cogió la mano y la llevo al sofá. Se sentaron juntos y le contó todo, desde el momento en que recibió la llamada de Rikers.

* * *

Llegó a la casa de Reynolds en Montauk poco antes de que anocheciera. Esperó un tiempo prudencial antes de decidir que era un lugar lo suficientemente seguro. No oyó a nadie ni vio nada.

Se fue acercando despacio. Rodeó la casa para entrar por la puerta de atrás. Un golpe seco y rompió el cristal de la puerta. Quitó sin problemas el cerrojo.

Tardó unos segundo en entrar. Seguía sin oír nada. Abrió la puerta y entró.

Se quedó quieto. Estaba en la cocina. Miró por la ventana. La casa estaba totalmente rodeada por un precioso bosque. Era prácticamente imposible que alguien lo viera desde fuera aunque encendiera alguna luz. Encendió una pequeña lampara situada en una mesita auxiliar.

Agradecía haber entrado, hacia un frío infernal afuera. Se quitó la chaqueta, la gorra y los guantes.

Se aventuró en la casa. Recordaba que la cocina daba directamente al salón por una puerta doble. Salió por ahí y vio justo enfrente estaba la chimenea. Un esplendida chimenea de ladrillos. Encendió otra pequeña lamparita. Se sentó en el sofá y la miró. Estuvo observando durante un rato. Cada ladrillo, cada junta, los maderos. Al final lo vio, un pequeño relieve en uno de los maderos a la izquierda, lo mas alejado posible del fuego. Se levantó y tiró de el. Era una puerta.

Dentro encontró una caja de metal. Estaba cerrada con un candado. Duro poco..

Se sentó otra vez en el sofá y la colocó encima de la mesa. La abrió.

Sacó un bolsa impermeable que contenía tres cuadernos de tamaño folio bastante envejecidos, luego otro par de libretas, un poco mas modernas y por último un pendrive. Había también una caja cuadrada, estaba hecha de madera y tenía un intrincado bajorrelieve en la parte superior, era preciosa y desde luego tenía bastantes años. La abrió y vio una funda de terciopelo, dentro no había nada. A Vincent le dio la impresión de que era un estuche para guardar joyas. La gema de Duncan.

Muy despacio abrió la bolsa impermeable. Los cuadernos de Rebecca Reynolds estaban allí. Sacó uno de ellos. Lo abrió por la primera página con mucho cuidado. El encuadernado y el papel estaban bastante secos y crujieron al hacerlo, pero aguantaron. En la parte de atrás de la tapa, había una fecha "5 de mayo de 1827" y al lado había un 2 rodeado por un circulo. Debajo ponía el nombre de ella.

En la primera página solo había una cosa un dibujo excepcional del que Vincent imaginó sería Duncan. El dibujo de Rebecca lo representaba alto, fuerte, muy musculoso, con una fea cicatriz que el cruzada el labio inferior y le llegaba hasta la barbilla. Iba vestido con un kilt escoces, y en su cuello Vincent puso distinguir claramente la gema, prácticamente igual a la que él había escondido.

Dejó el cuaderno encima de la mesa...Suspiró, estaba profundamente cansado. Hoy podía permitirse el lujo de dormir..La caza del hombre estaría empezando, a partir de mañana, irían con todo lo que pudieran a por él.

Volvió a guardar todo. Metió la caja de metal vacía en el hueco de la chimenea y cerró la puerta. Apagó las luces y se llevó todo el cuarto que había compartido con Cat cuando estuvieron allí. Bueno, el cuarto que casi compartió con Cat. ¡Como cambiaron las cosas a partir de entonces!

Dejó su mochila encima de un sillón. Encendió la luz de una de las mesillas. Sacó la ropa, un poco de comida de la que le había preparado JT y los botellines de agua. Dejó todos los cuadernos encima de una mesa, y se sentó en la cama. Lo que empezó siendo una de las mejores noches de su vida, se había convertido en una pesadilla. Y no había hecho que empezar.

Se quitó las botas y se tumbó en la cama. Apagó la luz. Ahí, solo, en una lugar tan inesperado, solo podía pensar en ella. Su cara, su sonrisa, sus maravilloso ojos. ¡Dios! ¡Cuanto la echaba de menos! Y pensar que durante un momento se había permitido soñar con una vida normal juntos. Respiró profundamente, tenía que dormir, mañana le esperaba otro día muy largo. Cerró los ojos y enseguida cayó dormido.

En sus sueños, se vio a si mismo vestido con un kilt. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Sufría, sufría mucho. Delante de él una Cat con vestido de época y con lágrimas en los ojos le decía que lo quería y que lo querría mientras viviese. El solo acertaba a decirle: "Hazlo" " Tienes que hacerlo""Nunca olvides que te quiero mas que a mi vida". Y lo hizo. Le voló la cabeza.

* * *

Cat entró en su apartamento y fue esperanzada hacia la ventana del balcón. Estaba cerrada. Respiró profundamente. Tenía que haber ido a verla.. no podía irse sin ella. No sería capaz, habían jurado que no volverían a separarse.

Se dirigió a su dormitorio, tal vez, había dejado una nota. Cuando llegó vio que la cama estaba vacía, no había nota.

Aún así decidió subir a la terraza.

Tampoco estaba allí. Se quedó un rato, recordando el momento que habían pasado allí, hacia apenas 24 horas. El momento en que le dijo que la quería...Se abrazó a si misma. No habían sido mas que una pocas horas de felicidad.

Podían haberlo intentado ahora que Vincent ya no tenía que esconderse. Podían vivir juntos, incluso haberse casado,...tener una vida... y Gabe había decidido que no. Que ella no debía de estar con Vincent... ¿quién demonios se creía él para decidir eso? No podía evitar sentirse culpable, si no hubiera caído en sus brazos...Quiso sustituir a Vincent por él y cometió el mayor error de su vida.

Vincent se culpaba constantemente de los errores que él había cometido, siempre decía que él había sido el causante de que su relación se rompiera, pero ella no supo estar a la altura. Tenía que haber reflexionado y darse cuenta de que no podía estar con nadie mas que con él y en lugar de eso, al sentirse traicionada y abandonada, se lanzó en los brazos Gabe...Lo había estropeado todo... y no sabía como lo iba a poder arreglar.

Empezó a tener frío. Era tarde. Vincent no vendría... Volvió lentamente a casa.

Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, abrió la ventana con la esperanza de que pudiera entrar por la escalera de incendios, se quitó las botas y se tumbó en la cama. Se tapó con el convertor y mirando hacia la ventana, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Encendió la luz del almacén de pruebas de la 125. Era tarde, mas de las 11 de la noche. No había nadie vigilando, no tendría problemas.

Buscó una caja con el nombre de Sam Langdon y fecha 3/3/2014. Le llevó un rato localizarla pero al final lo hizo. La abrió y sacó un maletín. Dentro estaban los viales de suero que habían quedado sin utilizar, quedaban 5. Los sacó y los guardó en su propio maletín. Había cambiado ya el informe. En el nuevo se especificaba que el maletín estaba vacio.

-No se sabe cuando algo puede ser útil.- se dijo a si mismo Gabe antes de apagar la luz y salir. Por supuesto, nadie lo vio.

* * *

Cat se despertó sobresaltada cuando oyó que llamaban a su puerta. Miró el reloj eran las 7 de la mañana. Si no fuera porque Vincent no estaba a su lado parecería un déjà vu. Eso y que se había quedado dormida vestida.

Volvieron a llamar

-Voy, Voy..- fue hacia la puerta adormilada; no había pasado buena noche.

Abrió. Gabe y otros dos policías uniformados entraron en la casa.

Gabe le enseñó un papel.

-Esto es una orden para registrar tu casa.-le dijo mientras se lo entregaba.

Los policías fueron hacia las habitaciones.

-¡No os dejéis nada!...-les ordenó-. Y tener cuidado es peligroso.

Cat cerró los ojos. Todo esto era demasiado.

-Catherine.. coge las llaves de tu coche.. queremos examinarlo.

Ella fue hacia la entrada, en una bandeja estaban las llaves. Cogió su abrigo del perchero.

Los policías volvieron. Miraron en el balcón.

-No hay nadie... no está aquí.

Gabe fue hacia dentro, no se quedaba conforme.

Cat vio que se metía en su dormitorio y oyó ruidos en el baño. Poco después salio, en su rostro había decepción.

-Vayámonos al garaje.- cogió a Cat del brazo y la sacó del apartamento.

Cuando llegaron le pidió las llaves. Abrió el coche y encendió el GPS.

-No vas a encontrar nada allí...

El la miró fijamente. Cat lo tenía encendido constantemente podía darle una idea de donde había estado ella el día anterior. No encontró nada que le facilitara información sobre Vincent.

-Te lo dije...-

El salió del coche.

-Por una parte me alegro, no me hubiera gustado tener que arrestarte por ayudar a Vincent a huir.

-Ya puedo subir a casa.

-Te acompaño, de paso me daré otra vuelta.

Ella suspiró resignada. ¡Qué difícil iba a ser todo esto!

Cat permaneció en el salón de su apartamento, mientras Gabe lo registraba, otra vez.. No lo iba a encontrar. Vincent no había ido a verla.

Cuando se quedo conforme volvió a salón y fue hacia ella.

-Sé que vendrá..

-¿O no? Tal vez ha pensado que lo mejor es huir lo mas lejos posible.

-Entonces te habrá dejado sola de nuevo.

-Por tu culpa..- le dijo soltando veneno al hablar.

-No.. las cosas han acabado como tenían que acabar ..- se acercó mas a ella.

Cat tragó saliva y se apartó todo lo que pudo.

-Al final lo cogeremos... pero no puedo garantizarte si vivo o muerto...Es un fugitivo peligroso y no podemos andarnos con tonterías. Si se resiste tiraremos a matar.

Piensa en lo que te dije... sabes que todo lo hago por tí.

-Vete ahora mismo de mi casa...- le ordenó ella.

Gabe se dirigió a la puerta y salió dando un portazo.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse la sobresalto. Se sentó en el sofá y empezó a llorar.

Estuvo así un rato hasta que se dio cuenta que no podía rendirse.. Gabe no se saldría con la suya. Tenía que llamar a Tess. Luego lo haría.

Fue hacia el baño y se lavó la cara. Se miró al espejo... estaba horrible.. las preocupaciones se reflejaban en su rostro..

No podía dejar de pensar en él.

-¿Donde estás, Vincent, donde estás?.- preguntó en voz alta.

De repente, la cortina de la bañera se abrió. Y una voz maravillosa le contestó.

-Aquí...

Ella se dio la vuelta para verlo dentro de la bañera sonriendo como solo él sabia hacerlo. Sin pensarlo se metió dentro, sin darse cuenta abrió el grifo de la ducha.

Lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Cuando lo soltó, le agarró fuerte la cara y lo besó, y por supuesto él le devolvió el beso. Permanecieron así hasta que Vincent se dio cuenta de que se estaban mojando.

-Cat deberíamos salir de aquí.

-No estoy de acuerdo.- y sin dejar de besarlo empezó a quitarse la chaqueta.

-No estarás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando...

-¿Qué estoy pensando?:- preguntó mientras le besaba en el cuello.

El se quitó el abrigo y el jersey rápidamente.

-Mmmm,... en lo mismo que yo.:- la agarró por la cintura y la apretó contra él.

Cat río divertida.

-Ya lo noto...

Se desnudaron tirando la ropa mojada al suelo del baño mientras, no paraban de besarse.

El agua seguía cayendo mientras se abrazaban, mojandolos a ambos. Habían solo 24 de separación pero algo les decía que podía pasar mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran estar juntos otra vez.

Cat se paró, cogió su gel y empezó enjabonar a Vincent con sus manos, siguiendo el recorrido de su cuerpo. Desde los hombros hacia abajo, pasando por su perfecto trasero, , fue bajando por sus musculosas piernas hasta llegar a sus pies. Luego le dio la vuelta y empezó a subir, tobillos , rodillas, sus muslos, llegó entre sus piernas. Levantó la vista y vio a Vincent con los ojos cerrados y riendo suavemente. Enjabonó delicadamente esa zona y luego siguió subiendo, su abdomen plano, su pecho, sus maravillosos brazos, esas manos que la volvían loca, sus hombros y para terminar, su cuello.

-Luego tú.- le dijo.

-Te lo recordaré.- le aseguró ella.

Cuando terminó le hizo sentarse, ella se puso de rodillas y le lavó el pelo.

-Hay pocas cosas que nos gusten mas a las mujeres que, que nos laven el pelo.- lo fue haciendo con suaves masajes.

-Ya veo...- sonrío.

Luego lo aclaró...Vincent ya tenía otras ideas en la mente. Pero lo primero era lo primero.

-Ahora que toca a ti.-

Cat se puso en pie. El agua caliente había empezado a formar un vaho a su alrededor, creando una extraña sensación de irrealidad. En ese momento no existían nada mas que ellos dos. Todo lo demás había desaparecido.

El empezó a enjabonarla. Recorrió despacio su espalda. Poco a poco fue esculpiendo su cuerpo con el jabón, la suave curva de su vientre, sus pechos, que no pudo evitar llevarse a la boca y saborear... su delicado cuello. Disfrutó haciéndolo tanto como ella recibiéndolo.

-¿Qué tal?.- le pregunto mientras la abrazaba.

-No tengo palabras.-

Se metieron los dos bajo el agua besándose. Luego él se apartó.

-Siéntate

Ella lo hizo. Se sentó. Vincent lo hizo con las piernas abiertas detrás de ella.

Se pego todo lo que pudo y empezó a lavarle el pelo. Su precioso pelo castaño. Masajes circulares recorrieron su cuero cabelludo.

Cat suspiro.

-Parece que llevas haciendo toda la vida haciendo esto.

El rio.

-Simplemente me dejo llevar.

Ella se levantó y se dio la vuelta. Lo miro detenidamente, por su expresión Vincent sabia lo que iba a hacer. Se dejó caer con poco a poco en medio de sus piernas quedando los dos cara a cara. Se estiró, cerró los ojos y dejó que agua de la ducha cayera suavemente por su pelo y su espalda. Levantó sus manos y empezó a aclarárselo, a la vez sus caderas iniciaron un movimiento ascendente y descendente encima de él. Vincent solo podía contemplarla. Era la imagen mas erótica que había visto en su vida. Sus manos la acariciaron. El acompasó sus caderas a las suyas y empezaron a moverse al unisono.

Cuando acabo de aclararse se inclinó hacia el, dejando que la agua le cayera por espalda...Era un auténtico placer.. y lo besó. Pasó su lengua por sus labios. El hizó lo mismo con los suyos. Los movimientos fueron aumentando de intensidad y velocidad. Los besos se hicieron mas profundos. De repente, Cat contuvo la respiración... y convulsionó. Vincent la agarró de las caderas y siguió hasta que ella ya no pudo mas, sintió como se contraía y distendía a su alrededor y él tampoco pudo mas.. con un gemido se agarró fuertemente a Cat y se dejó llevar.

Una hora mas tarde, todavía estaban en la bañera. La habían llenado, Cat había puesto velas...y se habían metido dentro... no querían salir, no querían enfrentarse a lo que les esperaba fuera...Solo querían estar uno en los brazos del otro. Prácticamente no habían hablado..

Vincent tenía tanto que contarle que no sabia por donde empezar y Cat tenía tanto miedo de que se enfrentara a Gabe, que tampoco quería hablar., y además, en cualquier momento la policía aparecería otra vez ahí... pero ahora no querían pensar en ello..

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**: **Tumbas**

El sol del amanecer se filtraba a través de las cortinas del Club de caballeros. JT llevaba ya un rato despierto. Estaba demasiado preocupado para pegar ojo.

Había obligado a Tess a irse a su casa. Ella quería quedarse con él, pero tenían que descansar.. además le apetecía estar solo. El día había sido espantoso.

Se levantó a las 5 de la mañana desesperado de ver pasar las horas . No hacia mas que darle vueltas a la cabeza pensando como demonios podían arreglar semejante desastre. Como poder hacer que Vincent no tuviera que responder por el asesinato de Windsor.

Cuanto mas lo pensaba mas se daba cuanta de que Gabe tenía razón, él lo había hecho, él había matado al padre de Tori.

Se sentó en enfrente de la pantalla del ordenador con un café bien cargado en la mano.

No tenía ni idea de por donde empezar. Se acordó de que no había investigado todavía los nombres de la lista que Sam, tenía encriptada en el pen. Fue al archivo donde los había guardado y los buscó.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y Gabe entró seguido por dos policías uniformados. JT se levantó de la silla.

-JT Forbes tiene que acompañarnos a comisaria.- le dijo mientras se acercaba a él. Los policías lo rodearon.

-No creo que todo esto sea necesario..

-¡No estas en condiciones de decirme a mi lo que es o no necesario!.- le gritó Gabe.- En las cámaras de la prisión se ve claramente que fuiste a visitar a Vincent haciéndote pasar por abogado. Suplantación de personalidad, utilización de documentación falsa...

JT lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres Gabe?

-Que me digas primero, de qué hablaste con él y luego, donde demonios se esconde.

-No sé donde se esconde...- intentaba aparentar tranquilidad cuando en el fondo estaba muerto de miedo.

Gabe se dirigió a los policías.

-Echar un vistazo por toda la casa...si encontraís cualquier cosa sospechosa me lo decís...- les ordenó.

Cuando salieron del salón, se acercó a JT.

-Sé que algo os traeís entre manos.. él no pudo hacerlo solo, no pudo desaparecer sin ayuda...

JT siguió aguantandole la mirada.

-No sé nada.. Además me extraña que pongas en duda la capacidad de Vincent de cuidarse solito..

-¡No pudo hacerlo solo!.- volvió a gritarle.-. ¿ de qué hablasteís en la cárcel?

-No tengo porque decirtelo...-no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. sentía como empezaba a sudar...pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Gabe lo observó detenidamente.

-De acuerdo, vamos a comisaria. El FBI estará encantado de preguntarte.

JT no se dejó intimidar.

-Vamos a comisaria.- le repitio.

En ese momento los dos policías volvieron al salón.

-No hemos encontrado nada..

Gabe les gritó.

-No importa, ¡nos vamos.!... y nos llevamos al señor Forbes con nosotros..- le dirigió JT una encantadora y falsa sonrisa, mientras le cogió del brazo y la llevaba hacia la salida.

* * *

Les costó salir de la bañera pero al final, lo hicieron. Vincent fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¿Deberiamos salir de aquí, no crees?

Cat estaba tan a gusto apoyada en su pecho que no tenía ninguna intención.

-No, no quiero... aquí nada ni nadie puede hacernos daño...Además estaba tan preocupada de que no vinieras...- le dijo mientra se giraba para mirarlo-. Estaba tan asustada.

-Pues ya ves.. aquí me tienes, ni siendo un prófugo de la justicia puedo resistirme a tus encantos.- agachó la cabeza y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

Ella río con ganas.

-Y no veas como me gusta que no puedas resistirte a mis encantos.-le devolvió el beso.

-Cat.. de verdad... tenemos cosas que hacer.. por de pronto..-dirigio su mirada hacia la ropa empapada que estaba tirada en el suelo -. deberíamos secar eso cuanto antes... ahora mismo voy un poco justo de fondo de armario.

Cat se levantó con cuidado de no resbalar.

-De acuerdo.. pero veo que no has perdido tu sentido del humor.

-Eso nunca..

Cat se enrolló en una toalla y le tendió otra a Vincent que se la anudo a la cintura.

Cogió toda la ropa y la llevó a la secadora. La puso en funcionamiento. Luego cogió los zapatos y los dejó en el balcón. El sol los secaría.

Mientras, Vincent, sacó la mochila que había guardado precipitadamente en el armario y puso encima de la cama la poca ropa que le quedaba. Cat entró en ese momento.

-Voy a hacer café...¿quieres?

-Por supuesto..

Ella lo miró de arriba a abajo.

-¿Qué?.- le preguntó él.

-Estás estupendo en toalla...

El se acercó a ella y la abrazó

-Creo que deberías desayunar así... ya te vestirás luego.-lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó al salón.

* * *

Tess se encontraba concentrada en el expediente de un caso. Llevaban tanto retraso que podían pasarse un mes enterrada en papeles. Y desde luego no podía contar con Catherine, tendría que apañárselas sola, pero bueno para eso estaban las amigas.

Empezó a teclear en el ordenador, para hacer el informe sobre un caso de desaparición resuelto, cuando una voz a su espalda le hizo volverse rápidamente, era JT.

-No la vas a recuperar haciendo esto..

Gabe lo agarró y le indicó que subiera las escaleras que le llevaban a la sala de interrogatorios.

-No lo hago por eso.. Por si no te has enterado, hay un asesino suelto.

Tess se levantó y se colocó delante de los dos, antes de que empezaran a subir.

-Gabe ¿qué estás haciendo con él?

-Tess... tienes un don para ponerte en medio...

-Dime donde lo llevas...- estaba enfadándose por momentos.

-Tess dejalo, no es nada, contestar una preguntas y ya está..-JT intentaba tranquilizarla.- No te preocupes..

Pasaron por su lado y empezaron a subir. Hizo ademán de seguirles pero Gabe la paró en seco.

-Te quedas abajo..¿lo entiendes?

-Gabe, algún día te voy a hacer tragar esa chulería..

El se rió en su cara.

-Algún dia...- se dio la vuelta y se fue detrás de JT y los policías.

* * *

Cat se metió en la cocina a preparar de dos tazas de café, mientras Vincent se sentaba en el brazo del sillón. Estuvo un rato observándola..

-¿Cuando piensas contarme lo de Gabe?.- le preguntó mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

Ella se quedo quieta con una de las tazas en la mano. Respiró hondo y levantó los ojos hacia él-.

Estaba contigo antes...y me parece que buscaba algo o a alguien...¿Ha sido él?

A Cat le costó contestar.

-Creo que si.. no me cuadra nadie mas.- salió de la cocina y le dio una taza a él. Se sentó en el sofá.-Fuimos Tess y yo a su casa a preguntarle. Al principio se le notaba sorprendido.. pero luego, cuando se dio cuenta de que sospechabamos de él.. todo cambio. Empezó a decir que eras un asesino...- su voz se quebró.Vin se sentó a su lado.- ..que todos lo sabíamos, que tu lo habías matado.. como a muchos otros.. y que..- miró a Vin al hablar.- se había cansado de encubrirte...que donde mejor estabas era en la cárcel...-

-¿Hay algo mas?.- Ella lo miro sorprendida.- ...lo noto Cat.. ¿qué es lo no me has contado?

Cat cerró los ojos y se recostó en el pecho de Vincent.

-Me dijo que si volvía con él todo quedaría olvidado.. que él sabía como hacerme feliz.. y que contigo jamás tendría una vida..

El le acarició el pelo todavía húmedo.

-En el fondo es lo que siempre ha querido desde que te puso los ojos encima.. a ti...solo a tí.. todo lo ha hecho por tí...

-Le abofetee..- le confesó ella.

-¿En serio?.- le preguntó muy sorprendido.

-Estaba tan enfadada... me sentía engañada ..-Se giró y lo miró fijamente.- casi te dejo por él.. .- lo besó.

El le devolvió el beso y la abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo.

-Tess y yo hablamos de como podía haberlo hecho.. tenía acceso al FBI por culpa de mi padre.. tuvo acceso al cadáver de Windsor y tiene motivos..Pero no lo reconoció...- suspiró.

-Ya me encargaré yo de él..

Cat se apartó visiblemente alterada.

-¡No!.. ¡tu no te encargarás de nada!..- su tono de voz no admitía discusiones..-Vincent, te está provocando..Es exactamente lo que quiere, que vayas a por él..

En ese momento el teléfono de Cat empezó a sonar. Se levantó.

-Es Tess...- le dijo a Vincent.- .. tengo que cogerlo.

-No le digas que estoy aquí..

-No pensaba...- descolgó el teléfono...:- Dime Tess..

-Acaban de traer a JT a la comisaria...

-¿Quién lo ha llevado?

-Adivina..

-Gabe...

-Si... Están en la sala de interrogatorios con un oficial del FBI.

Vincent vio reflejado en su rostro la sorpresa..

-Peor imposible...

-No te preocupes yo estaré por aquí... He querido entrar en la sala pero Gabe me lo ha impedido..

-¿Como has visto a JT?

-Bueno, parecía estar bien... no sé.. ..¿ Has llamado ya a Dana?

-No, todavía no...Esta mañana Gabe ha venido a registrar mi casa por si estaba aquí Vincent...

-¿Ha ido esta noche a verte?

-No... no ha venido...:- le mintió, cuanto menos supiera mejor...Vincent puso cara de circunstancias..

-Bueno, que le den a Gabe... que pierda el tiempo, así Vincent estará mas seguro...- djo Tess intentando parecer tranquila...pero desde luego no lo estaba.

-Ojalá... me parece que no tiene intención de dejarlo escapar..

-No creo, pero ni con JT, ni conmigo, ni contigo va a poder..

Cat suspiro..

-No.. no podrá...

-Voy a ver si puedo ver a JT. Nos vemos.

Catherine colgó el teléfono y se quedo de espalda a Vincent. Tenía miedo de decírselo. El se levanto y se acerco a ella.

-Gabe ha llevado a JT a la comisaria.

-Lo he oído todo...

Ella se dio la vuelta.

-Esto nos va a salpicar a todos..¿JT te ayudo a salir, verdad?

-Si..- se sinceró.- lo hizo... pero no sabe donde he estado.. ni donde estoy ahora..Tenías que haberle visto, no dudo ni un momento.. eso si, estaba tan asustado..Pobre...

Vincent se llevó las manos a la cabeza..

\- Si van a por mi.. irán también a por vosotros... todo lo que tengo cerca...

Cat fue rápidamente hasta él y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Nunca pienses eso.. ya te lo dije una vez, voy en el coche contigo, subidas, bajadas..Te quiero Vincent y no voy a cambiar... ya no.. lo se.

El pegó su frente a la de ella.

-No se que haría sin tí..

Ella rió dulcemente mientras lo agarraba de la nuca.

-Yo tampoco...- lo besó..- Tengo que llamar a Dana, necesitamos alguien que nos ayude dentro del FBI...Creo que podemos confiar en ella y como Sam está ya en la cárcel, habrá salido del programa de protección de testigos..

El asintió.

-Me voy a vestir...- le dijo apartándose ligeramente de ella.

-No, por favor no te vistas..-le suplico ella agarrándolo todo lo fuerte que pudo.

-Cat.. por favor.. tenemos mucho que hacer...

-Ya.. pero no quiero hacerlo... quiero que te quedes así para siempre..- empezó a acariciarle el pecho suavemente...

El le quitó la mano.

-Cat.. tu también deberías vestirte...- y antes de que se diera cuenta había desaparecido de su lado.

-¡Que conste que eso es trampa!.- le gritó ella. Con un suspiro se sentó en el sofá y marcó el teléfono de Dana.

Tardó un rato en cogerlo.

-Si...¿Cat eres tú?

-Si Dana, perdona que te llame..

-Oh! No te preocupes.. ahora mismo estoy conduciendo hacia NY . quería ver a Sam lo antes posible. Tengo que hablar con él.. pero además, he visto las noticias.."Héroe de guerra escapa de la cárcel"..Dime, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Es muy largo Dana.. pero creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda, ¿vuelves a estar operativa?..

-Con el FBI nunca dejas de estarlo..

-¿Cuando llegarás?

-Dame un par de horas..

-Ok. ¿quedamos en casa de JT?..

-Perfecto.. Cat.. perdona..¿como viste a Sam?

-No lo se.. Cuando todo acabo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero aún asi, no se si estaba arrepentido.. .- cogió aire.- ... tendrás tú que hablar con él..

-¡Qué duro es esto!.- en la voz de Dana había tristeza.- ..recupero al hombre de mi vida y … ya ves..

Cat sonrió con resignación.

-Que me vas a contar...Te dejo conducir.. Hasta ahora..

\- Luego seguimos hablamos.

Colgó y dejó el teléfono despacio encima de la mesa. entendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando Dana..¿como no lo iba a entender?. Se levantó y se dirigio a su cuarto a buscar a Vincent.

Lo encontró poniéndose una sudadera negra y unos jeans.. todo lo que tenía.

-Cat ¿ha acabado ya la secadora?

-Creo que sí..

-Si no te importa acercarme la ropa.. no me queda nada mas.

-¿Podría ir a tu casa a buscarte algo ?

-Gabe se enteraría y ¿que excusa ibas a poner..?

-Oh! es cierto.. todo está vigilado, tu casa, mi casa, el club...todo..

-Además..- añadio él .- no tengo nada en esa casa que quiera conservar... esa era una forma de vida que ya no quiero tener..No creo que vuelva a vivir allí jamás...

-¿Es cierto que te la regaló mi padre?

-Si, fue un regalo y solo, por lavarme el cerebro para que matase a sangre fría.. ah! Y pagaba muy bien... muy pero que muy bien..

Cat se acercó y lo abrazó una vez más.

-O sea que eres un hombre rico, Vincent Keller...

-Digamos que tengo algo de dinero.. creo que antes no tenía nada.. bueno, y ahora tampoco lo tengo...

-Tenía JT y tiene..

Vincent se acordó de repente de su amigo.

-¡Pobre JT! No se lo que habría hecho sin él.. por cierto, tienes que llamar a Tess..

-Lo haré...- se colgó de su cuello y intentó besarlo.. él se apartó...

-La secadora..- le recordó.

Cat suspiró.

-¡Voy!... ¡qué escurridizo estas hoy!..-murmuró para si mientras iba a buscar la ropa.

Oyó la risa de Vincent desde el cuarto.

-Si.. ya sé que me has oído.

Comprobó que había terminado. La abrió, cogió la ropa y la llevó encima de la cama.

Vincent fue cogiendo lo suyo.

-A partir de ahora las duchas ya no va a ser lo mismo...- dijo sonriendo abiertamente y mirando a Cat de reojo.

-No, para mí tampoco..- agachó la cabeza algo avergonzada.

Vincent se acercó a ella, le cogió el rostro y se lo levantó.

-No me digas que ahora estás avergonzada..

-No.. es solo que...

-¿Qué ?.. Eres maravillosa... no tienes que avergonzarte de nada..- la besó una, dos, tres veces hasta que ya no quisieron despegarse..

Otra vez fue él el que primero se apartó.

-Cat tengo unas cuantas cosas que contarte..

-Si creo que si.. tu fuga de la cárcel por ejemplo.-dijo ella suspirando.

El se acercó a su mochila, la cogió, agarró a Cat del brazo y la llevó al salón.

En ese momento el móvil de Cat volvió a sonar, se encogió de hombros indicándole que tenia que cogerlo. El asintió resignado.

* * *

En la sala de interrogatorios no había nadie cuando llegaron. Hicieron que JT se sentara en una de las sillas. Gabe salió un momento a llamar por teléfono. A los pocos minutos volvió a entrar acompañado de un hombre. Este se sentó enfrente de JT.

Dejó unos papeles encima de la mesa. Entre esos papeles había unas fotografías. Las empujó hacia JT.

-Señor Forbes, soy el agente especial del FBI Mark Newman.- mientras decía esto le enseñó su placa. .- Estas fotografías fueron tomadas por de las cámara de vigilancia de la prisión de Rikers. Como puede comprobar, es usted.

JT las miró detenidamente. Sin lugar a dudas, era él. Se le veía hablar con Vincent.

-Me puede decir que hacia ahí, bajo la identidad de un abogado llamado.. .- cogió un papel y lo leyó.- Jason Smith..

JT sabia que no podía mentir. Sería peor.

-Vincent..., el señor Keller, me llamó para que fuera a verle. Utilice esa identidad porque no creí que me dejaran verlo de otra manera.

-Tiene razón no hubiera podido verle...- el agente no dejaba de mover los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa.- Me puede contar detalladamente de que hablaron.

JT se movió inquieto en la silla. Miro a Gabe, que permanecía de pie apoyado en la pared. Su cara reflejaba algo que nunca había visto antes..una extraña mezcla entre odio y miedo. No podía ser solo celos, aquí tenia que haber algo mas.

-Me pidio un favor muy importante para él.

El agente Newman se recostó en la silla

-¿Me lo puede decir?

-Por supuesto,... me pidió que fuera a su casa a recoger algo, que no quería perder, en caso de que alguien...- miró a Gabe al decir esto.-fuera a registrarla.

-¿El qué?

No quitó pestaña a Gabe mientras seguía hablando.

-Un anillo, un anillo de compromiso...

El agente cogió otro papel.

-Un anillo de compromiso...¿eso es lo que fue a buscar?.. por lo que parece el acusado tiene una relación con la detective Chandler, ¿no es así?

-Exacto .- siguió mirando a Gabe. Éste estaba pálido.

-¿Donde está ahora ese anillo?

-En mi casa..

-¿Cuando fue a buscarlo?

-Ayer por la tarde..

-Señor Forbes..¿donde estuvo ayer entre las 3 y las 6 de la tarde?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe. Tess entró sin pedir permiso. Gabe fue hacia ella.

-Tess te dije que te quedaras abajo..

No le hizo caso.

-El señor Forbes estuvo conmigo... la detective Chandler es una amiga común y los dos estábamos preocupados..Fuí a hablar con él a su casa.

-¿Juraría usted eso...?.- le preguntó el agente.

Tess no lo pensó.

-Por supuesto...- JT se maravilló de la implacable seguridad en si misma que despedía. Era imposible dudar de ella.

El agente Newman los miró detenidamente a los dos durante unos segundos. Luego se levantó.

-Bueno, pues esto es todo. Señor Forbes puede irse, ya veremos si emprendemos algún tipo de acción contra usted..

Gabe reaccionó enseguida.

-¡No puedes hacer eso.. utilizó una identidad falsa para colarse en la cárcel.!

-Fiscal Lowan ¿le importaría acompañarme?.. - salieron de la sala, detrás de Tess y JT.

El Fiscal y Newman se quedaron fuera.

-¿Por qué demonios lo sueltas?

-Porque no podemos demostrar que ayudará Keller a huir.. y porque se puede poner en contacto con él.. digamos que es un buen cebo..Necesitamos vigilancia en casa de la detective, en casa de Keller, y en casa del señor Forbes, ¿te encargas?

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y empezó a marcar mientras se alejaba.

En cuanto se fue Gabe bajo detrás de JT y Tess.

-¡Esperar un momento!.- les gritó.

Llegó hasta ellos. Estaba muy alterado.

-Sé que le ayudaste.. lo sé y os juro, que lo vamos a coger... no podreís hacer nada.  
JT se acercó a el.

-Te lo dije, Vin se sabe cuidar solo... no le hace falta nadie. Y por cierto, me parece alucinante que hayas sido capaz de hacer algo como esto por celos.. dejalá en paz, Gabe..Así no conseguirás nada.

Gabe lo miró desafiante.

-Aunque no os lo creaís yo no he tenido nada que ver con todo esto... pero me he cansado...Vincent no se merece a una mujer como Catherine..

Se dieron la vuelta para irse, pero él los volvió a llamar. Algo le estaba matando por dentro.

-Una cosa mas...¿Cuándo le compró Vincent el anillo?

JT sonrió.

-Se lo compró cuando supo que no teniaís ningún futuro juntos, cuando supo que Cat solo podía estar con él... Con nadie mas..

-Y, ¿cuándo fue eso?

-Justo después de que tú fueras a su casa a intentar convencerle de que se alejase de ella..Ahí te equivocaste, te faltó seguridad, te faltó confianza... algo de lo que Vincent va sobrado .- le contestó eligiendo con cuidado las palabras; quería que le dolieran lo más posible..

Dejó de mirar fijamente a JT y se volvió hacia Tess.

-Por cierto..muy buena actuación..

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que he mentido? Pues te equivocas, estaba con él y.. .-se acercó a él y le cogió la mano.- y estoy..

JT se fijó en la expresión de Gabe. Su mirada era una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad..

-No olvideís que estaís vigilados, los dos.- les amenazó y se adentró nuevamente en la comisaria.

Tess respiró hondo.

-Cada día me cuesta menos mentir..

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya.. tienes trabajo ¿no?.- le preguntó JT

-Si, tengo trabajo.-. le contestó.- Por cierto, ¿es verdad lo del anillo? Ayer cuando me contaste lo que había pasado no me dijiste nada de un anillo

-Vincent me pidió que le mantuviera el secreto. No le digas nada a Cat.- le advirtió.- o nos matará. Le compró un anillo el mismo día del baile; acababan de pasar la noche juntos y tenía claro que tenía que hacer algo especial. Estaba seguro de que volverían.

Tess sonrío abiertamente, todo eso le encantaba.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué bonito! ¿y se lo pensaba dar ya?

-No creo, pero era una posibilidad cercana..en fin, por ahora no podrá ser...

Tess no dejaba de sonreír.

-Cada dia me cae mejor tu amigo.. ¿Sabes?...a nuestro primer hijo le llamaremos Vincent...:- y diciendo esto se despidió de JT con un rápido beso.

JT se quedó paralizado, su cara se puso roja y empezó a sudar.

-¿Qué?

De repente, oyó la risa de Tess.

-¡Muy graciosa!..-le gritó y salio disparado de la comisaria.

* * *

Cat descolgó el teléfono

-¿Catherine Chandler?

-Si, soy yo.

-Le llamamos desde la prisión de Rikers.

-¿Rikers?.- estaba sorprendida y a la vez asustada.- ¿qué ocurre?

-Lamentamos decirle que su padre ha sufrido un... accidente.

Cat había elevado el tono de su voz.

-¿Qué tipo de accidente?

-Otros presos le dieron una paliza ayer por la noche.

-¿Y eso es un accidente? .- ne esperó que le contestaran.- ¿Como está?

-Lo han llevado al St. Benjamín para hacerle una serie de radiografías porque parece que tiene un par de costillas rotas.

-De acuerdo, gracias por llamar.

Vincent estaba enfrente de ella, había oído al conversación.

-Mi padre ha recibido una paliza en la cárcel y está en el San Benjamin... .-empezó a masajearse los ojos.- ¿Qué hago Vincent.?.

-Es tu padre...- la miró antes de preguntar.-¿Quieres ir a verlo?

-¿Debería?.. no me siento unida a el.. no hay nada que me haga creer que merece que vaya..

Vincent le cogió la cara entre las manos.

-Cat tengo algo que contarte sobre tu padre... algo inesperado...

-¿Qué?.- su tono era cortante.

-Tu padre me está ayudando...

La expresión de su cara no dejó lugar a dudas a Vincent de que estaba sorprendida.

El suspiró, apoyó la mochila en el sofa, la abrió y sacó una bolsa hermética transparente.

-Esto es para tí... de parte de tu padre... e indirectamente de Rebecca.- dijo mientras se lo ofrecía.

-¿Qué es?..- le preguntó mientras lo cogía. Fue hacia la mesa, y la dejo ahí. Se sentó en el sofá y Vincent hizo lo mismo.

-Esto son los cuadernos de campo de Rebecca. Los fue escribiendo mientras estaba investigando en el norte de Escocia.

-¿Qué investigaba?.- sacó poco a poco los tres cuadernos de bolsa. No podía evitar sentirse atraída por ellos. Tocó la tapa del primero y notó que una pequeña descarga la recorría.

Cerró los ojos hasta que hubo pasado.

-Según me contó tu padre... investigaba mitos y leyendas. Era una especie de antropóloga y los cuadernos son su trabajo sobre los Bersekers...

-¿Bersekers?..me suena a cuento.- no dejaba de mirarlos.

-Si, guerreros de la mitología nórdica. Una mitología que se extiende a las islas británicas... pero mejor léelo, tu padre me pidió que te los diera y... también me dijo que necesitaba que fueras a verle.

Cat se volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué demonios te ha hecho mi padre?.- estaba llena de curiosidad.

Vincent le sonrió.

-Bueno.. cuando llegue a Rikers estaba convencido de que él que había montado todo esto. No se me ocurría nadie mas.. pero, al tenerlo delante y enfrentarlo me di cuenta de que me decía la verdad. El no me metería en la cárcel, él me mataría...

-¿Eso te dijo?.- Cat lo miró asustada. .-¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada, no te asustes.- sonrió de medio lado y la miró fijamente.- Cat, me contó parte de la historia de Rebecca, de su familia y sus razones para cazar bestias, para cazarme a mí. y también, me dijo, que te quiere y que no quiere que te pase nada malo.- suspiró y le cogió la mano entrecruzando sus dedos con los de ella.- le dije que volvíamos a estar juntos y que después de todo lo que había pasado ya no teníamos dudas, estamos hechos el uno para el otro.- diciendo esto acercó la mano de Cat a su boca y la besó.- y no se lo tomó mal.. me miró y dijo, que ante todo estabas tú y que la mejor forma de tenerte era ayudarme.. Que tenías que seguir con su trabajo y que yo tendría que estar contigo y protegerte..

-¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Juro que me hubiera gustado no creerle, pero decía la verdad, según él, cazarme no era algo personal, solo era trabajo, una bestia menos. Se convirtió en algo personal cuando vio que estabas relacionada conmigo, eso era algo que no podía tolerar.. Pero leetelo todo... estos son los cuadernos de Rebecca, otros son del padre de Reynolds y este pendrive supongo que será de tu padre.

Cat fue sacando cada cosa y dejándolas encima de la mesa.

-¿Donde lo has encontrado ?

Vincent se recostó en el sofá.

-Me dijo que si tenia necesidad podía contar con su casa de Montauk... Todo esto estaba guardado en un hueco en el frente de la chimenea.

-¿Has estado hasta ahora ahí?

-Si... he dormido ahí, lo poco que he dormido.

Cat lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

-Todo esto es increíble.

-Lo sé... Pero me fío de él... sé que no nos la jugará.Te quiere, Cat. Por eso deberías ir a verle..- le aconsejó mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-De acuerdo... pero tú no te vas a mover de aquí...

El se incorporó.

-Cat...-lo dolía tanto lo que iba a decir...- no puedo quedarme aquí y.. tampoco puedes venir conmigo.

Lo miró...

Ella se levantó y empezó a andar por la habitación.

-Vincent, acabo de recuperarte, no puedo perderte otra vez.- las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos.

El se levantó.

-Es mucho mas seguro para los dos que tú estés aquí y hagas una vida lo mas normal posible.. no tienen que sospechar nada. Y ademas desde aquí me ayudas..Si queremos tener una vida algún día, una vida juntos, la única opción es luchar...en este momento separados...

Ella no quería aceptarlo.

-No quiero separarme de tí.. nunca mas.. me da miedo que algo pase y no vuelvas a mí.. no podría vivir sin tí... mi vida no tendría sentido..

Vincent fue hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Siempre volveré a tí...-se lo dijo despacio, sabía que su voz la calmaba.- Ve a ver a tu padre, habla con él... y habla con JT.. me preocupa lo que Gabe le pueda hacer...

De golpe Cat se separó de él.

-¿Donde vas a ir tú? ¿No pensarás ir a por Gabe, verdad? Ya hemos hablado de esto..

El se encogió de hombros.

-Por ahora no... tengo que ir a buscar algo... pero..

-¡No!...deja que me encargue yo de él, por favor...

El la miró muy serio.

-De acuerdo, será así, pero si te hace daño juro que lo mataré.

Se acercó otra vez a ella y la besó, su lengua rozó sus labios. Cat le devolvió el beso ansiosa. Estuvieron un rato besándose, ninguno de los dos quería separarse, al final, Vincent lo hizo.

-Cat.. me tengo que ir... no quiero, pero me tengo ir..

Ella le dio un último beso.

-¿Vendrás esta noche?

-No lo sé...

-Dejaré mi ventana abierta...

El le sonrió mientra se ponía la chaqueta, la gorra, unas gafas de sol y la mochila.

-¿Como saldrás de aquí? Seguro que tengo vigilancia...

Vincent se dirigió a la escalera de incendios.

-No vigilan las azoteas...además no pueden verme si no quiero...

Antes de salir la volvió a mirar.

-Te quiero..

-Te quiero...- le dijo ella.

Siguió mirando al sitio donde acaba de estar él, luego, con un suspiro se dirigio a su cuarto para vestirse, antes cogió los cuadernos de Rebeca. Cuando llegó a su habitación los dejó encima de la cama, los miró y no pudo evitar abrir uno de ello. Empezó a leer.

_"Hoy he perdido al niño. Después del accidente, sangre tanto que el doctor llegó a temer por mi vida. Ha sido horrible. Estoy en la cama escribiendo porque no me atrevo a levantarme para ir a mi escritorio.. _

_ Duncan todavía no ha venido. Aún puedo oír su grito cuando me vio en el suelo. No puedo creer que llegara a empujarme, pero lo hizo, las escaleras hicieron el resto. _

_ Me siento tan mal... siempre había creído que teníamos una conexión especial.. que jamás me haría daño.. ahora ya no sé que creer._

_ He estado recordando los primeros días que pasamos en Escocia cuando me dijo que los bersekers tenían una conexión especial con determinadas mujeres. Podían tener relaciones con muchas pero, siempre había una para la que estaban destinados. Una con la que tener una vida en común, con la que formar una familia. _

_ Me he llegado a sentir así; la elegida por Duncan para estar con él._

_ Pero ahora la esperanza de tener todo eso se ha quedado en esas escaleras.. y algo me dice que también mi vida con él. _

_ El cambio que tanto temíamos está empezando a producirse."_

Cat volvió a leer ese párrafo un par mas de veces. Algo estaba rondando por su cabeza.. una conexión especial... mujeres especiales que podían darles hijos.. había algo que las hacia ser elegidas por los bersekers... ¿Qué tenían esas mujeres?¿Qué tenia Rebecca para ser haber sido elegida? ¿Qué tenia ella?

Cat se dio cuenta de que ella había sido elegida por dos bestias...dos bestias que luchaban para conseguirla.. Aunque Gabe ya no cambiase, en el fondo todavía quedaba algo de que lo había sido...

Y ¿qué era ese cambio que tanto temían Rebecca y Duncan?

No tenía tiempo ahora de seguir leyendo.

Cerró el libro, se vistió rápidamente, y fue a ver su padre.

* * *

Había sido muy duro dejar a Catherine en un momento como ese pero, lo que le había dicho era cierto, tenían cosas que hacer por separado. Pero esa noche volvería con ella. Le faltaba el aire cuando no la tenia cerca.

Se había despertado totalmente desorientado. No recordaba donde estaba. Se levantó de la cama y comprobó que todavía era de noche.

Lo primero que vino a su mente fue ella. Como habría pasado esa misma noche sin él. Sin saber donde estaba ni si iba a volver a verlo. Mirando hacia el bosque todavía oscuro, se dio cuenta de que no podía huir y dejarlo todo atrás. Aunque lo lógico fuera eso, dejarla a ella fuera de todo, no podía hacerlo... no podía pensar en como sería su vida sin Catherine.

-Catherine.- dijo su nombre en voz alta mientras cerraba los ojos.- Catherine...

Tenía que ir a verla. Ya.

Mientras comía un poco de lo que le había dado JT, cogió su mochila y sacó de dentro el mono naranja de la prisión. No sabía exactamente que hacer con él. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo metió un una bolsa que encontró en un cajón y lo dejó dentro del armario de la habitación. Era difícil que alguien lo fuera a buscar allí.

Guardo los cuadernos de la familia Reynolds en la misma mochila. Se los llevaría a Cat, tenía que leerlos. Se volvió a poner el abrigo, los guantes y la gorra, y salió de la casa.

Cuando llegó a casa de Cat, notó enseguida que algo iba mal. Era muy pronto y ella no estaba. Pensó que tal vez, hubiera dormido en casa de Tess pero no .. Cat no se iría a ningún sitio si existía la posibilidad de que él fuera a verla. Cuando entró en su cuarto vio que la colcha estaba arrugada. Había dormido allí, encima de la cama y, casi podía jurar que vestida, igual que él. Estuvo esperándolo.

De repente, notó algo que conocía a la perfección, el corazón de Cat y latía alarmantemente rápido. También oyó una voz que conocía bien, Gabe. La puerta del apartamento se abrió. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos metió la mochila dentro del armario del dormitorio, debajo de unas mantas y él se escondió en el baño.

Oyó pasos que iban hacia allí. Se metió en la ducha. Gabe entró en el cuarto y luego echó una ojeada en la baño. No lo vió.

-Séque vendrá..- oyó que decía Gabe.

-¿O no?. Tal vez ha pensado que lo mejor es huir lo más lejos posible.

-Entonces te habrá dejado sola de nuevo.

-Por tu culpa..

-No.. las cosas han acabado como tenían que acabar. Al final lo cogeremos... pero no puedo garantizarte si vivo o muerto...Es un fugitivo peligroso y no podemos andarnos con tonterías. Si se resiste tiraremos a matar. Piensa en lo que te dije... sabes que todo lo hago por tí.

Maldito hijo de puta... sus ojos se volvieron amarillos un instante. Respiró hondo y se controló. Ahora no era el momento.

-Vete ahora mismo de mi casa...- oyó que Cat le ordenaba.

Luego oyó la puerta al cerrarse un portazo.

Tenía unas ganas locas de ir a por ella. Pero espero, no quería precipitarse. Notaba los latidos del corazón de Cat, notaba su angustia.

Oyó pasos que iban hacia allí. Luego la vio entrar, secarse las lágrimas y preguntar al vacío por él y.. ya no pudo aguantar mas...

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo que había pasado después.

Hacia frío y el camino había sido duro al estar todo cubierto por la nieve , pero al traer a su memoria todo lo que había pasado esa mañana una calidez maravillosa lo inundaba por dentro.

Miró atentamente hacía delante, un giro más y habría llegado.

Fue una decisión visceral. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente.¿Donde podía guardar la maldita gema? Estaba entonces tan consternado por la muerte de Tori, que no podía pensar con claridad.

El camino giraba bruscamente y allí al fondo estaba la granja. La granja abandonada donde alguien había enterrado a la madre de Cat. A Vanessa.

Mientras se iba acercando con mucho cuidado, pensó que en un principio habían creído que Muirfield había enterrado allí a Rebecca, pero ahora no lo tenía tan claro.

Llegó a la lápida y vio el lirio de cala que estaba grabado en ella. Solo alguien que la conociera bien, y la quisiera habría puesto eso ahí. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que ya tenía la respuesta.

Cuando estuvo escondiendo la joya dejó una pequeña pala de jardinero apoyada en una de las paredes del cobertizo.. Entró y la vio enseguida, en el mismo sitio en el que la había dejado. La cogió y volvió a salir. Se agachó y quitó la nieve en el lado derecho de la lápida. Allí clavo la pala profundamente, sacó tierra un par de veces, se quito los guantes y metió la mano.. Despacio sacó una bolsa de tela marón... la abrió y miró dentro. El collar con la gema estaba alli.

Volvió a meterlo dentro. Abrió la mochila y sacó la caja que había encontrado con lo papeles de Rebecca. Sacó otra vez el collar y lo colocó dentro con cuidado. Lo guardó todo otra vez en la mochila.

Volvió a echar tierra en el agujero que había hecho y lo tapó con la nieve.

Se puso de pie y le lanzó una última mirada a la lápida de Vanessa. Solo podía pensar que estaba demasiado sola allí. Algún día, si podían, Cat y él la llevarían a otro lugar.

Levantó la cabeza y suspiró mirando otra vez hacia el camino. Tenía que irse. Debía ir a otro sitio lo antes posible. Tenía un horrible presentimiento desde que había hablado con el padre de Cat.

* * *

El Hospital de San Benjamin era un hervidero de gente corriendo de un lugar a otro cuando llegó Cat. Según pudo oír, una bomba había explotado en la embajada Rusa y estaban esperando que llegaran las ambulancias. La noticia le sorprendió.. recordó la vez que había estado allí.. qué lejos parecía todo aquello ahora. Le vino a la mente la imagen de Patrick, sonrió, era un buen chico. No pudo evitar preguntarse que sería de su vida.

Fue a información y la enseñó su placa a la persona que se encontraba allí.

-Soy la detective Chandler y estoy buscando a un preso que ha ingresado está mañana, Robert Reynolds.

La administrativa tecleo el nombre después consultó el ordenador.

-Está bajo vigilancia en la 205, planta segunda.

-Gracias.

Cat fue hacia la escalera y empezó a subir.

Se internó en la segunda planta y se dirigio a la habitación de su padre, había un policía en la puerta. Iba a abordarlo cuando alguién la llamó.

-¿Catherine?

Se dio la vuelta sorprendida.

-¿Dr. Marcus?

El mentor de Vincent se dirigió hacia ella. Notó que estaba preocupado.

-Catherine, perdone que la moleste.. pero me pareció usted y.. quería que me contará lo que le ha pasado a Vincent. He leído la prensa y he visto las noticias..pero no me puedo creer que hiciera algo así...

Ella lo miró sin saber que decirle..

-Dr Markus le puedo asegurar que él... él...Las cosas no son lo que parecen.- por extraño que parezca, al mirarle a los ojos, no se sentía capaz de mentirle. Ese hombre transmitía honestidad.. no podía engañarle.

-Sé que Vincent tiene... secretos.. la última vez que estuvo aquí me lo demostró.-miró a Cat fijamente.-Si puedo hacer algo por él, por favor, no dudeís en llamarme. Le apreció mucho, era...es un gran médico y una gran persona.

Cat sonrió agradecida.

-Muchas gracia Dr. .. ¿de verdad?, es una historia demasiado larga, pero, cuando todo esto acabe, vendrá a contársela...- dirigio su mirada hacia habitación.- Tengo que irme... Ah! y, sí...estamos juntos..

El sonrió al oírlo.

-Me alegro, Catherine.. me alegro mucho.. .

Cat le enseñó la placa al agente de la puerta y entró.

* * *

Un coche salió a toda velocidad de las inmediaciones de la Embajada de Rusia, justo antes de que estallará la bomba.

El conductor miró a su compañero.

-¿Era necesario hacer eso?.. morirá mucha gente.- le dijo claramente arrepentido.

-He estado tres meses enterrado en vida en ese maldito edifico.. quiero que vuele lo más alto que sea posible...- sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla. -¡morir malditos hijos de puta!.. He estado esperando esto tanto tiempo..

-Tus socios se empeñaron que en había que hacerlo cuanto antes...pero no pensé que fueran tan .. directos..

-Por cierto, no me has contado todavía... .- agachó la cabeza de repente, cuando a su lado pasaron una caravana de coches patrulla y ambulancias. Se giró para ver como se alejaban...-no me has contado...- siguio.- ¿por qué me han sacado de allí?

-Tenemos que seguir una mujer.. ella nos llevara a nuestro objetivo... su novio que acaba de escaparse de Rikers...es muy importante para los que nos han contratado..

Abrió la guantera, sin dejar de mirar la carretera y le tendió un sobre.

-Ahí estan las fotografías y toda la documentación, me las han dado esta mañana cuando me han dicho que venga a por tí... no tengo ni idea de cuando, ni de quién a puesto la bomba... Me dijeron que se encargarían de sacarte de allí..

Su compañero cogió el sobre.

-¡Ah! Me dijeron también que nos sería especialmente grato encargarnos de ella... Es policía e hija de un agente del FBI.

Pete sacó las fotos. Nada más verlas empezó a gritar.

-¡La madre que la pario!... ya sabía yo que esta tía era una hija de puta... Golpeó el salpicadero del coche con los puños.- ¡lo sabía, lo sabía!...¡te juro que la voy a matar! ..¡maldita hija de puta!

Patrick que no había visto todavía las fotos no entendía el arrebato de su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa, la conoces?

-Es Mara... tu novia. .- le tiró una de las fotos.- ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Es poli. Se llama Catherine Chandler...y nos tiene que llevar a lo que queremos.

Patrick volvió a mirar a la carretera. No podía creerlo.

* * *

Su padre estaba incorporado en la cama. Tenía un ojo complemente inflamado, el labio partido, una fea cicatriz en la mandíbula y debajo del pijama se dejaba entrever una venda que le envolvía el pecho.

Reynolds estaba intentando dormir un poco. Abrió los ojos nada mas oír la puerta . Sonrió y trato de incorporarse, cuando vio a su hija.

-¿Has venido?

-Si... Me llamaron de Rikers... .- mientras, Cat hablaba se acercó a la cama..- Dijeron que te habían dado una paliza.

Estaba confusa, no sabía como comportarse.

No podía fingir preocupación por una persona que les había hecho tanto daño. Pero por otro lado estaba lo que le había contado Vincent. El le había ayudado. Y había sido sincero..Cogió aire.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor, ahora que has venido..

-¿Por qué te han pegado?

-No lo sé... debía de caerle mal a alguién.. pero por la menor te vuelvo a ver..

-Bob... .- sonrió al decirlo.- no te engañes todavía no.. no he podía perdonarte lo que le hiciste a Vincent.. pero sé que le has ayudado y.. él me pidio que viniera a verte. Dice que no le has mentido.

-¿Lo has visto?

-Si...Me contó vuestra conversación... me dio los cuadernos de Rebecca y todo lo demás...-sin poder evitarlo se sentó en la cama.

Reynolds hizo como que no se había dado cuenta.

-Son tuyos. Es tu herencia. Espero que en ellos encuentres muchas de las respuestas que buscas.. y tal vez así puedas entender lo que hice. Y perdonarme

-Eso será un poco complicado..

Se levantó y empezó a andar por toda la habitación.

-Hay preguntas que no están en sus libros..-le dijo mirándolo.-...¿querías de verdad a madre? ¿Por que lo dejasteís?...y.- sus ojos se llenaron lágrimas.-¿ tuviste algo que ver en la muerte de mi padre.. de Thomas?

Se movió incomodo en la cama.

-Catherine... la relación entre tu madre y yo...era complicada, pero te puedo asegurar que la quería con toda mi alma. El principal problema surgió cuando nuestros intereses se volvieron incompatibles.- tragó saliva. Se le estaba secando la boca.-¿Puedes traerme un poco de agua?

-Claro.- Cat fue hacia la mesilla y llenó un vaso-. Aquí tienes.- se lo dio.

Bob bebió despacio y se lo devolvió. Ella se volvió a sentar en la cama.

-"Cuando yo conocí a tu madre ya trabajaba para Muirfield ...hacían todo tipo de experimentos. Yo estaba trabajando en la desaparición de niños... muchos niños en poco espacio de tiempo. Lo que descubrimos nos llevo a Murfield...allí fue la primera vez que la ví, tuve que interrogarla... Fue amor a primera vista, aunque no te lo creas..-sonrió mirando a su hija que parecía bastante escéptica al respecto.- te lo digo en serio.

Al día siguiente, volví a ir solo para verla. Una semana más tarde conseguí llevarla a cenar y dos meses después estábamos viviendo juntos. Fueron los días mas felices de mi vida".

Cat se dio cuenta que lo decía de verdad. Había añoranza en su voz.

-Y ¿qué pasó?

El se recostó en la cama.

-El caso que investigaba llegó a un callejón sin salida. Las pistas terminaban en Murfield pero allí no había nada que pudiéramos usar...hasta que un día un paciente atacó a tu madre delante de mi. Era un muchacho de unos 15 años, sus ojos se pusieron amarillos.. su cuerpo cambio.. todo eso yo sabía perfectamente lo que era..Cuando pregunté a Vanessa me dijo que era el efecto secundario de una serie de vacunas. Por supuesto no me lo creí...pero tu madre si que se lo creía, no sabía de donde venía todo eso. Discutimos porque yo le dije, que había que matar a todos aquellos que habían presentado esos síntomas.. Ella me dijo que estaba intentando sintetizar un antídoto que neutralizara los efectos secundarios. .-se mordio los labios.- Aquello no era suficiente.. tenía que matarlos...y lo hice.

Cat se llevó las manos a la cara

-Tu madre...Vanessa rompió conmigo, dijo que era un asesino y que no quería volver a verme...Nunca tuve oportunidad de contarle las verdaderas razones de todo eso.. .- suspiró.- yPor entonces, ya conocía a Thomas, eran viejos amigos.. supongo que el dolor la llevó a sus brazos.

Cat saltó.

-Perdona.. pero mi madre lo quería..

-Si... por supuesto que sí.. no tengo la menor duda.. pero, fue demasiado rápido. A los pocos días de separarnos recibí una carta. Me decía que estaba embarazada y que no quería que me acercará ni a ella. ni al bebe.

-Y le hiciste caso...

-Cat... se lo debía.. le hice mucho daño...La fui a ver al trabajo poco tiempo después, solo le dije que respetaba su decisión pero, que una vez que fueras mayor de edad, te lo diríamos..

-Pero ella murió...

-Murio...- sus ojos claros brillaban ¿lagrimas?.- Sé lo que hizo después... salvar niños... intentar salvar a bestias como "tu" Vincent. Cuando todo se descontroló Murfield se dedicó a acabar con los cabos sueltos... y ella era uno de ese cabos. Yo podría haberla protegido, porque siempre estuve vigilandola; pero justo entonces no estaba en el país..

-¿Como te enteraste?

-Me llamó tu padre... decidimos que ya tenías bastante con la perdida de tu madre... ya llegaría el momento de decirtelo.

Cat se quedó de pie mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué sabes de la muerte de mi padre?

-Qué yo no fui...y que Murfield tampoco...Había hablado con él 24 horas antes por que, él había decidido que ya iba siendo hora de que supieras la verdad...pero no llegó a verse contigo..

-No.. yo vi como lo atropellaban..fue horrible.- no pudo evitar emocionarse. Lo echaba mucho de menos.

Intentó cogerla de la mano, pero ella se apartó.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con ello.. y además tampoco se quién pudo hacerlo...lo siento..- Cat dudó de su sinceridad.- Vine aquí buscando a Lowan y encontré a Vincent y, a tí con él... No me podía creer que la persona que estaba ayudando a la bestia fueras tú. Mientras lo tuvimos retenido me dejó de decir tu nombre.

Cat se acercó a la ventana. No podía mirarle a los ojos... no se merecía que la viera llorar..

-¿Sabes lo que me hiciste aquel día?, Me destrozaste... me quitaste lo que mas quería y lo convertiste en todo aquello que él jamás quiso ser, en un asesino despiadado.. no creo que pueda perdonarte nunca.. ¡me lo quitaste todo!... Mi única esperanza era encontrarlo...y lo encontré ,pero mira todo lo que me ha costado que volviera a mí, y ahora que lo habíamos conseguido...todo se rompe de nuevo.

Bob la observó. Estaba hundida, rabiosa y desde luego quería a ese hombre , mas que a su propia vida.

-Todo lo que mueven las bestias es mucho mas complicado de lo que parece...pero, también pudo ser Lowan..

Ella asintió.

-Lo sé... Gabe está decidido a acabar con Vincent.. no renunciará a mí.. Me lo ha dejado muy claro...- Se llevó las manos a la cara -. Es una locura.

-Cat...- le dijo poniéndose muy serio e incorporandose ligeramente.- Lee lo que te ha dado Vincent. Ahí hay cosas que te marcaran el camino a seguir.. teneís que ayudaros mutuamente si quereís que esto funcione...

-Los dos estaís muy empeñados en lo mismo... ¿qué teneís miedo de decirme?

Cat cruzó lo brazos.

-Igual de lista que tu madre...

-Gracias.. ¿qué es? ¿qué voy a encontrar en esos libros?

Bob suspiró.

-Eso lo dejo en manos de Vincent, él tiene que decirtelo...

Cat no quisó insistir, había algo que le había estado rondando por la cabeza todo el rato que llevaba allí.

-De acuerdo.. lo leeré y hablaré con él... cuando pueda, pero, voy a preguntarte una cosa y espero que seas sincero.

Bob se incorporó todo lo que pudo. Cat vio el dolor reflejado en su rostro.

-¿Enterraste a mi madre donde está ahora?

El sonrió.

-Si... fuí yo... falsifiqué un permiso de obras y...me la llevé..

-¿Por qué hiciste eso ? He estado llevando flores a una tumba vacía durante años...fue muy injusto por tu parte..-le gritó mas enojada de lo que ya estaba.

El agachó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable.

-Lo lamento Cat.. pero no me podía fiar de que Murfield la sacará de allí... Habían desaparecido otros cuerpos de trabajadores suyos... no me preguntes por qué y no sé para que los quieren, exactamente, pero así es. Primero comprobé que todavía estaba y luego me la lleve a un sitio seguro..

-¿Seguro, en medio de la nada?

-Por eso mismo...allí nadie la buscaría...Pero, ya veo que tú la has encontrado..

-Si... Gabe se fijó que la lápida estaba rota y de ahí lo sacamos todo..

Se produjó un tenso silencio ente los dos. Cat se acordó de pronto de Dana.

-Me tengo que ir..

Bob la miró.

-Por favor... ven a verme otra vez.

Cat no sabia que hacer ni que decir.

-Lo intentaré...- Agachó la cabeza y salió de la habitación mientras oía como las ambulancias se acercaban al hospital.

* * *

Cuando llegó al club, solo estaba JT.

-Hola!.- se sorprendió al verlo.- no sabía si estarías aquí o seguirías con...Gabe.

-No me lo menciones Cat. Ya es suficiente duro para mi todo esto... Como para recordarlo..

-¿Qué te han dicho los del FBI?

-Simplemente que me fuera; tu ex, se ha puesto como loco, pero al final ha tenido que tragar... supongo que me quieren utilizar de cebo.. cuando he llegado ya había una coche "extraño" aparcado enfrente de la calle con dos tíos dentro..

Cat se asomó a la ventana. Si , allí estaban.

-¿Te ha dicho algo Gabe?

-No, simplemente me ha amenazado.. nada mas, pero Cat, está loco.. estó obsesionado contigo y con Vincent, lo creo capaz de cualquier cosa.

Cat se acercó a el.

-Dana va a venir .- miró su reloj:- tiene que estar al caer.

-¿Va a ayudar?

Ella asintió.

-Si.. ha visto las noticias y no se lo podía creer..

-Ya... si no fuera porque es verdad yo tampoco me lo creería...Cat, va a ser muy dicifil sacarlo de esta.- empezó a gesticular mientras hablada.-.. necesitaríamos un cabeza de turco.. alguién a quien culpar y que no pudiera defenderse... vamos, lo mejor sería poder echarle la culpa a un muerto..

Cat se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, entonces tendremos que buscar uno...

Se quedó parada delante de él con cara de circunstancias.

Jt la miró de reojo..

-¿Ha pasado algo mas?.- le preguntó.

-No.. pero quería pedirte un favor...

El cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y se sentó en el brazo del sofá.

-Tu diras...

-¿Podrías hacerme un estudio genético?

-¿Por qué?.. Para que quieres tú algo así...

Cat tragó saliva antes de hablar.

-Digamos que tengo un mal presentimiento...

-¿Con respecto a qué?

Se dio cuenta que JT no se lo iba a poner fácil

-Creo que yo también tengo que el gen...

JT se levantó y se acercó a ella. La miró a los ojos, no le mentía estaba verdaderamente asustada. Respiró profundamente, resignado.

-De acuerdo...te lo voy a hacer.. luego me lo contarás todo, ok? No estamos para perder el tiempo.

Fue hacia su mesa... Sacó un palito para muestras, una jeringuilla y un tubo.

-Sientate en la silla. levántate la manga del brazo izquierdo.

Cat le obedeció.

Con la maestría que da la practica, le extrajo un poco de sangre, que quedo guardada en el tubo. Lo cerró.

Cogió el palito y se lo dio.

-Pasatelo por la parte interior de las mejillas.

Cat lo hizo y luego se lo dio.

JT lo guardó en una bolsita para muestras. Lo metió todo en el pequeño frigorífico.

-Ya está hecho..- dijo suspirando.-... espero que estés equivocada.

-Yo también.. .- Por una parte, era cierto, deseaba estar equivocada, pero pudiera ser que esa fuera la una única forma de estar con Vincent, de estar con él para siempre...

-Por cierto, ¿Vincent ha estado a verte? .- la pregunta de JT la hizo volver a la realidad.

Ella sonrió

-Ok.. no hace falta que me digas mas .- se anticipo JT antes de que empezara a hablar.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y apareció Dana.

-¿Hola?

-¡Dana! ..-Cat fue hacia ella y la abrazó. Por muchas razones se sentía identificada con ella.

Dana la dejo y fue a saludar a JT.

Le tendió la mano, él se la estrechó con fuerza.

-Me alegro de volverte a ver, viva...

-Y yo me alegro de estarlo..

Se volvió a Catherine.

-Cat... deberíamos irnos. Quiero ver a Sam cuanto antes .- se dirigio a JT.- ...siento que nos vayamos tan pronto..

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente..

Catherine lo miró.

-Bueno.. vas haciendo lo que te he pedido.- le recordó.

-No te preocupes.. me pongo enseguida.

Se despidieron de él y salieron juntas del club.

* * *

Hicieron el viaje a Rikers en el coche de Dana, mientras tanto, Cat le fue contando todas las cosas que habían ocurrido desde que ella se fue, las personas a las que Sam había matado intentado crear sus propias bestias, la forma en que lo atraparon, su vuelta con Vincent, y su arresto.

También tuvo que confesarle que Vincent sí que había lo matado.. pero en defensa propia...Lo peor fue, que entendiera que lo había matado sacándole el corazón del pecho.

Dana se quedó profundamente impresionada con lo que contó Catherine. Era demasiada información para poder asimilarla en tan poco espacio de tiempo.

Llegaron a Rikers cuando ya caía la tarde. Presentaron sus credenciales en la entrada y no tuvieron ningún problema para acceder.

Dana se presentó como su esposa y como agente del FBI cuando les preguntaron que querían de él. Cat se mantuvo en un discreto segundo plano.

Las hicieron pasar a una sala cuadrada , con sola ventana protegida con rejas.

En el centro había una mesa y cuatro sillas. Estuvieron esperando unos 15 minutos a que Sam apareciera. Iba escoltado por dos guardas de prisiones, llevaba esposas.

La expresión de su rostro lo dijo todo en cuanto vio a Dana.

Los guardas lo sentaron y ataron sus esposas a una pequeña barra de hierro que había atornillada en la mesa.

-Estaremos ahí fuera por si nos necesitan. .- le dijeron a las dos.- cuando terminen haganoslo saber.

-Gracias.. .- se lo agradeció Dana.

Nada mas salir los guardias, Sam empezó a sollozar.

-¡Estás viva!... ¡Estás viva!... Dana.. siento tanto lo que he hecho... de verdad tienes que creerme..

Dana en un primer momento intentó controlarse, pero al verlo así, no pudo. Lo cogió de las manos.

-Sam ¿por qué lo hiciste? Has matado a tanta gente...

El agachó la cabeza.

-Lo sé... pero estaba tan destrozado por la muerte de Adam... que no pude pensar con claridad... solo quería que pagaran por lo que nos habían hecho..

-Si Sam.. pero estuviste a punto de matarme a mí...

-No.. no... solo quería que ellos murieran.. tú y yo nos habría ido antes..

Cat no se creía esa parte...La bomba era para todos menos para él. Dana tampoco pareció tragárselo.

-Sam no me engañes.. en esos momentos solo pensabas en tí... Me propusiste la boda solo como una excusa para poder escapar...¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Dana estaba rota por el dolor. El dolor de lo que el hombre de su vida, le había hecho, y el dolor de verlo en semejante estado.

Sam la miró a los ojos.

-La muerte de Adam acabó con todo lo bueno que había en mi, Dana, después de todo lo que pasamos no podía dejar que se fueran... tenían que pagar por lo nos había hecho.

Dana tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y no te dabas cuenta que te estabas convirtiendo uno de ellos...

Sam bajó la mirada.

-Me di cuenta, cuando casi acabo con ellos... ya no tenía nada mas que hacer con mi vida.. tenía que morir pero...- giró la cabeza en dirección a Catherine.- ..

Vincent lo impidió... Dana, yo tenía que haber pagado por lo que hice .. con la muerte.

-¡Dios! ¡Qué locura! Sam... no sé si alguna vez podré perdonarte...- Dana separó las manos de las suyas..

Se volvió para mirar a Cat.

-¿Quieres preguntarle algo?.. él fue el arqueólogo que trabajó con nosotros cuando investigabamos la joya..

Catherine asintió con la cabeza. Acercó la silla a la mesa. Sam se echo hacia atrás.

-No tengo porque decirle nada..

Al oírle Dana se le encaró.

-Lo harás si quieres que algún día te perdone...

Sam se acercó otra vez a la mesa. Despacio.

Cat empezó a hablar.

-Sam.. necesitamos saber como llegaste a esos túneles ¿qué sabes de todo eso?

El tardó en contestar, mióo a Dana antes de hacerlo.

-"Supongo que te habrá contado Dana que fui secuestrado mientras estaba trabajando para ellos. Asi fue. Me cogieron cuando estaba intentado datar unos huesos, que habían sido encontrados en un yacimiento en Dinamarca... la expedición era norteamericana y todo lo que descubrieron lo trajeron aquí a NY para poder datarlo.

A parte de los huesos hacia múltiples fragmentos de una piedra preciosa.

Dana me dijo que se parecían mucho a una joya que estaba asociada a una serie asesinatos.

Habia pasado poco mas de un mes desde que nuestro hijo había muerto. Me obsesione con ello, trabajaba horas y horas... prácticamente no iba a casa."

Dana asintió mientra lo oía.

Sam continuó.

-"Descubrí que los huesos tenían unos 1000 años de antigüedad y que presentaban un código genético extraordinario.. eran una extraña de animal y humano.. Nunca había visto nada así...lo anoté todo, e incluso pensé en publicar un estudio, pero unos días después, unos tipos vinieron a mi despacho y para cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba en un coche... Luego me dejaron en uno de los calabozos que habeís visto en los túneles... Creo que estuve allí cerca de un año.. encerrado, solo.. desesperado. Me daban de comer, me daban agua.. pero nada mas.. fue un infierno.

Entonces cuando ya creía que la locura se había apoderado de mi... Un hombre vino a verme. Se llamaba Tony Barnes y me dijo que quería que trabajará para él. Le dijo que no... pero prometió que se lo hacia me serviría a los que mataron a Adam...y me prometió que sufrirían la peor de las muertes."

Cat le interrumpió.

-¿Cómo era Barnes?

Sam negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé.. solo lo vi esa vez.. y no estaba en condiciones de nada.. estaba más muerto que vivo. Luego solo vi ayudantes..

Sam siguió.

-"Ellos me traían restos de excavaciones para que las estudiara... Ví muchos esqueletos híbridos de todas las edades..desde 10000 años hasta de hace un año...

Me contaron quienes eran los culpables de la muerte de nuestro hijo...me dijeron como matarles.. Luego me enseñaron los estudios de Muirfield y los de tu amigo JT.- dijo dirigiéndose a Cat.-... eran buenos muy buenos. Su conexión con las bestias era indudable.. tal como escribió sus estudios.. JT conocía a una.. una viva..Mis "jefes" decidieron que querían hacer sus propias bestias...Obteniamos el suero y ellos se quedaban la mayor parte y yo obtenía mi venganza con ello."

-Pero el suero de JT.. era muy poco.. y todo lo utilizaste tú ¿no?

-No, Catherine.. lo importante no era el suero.. era la sangre de la bestia. En principio no querían matar a la bestia... solo querían su sangre.., pero al que tenía que hacerlo se le fue la mano..

Sam se llevó las manos a cabeza..

-Esa gente es muy peligrosa... no sabeís lo que he llegado a ver...-estaba poniendose nervioso.

-¿Sabes donde trabajabas para ellos? ¿Dónde se esconden?

-Los túneles de NY son infinitos y aunque no te lo creas tienen vida.. mucha vida..

Sam la miró fijamente.

-No bajes ahí... no saldrás con vida.. y si en algún momento decidieran coger a Vincent... mataló antes de que lo hagan.. porque a él no lo matarán..

Un escalofrío de miedo recorrió la espalda de Cat.

Sam se volvió a Dana.

-Dana.. no puedo pensar recuperarte.. no lo merezco, piensa siempre que todo lo hice por Adam..

-¿Por Adam?..él no hubiera querido que hicieras esto.. Para él serías un asesino igual que para mí...

El se quedó paralizado al oírla. Empezó llamar a los guardias..

-¡Sacarme de aquí! ¡Esta conversación ya ha acabado!

Entraron y después de soltarle de la mesa se lo llevaron... Antes de irse se volvió hacia Cat.

-No bajes ahí.. o estarás bajado al peor de los infiernos...- le advirtió.

Cuando hubo salido, Dana rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Cat la abrazó hasta que se desahogo, mientras ella intentaba asimilar todo lo que había oído.

* * *

Gabe andaba deprisa por los pasillo de la 125; llevaba todo día hablando con el FBI.

Les había comentado una infinidad de veces que el sospechoso, Vincent, era tremendamente peligroso y si no tomaban medidas excepcionales nunca podrían cogerle.

La oficina del fiscal opinaba igual que el FBI, no había justificación para un nivel tan alto de seguimiento; con un par de agentes cerca del apartamento de la detective Chandler , otro en la inmediaciones de la casa del sr. Forbes y una vigilancia ocasional de la que fue su casa, era mas que suficiente. Su cara estaba en todos los periódicos y televisiones del país. Era imposible que no lo cogieran. No podía desaparecer.

Estaban totalmente equivocados. El sabia de lo que era capaz Vincent. Claro que podía desaparecer, ya lo había hecho una vez. Con ese tipo de vigilancia jamas lo cogerían. No iban a hacer nada mas. El tendría que encargarse por su cuenta.

Ya no tenía nada mas que hacer allí. Se dirigio a las escaleras y desde arriba, vio como Tess recogía su chaqueta y se iba. Pensó en seguirla, pero, lo descartó. Era demasiado lista; incordiante, pero lista y lo pillaría.

Habia dado su palabra de que Vincent Keller acabaría en la cárcel y tenía que cumplirla.

Después de dejar a Catherine en su casa el día de la detención de Sam, estaba rabioso. No entendía su comportamiento. Vincent era una bestia que mataba por instinto. Jamás podría cambiar eso. No podía entender como había vuelto a sus brazos. El le podía dar todo lo que quisiera, podían tener una vida juntos.

Recordó que se había sentido atraído por ella nada mas verla en el gimnasio de la policía cuando había llegado para cazar al justiciero.

Era tan delicada, tan hermosa. Entonces no había podido identificar los sentimientos que le inspiraba pero, ahora, se daba cuenta de que desde el momento que la vio algo dentro de él se quedo enganchado a ella.

Después cuando le salvó la vida lo identificó con agradecimiento.. pero poco a poco vio que no podía quitar los ojos de ella.. era tan perfecta, maravillosamente hermosa y equilibrada... se fue enamorando sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, aún sabiendo que ella estaba enamorada de Vincent, sin remedio. Cuando Vincent empezó a cambiar, para mal, se dio cuenta de que tenia una única oportunidad de conseguirla y lo aprovechó. Vincent se lo puso en bandeja.

Y ella fue suya... Mientras estuvieron juntos todo fue genial. Estar con ella era algo fantástico, se sentía completo a su lado. Esos días en México, cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez fue como si todos sus anhelos se hicieran realidad y se juró que jamás dejaría que se la arrebataran. Era suya y lo primero que había que hacer era alejarla de Vincent.

Gabe negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba. Eso había sido su error obligarla a elegir. No lo podía consentir, no podía soportar pensar que estuviera con otro. Con otro que jamás la iba a hacer feliz , aunque ella pensará que si.

Aquella noche cuando iba a entrar en su edifico después de dejar el coche en el garaje se dio cuenta de que había una limusina aparcada que se iba acercando despacio hacia donde él estaba. Un hombre alto y extraordinariamente fuerte salió de ella.

-Sr Lowan, perdone que le moleste pero hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted..- se dirigió a él.

Gabe lo observó sorprendido y cauteloso.

-¿Quién es usted?

Alguien dentro de la limusina bajó la ventanilla trasera.

-Es mi chófer y guardaespaldas.. no se preocupe Sr Lowan, no le va a ocurrir nada.. ¿lo importaria hacerme el favor de dar una vuelta conmigo?.. le aseguro que estará de vuelta enseguida..

Solo podía oír la voz, clara y con acento extranjero. No vio a nadie.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque tenemos un enemigo común, Sr Lowan..

Gabe río.

-¿Qué enemigo?

-El Sr Keller.. y sus cualidades excepcionales.

Se pasó pálido. Una parte de él se asustó, pero aun así abrió la puerta y entró.

Se encontró con un hombre de unos cincuenta y muchos años, delgado esta la preocupación, con la tez pálida y el poco pelo que le quedaba pelirrojo. Despedía seguridad en si mismo por los cuatro costados.

-Sr Lowan, le proponemos un trato... Le vamos a dar las armas para que el Sr. Keller pase una larga temporada en la cárcel...no queremos matarlo, por ahora, pero tampoco queremos que este suelto.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Eso es una pregunta muy complicada... digamos que represento a una determinada sociedad que necesita su ayuda.

-¿Por qué debería ayudarles'?

-Porque si no se deshace de él, jamás tendrá a Catherine Chandler..

Gabe lo miró unos segundos.

-Que tengo que hacer...

El hombre pelirrojo sacó un maletín. Dentro había un sobre.

-Esto son restos de la ropa que llevaba el señor Windsor el día de su muerte, en ellas hay huellas muy claras de él... El FBI está a punto de recibir una llamada anónima indicando que Vincent Keller está relacionado con el secuestro de su hija Tori...

Gabe cogió el sobre.

-¿Cómo han conseguido estas huellas? El cuerpo de Windsor fue incinerado.

El hombre pelirrojo sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Todas las cenizas son iguales y las medidas de seguridad de determinados sitios dejan mucho que desear. Estos cuerpos no pueden ser destruidos.

Gabe no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo..¿cuerpos? pensó..Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Intentó concentrarse en el sobre.

-Y, ¿cómo demonios voy a hacer eso?

-Sé que tiene recursos...no es la primera vez que apaña pruebas ¿verdad, Sr Lowan?

-¿Qué sacan con que Vincent vaya a la cárcel.?

Su interlocutor se recostó en el asiento del coche.

-Bueno... digamos que el Sr. Keller nos esta ocasionando muchas molestias, necesitamos que este fuera de circulación durante un tiempo y con todo el lío que se va a formar, estará una larga temporada entretenido.. él y sus amigos. Tenemos que alejarlos de nosotros.

Gabe al oír "amigos" le vino la imagen de Cat a la cabeza.

-¿No le harán daño a Catherine, verdad?

-No, se la dejaremos a usted.. salvo que se ponga en medio cuando no deba.

-Si tanto les molesta.. ¿por qué no lo matan?

Su interlocutor se sorprendió al oír la pregunta.

-No.. nada mas lejos.. Sr. Lowan, el Sr. Keller es una joya preciosa y única... no se puede imaginar lo especial que es para nosotros.

Recordó, el escalofrío que nuevamente le había recorrido al oír esas palabras. Daño no, pero algo le decía que no le gustaría ser Vincent si algún día caía en sus manos.

-Y bien, ¿hacemos un trato? ¿lo hará?

Lo había pensado unos segundos. No le había gustado nada ese tipo... pero la imagen de Catherine, mientras él le hacia el amor, volvió a su mente...

Hizo todo lo que le dijeron.. Fue una noche larga y llena de nervios. Habia llegado a casa una hora escasa antes, de que llegara Cat.

Tuvo un momento de remordimiento cuando la vio tan destrozada pero, cuando dio por sentado que había sido él, toda la humillación, la rabia y los celos salieron...Ya no tuvo mas dudas. Iría a por Vincent.

Y ahora, además, se enteraba que la bestia le ha comprado un anillo... jamás lo consentiría.

A los verdaderos inductores les importaba muy poco que Vincent se escapará... daba la impresión de que lo tenían todo controlado, pero a él no. Si él no podía tenerla, Vincent tampoco la tendría.

Pero lo primero era cogerlo, vivo o muerto, ya le daba igual.

Bajó las escaleras despacio. Cuando había llegado a abajo, vio como el policía de recepción dejaba una nota en la mesa de Catherine. Se acercó y la leyó. La cogió y se la guardó en el bolsillo, acto seguido salió de allí, con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Empezaba a caer el sol cuando llegó al cementerio donde habían enterrado a Tori. Los Windsor tenían un exagerado panteón de mármol blanco.

El nunca supo a ciencia cierta si la habían incinerado o no.

Los abogados y la poca familia que tenían se encargaron de todo. El, solo, trajó un ramo de rosas blancas la noche después del entierro y lo dejó en la puerta. Se quedó un rato deseando con todas sus fuerzas que pudiera perdonarlo. Perdonarlo por no poder protegerla y por no llegar a quererla como ella lo quería a él.

Los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado resonaban en su cabeza, las imagenes y los sonidos de aquel fatídico día.

Se acercó lentamente, todavía podía ver a algunas personas pasear entre las lápidas y los ricos panteones.

El panteón de los Windsor era enorme. Una colosal estructura clásica. Columnas con capiteles jónicos enmarcaban la entrada. Las puerta era de un grueso cristal negro. No podías ver nada de lo que había dentro. Vincent se vio reflejado en ella. Lo que vio no le hizo ninguna gracia, estaba cansado y demacrado. Y aún no habían pasado ni dos días.

Esperó pacientemente a quedarse solo.

Cuando tuvo constancia de ello, se acercó a la puerta y liberó a la bestia. De un puñetazo rompió la cerradura. Entró dentro despacio. No había mucha luz, pero para él era mas que suficiente. Dejó su mochila en la entrada y empezó a buscar al tumba de Tori.

Vio una urna para cenizas encima una mesa situada en el centro del panteón. Eran las cenizas de Curt Windsor. La cogió y sintió algo inmediatamente... ese no era Windsor.

Miró alrededor asustado.

Había allí madres, abuelos, abuelas.. el árbol genealógico de los Windsor.

En uno de los nichos pudo leer Helen Windsor, muerta en 2011. Esa podría ser la madre de Tori..Lo miro detenidamente y vio que la losa estaba rota.. dentro no había nada..

Justo enfrente, se fijó en algo que llamó su atención. Había un nicho con el mármol en el suelo. La losa estaba partida por la mitad.

Vincent fue corriendo hacia él. No, no podía ser.. .no podían haber llegado tan lejos. Cogió la losa de mármol y pudo leer con claridad el nombre: Victoria Windsor 1987-2014...Los instintos bestiales de Vincent se despertaron con mas fuerza que nunca. Tiró la placa y sacó el ataúd del agujero. Cuando estuvo fuera, arrancó con facilidad la tapa de madera.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron. Estaba vacío. Vincent se puso de pie cogió el ataúd y lo lanzó contra la pared. Al mismo tiempo, la rabia y la tristeza se apoderaron de él, alzó la miraba y un rugido desgarrador salio de su garganta.

* * *

Cat llegó a su apartamento cuando ya se había hecho de noche. Estaba cansada, había sido un día duro. Y la conversación con Sam la había dejado muy tocada.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo. Estaba apagado. Recordó que lo había apagado cuando entró en el hospital para a ver a su padre. Lo encendió y lo dejó en el mueble de la entrada junto con las llaves.

Se quitó la chaqueta y fue hacia el baño, necesitaba una buena ducha. Tenía esperanzas de que Vincent apareciese esa noche. Lo necesitaba.

* * *

Él entró por la ventana de su cuarto.

Cat estaba profundamente dormida. Lo notaba en sus latidos y en su forma de respirar. Daba gusto verla así.. tan relajada. Tan alejada de todo.

Dejó la mochila en el suelo se quitó la chaqueta y empezó a desnudarse. Cuando terminó se metió en la cama con ella. Se pegó todo lo que pudo y la abrazó. Cat se despertó en el primer momento que lo notó.

-¡Vincent!... has venido.- le dijo hablando bajito. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Estaba oscuro, pero aún asi pudo notar en sus ojos que algo había pasado.

Algo malo.

-¿Qué ocurre? .- le preguntó. El por respuesta la besó; la besó con ansia y la abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo.

Y mientras la besaba empezó a desnudarla. Después de lo que había descubierto, necesitaba estar con ella. Necesitaba todo lo que su cuerpo y su alma le daban.

Cat no se resistió, dejó que lo hiciera. No quería parar...no podía dejar de aprovechar cada segundo que pasara con él, aunque supiera que algo andaba mal.

Cuando ya la había desnudado, se miraron a los ojos sabiendo exactamente lo que sentía el otro. Vincent se colocó encima de ella mientras, Cat cruzaba las piernas por detrás de sus caderas... La agarró fuerte y la penetró... Cerró los ojos, se sentia tan seguro, tan poderosos dentro de ella.. Cat echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentirlo. Pero Vincent no se movía, solo estaba ahí, quieto.. Ella se acercó a él y lo besó..

-Vincent... Sea lo sea .. luego... Ahora disfrutemos de que nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Al oirla, despertó de repente, Cat tenía razón... se tenían el uno al otro.

Enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella respirando profundamente su aroma, mientras se iba moviendo cada vez mas deprisa. Cat le acompañaba. Sus respiraciones se fueron acelerando, hasta que ya no pudieron mas...

Estaban abrazados en la cama cuando Cat le preguntó:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

El cerró los ojos. Ella notó que estaba triste.

-Tu padre me dijo algo que me dejó muy preocupado... He ido a la tumba de Tori..

Cat se incorporó, todavía le costaba hablar de Tori...

-¿Y?

-Su cuerpo no estaba allí...- le costó decirlo.- Catherine, se la han llevado y no solo a ella. A su madre también... y las cenizas de la urna no eran las de Windsor...No me preguntes como sé esto pero lo sé... sé que no eran de él.

Cat se tapó la boca con la mano.

-¡Dios mio!.- se levantó de la cama y se puso andar por la habitación..

Vincent se extrañó al verla tan alterada.

-¿Qué te pasa Cat?

Ella se paró y lo miró.

-He estado viendo a mi padre.. y me ha dicho que, él .- puso mucho énfasis al decir él.-... fue quien cambio de tumba a mi madre. Se la llevó para protegerla de Muirfield...temía que pudieran llevársela ellos. .- casi estaba llorando.- Pero Vincent, si están haciendo esto y Muirfield ha desaparecido.. ¡¿quién lo hace?"! ¿para que se los llevan?...

El se levantó y la abrazó.

-Lo de tu madre, me lo imaginaba... esa lápida era especial. El que la había enterrado la quería..

Cat lo miró, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Siento mucho lo de Tori...

El la besó en la frente.

-Lo sé... siento que no he podido protegerla... nunca he podido protegerla.

-Vincent.- ella le acarició la cara..- ... no tienes la culpa de esto.. Hoy he hablado también con Sam...

En ese momento, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Cat no recordaba donde lo había dejado.

En la entrada.

Cat fue a cogerlo ¿qué habría pasado? Era casi medianoche.

-Si...-volvió al dormitorio.

Tardaron en contestar.

.Cat, soy Gabe..

-¿Qué demonios quieres a estas horas?.- estaba muy enfadada.

-Estoy con tu hermana,...

Cat abrió los ojos como platos, y se quedó mirando a Vincent.

-¿Qué haces con Heather?

-Simplemente la he ido a buscar al aeropuerto, puesto que no te ha podido localizar... Le he hecho un favor..

Respiró hondo antes de hablar. Vincent había empezado a vestirse. Cat se levantó y lo agarró del brazo, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Donde estaís?.. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que vengas.. estoy en casa de Vincent..

-¿Por qué allí?

-Digamos que es terreno neutral..

-No se te ocurra hacerle daño..

-No lo haría nunca.. solo estamos manteniendo una agradable y clarificadora conversación...

-¡Dile que se ponga! ¿Gabe?

Había colgado.

Empezó mirar nerviosa los mensajes que tenía. Allí estaban, 5 mensajes de voz de su hermana. Abrió uno de ellos.

"Cat voy hoy a NY, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante. No te asustes no es malo.- oyó la risa de Heather.- Llego a las 11:15 pm, ¿puedes venir a buscarme? por favor...déjame un mensaje, voy a embarcar ahora. Te quiero".

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Vincent estaba totalmente vestido, se había puesto la cazadora y se dirigía a la ventana..

-Vincent.. no, no vayas.. yo iré.. seguro que no me hace daño.. No puedes ir..

Vincent no entendía a razones.

-Estoy harto de todo esto.. lo voy a terminar ahora mismo..

Cat se puso delante de el..

-No, seguro que es una trampa.. estará esperando que vayas conmigo. Media policía de Nueva York estará allí...

-Cat, voy a ir, intentaré no hacerle daño.. pero no puedo prometerte nada.

Salió por la ventana y desapareció.

Cat fue al dormitorio se vistió todo lo deprisa que pudo. Cogió las llaves de su coche, su pistola, apagó las luces y abrió la puerta del apartamento.

De repente, una sombra la empujó. Cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza. Se quedó ligeramente aturdida. Se le cayó la pistola.

Una manos la cogieron de la chaqueta y la levantaron. Una voz grave le dijo al oido:

\- ¡Hola Mara! no te puedes imaginar las ganas que tenía de volver a verte...

Intentó hablar, pero no pudo. Sintió un golpe en la nuca y luego todo fue oscuridad...

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:** **Nada es lo que parece**

Gabe le sirvió una copa de whisky a Heather.. Era de lo poco que tenía Vincent en casa.

-Entonces, me dices que Cat, sigue con el chico ese.. El tal Vincent..

-Asi es.. Me ha pedido que te traía aquí para que le des otra oportunidad.

Heather echó un vistazo al interior de la casa.

-Hay que reconocer que la casa deja mucho que desear.. menuda forma de vivir!

No le gustaba ni la casa-bote, ni Vincent, eso estaba muy claro..

La idea de Gabe era que Heather viera el "lado malo" del novio de su hermana y así poder ejercer mas presión sobre la decisión de Cat de elegirlo a él.

Gabe bebió un trago de su vaso. Se puso muy serio.

-Me pidio que te fuera a buscar porque no podía venir ella.. trabajo.. ya sabes..

-Si, mi hermana.. Tiene sus prioridades.. primero el trabajo y luego la familia...-había resentimiento en su voz..- Lo que no entiendo que esté todavía con ese tipo.. no le convenía.

Gabe decidió que era el momento para atacar..

-Te entiendo.. .- suspiró.- No creo que te lo hay contado pero, hasta hace 2 dias, tu hermana estaba conmigo.- lo dijo con toda la pena y la rabia que pudo.

Heather lo miró sorprendida.

-No sabia nada.. Pero bueno, en Cat es normal.. nunca me cuenta nada..- volvió el resentimiento.- ¿Qué pasó? .- le preguntó francamente interesada.

Gabe se hizo de rogar.

\- Rompió con Vincent. El le hizo mucho daño. Yo estuve a su lado todo el tiempo y bueno... una cosa llevó a la otra.. y una día me besó.. .- sonrió al recordarlo.- A mi me costo decidirme, porque sabía que la relación anterior había sido muy importante, pero tu hermana insistió y al final empezamos algo maravilloso.

Heather lo acarició en el hombro.

-¿Y que pasó?

-Yo pensaba que estábamos bien. Llegue incluso a proponerle que se viniera a vivir conmigo...- le dolía el decirlo.- Todo iba muy bien, Heather ,tu hermana es una mujer fantástica, pero un buen día, Vincent volvió. - mas que decirlo, escupió su nombre.- .. diciendo que quería que volvieran, que todavía estaba enamorado de ella..

Heather sacudió la cabeza confundida.

-Perdona Gabe.. pero ¿por qué lo dejaron?

-Vincent se fue con otra...- fue tajante al decirlo.

Heather dejó la copa en la encimera de la cocina y empezó a gesticular.

-¿Y aún así ha vuelto con él? No me lo puedo creer.. ¿Mi hermana ha vuelto con un tío que le ha engañado?

Gabe asintió.

-Podemos decir que si.. Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero así ha sido. Ha vuelto con él...- Gabe se pasó la mano por el pelo, con cara de preocupación.- ..tal vez me precipite al decirle que viniera a vivir conmigo...lpuede que se asustara...

Heather se acercó mas a Gabe. Le volvió a tocar en el hombro.

-Tú no tienes la culpa. Es ese Vincent, le ha absorbido el juicio...

De repente, la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe.

La figura de Vincent se recortó en el umbral.

Entró deprisa y la volvía cerrar.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo Gabe?.- su normalmente profunda voz era ahora cavernosa. Gabe notó que estaba enfadado.. muy enfadado. Palpó la pistola que llevaba a la espalda.

-¡Vincent!.. esperaba que vinieras con Cat...- le dijo intentando parecer tranquilo.

-Está de camino.. yo me he adelantado..

Heather se encaró con él.

-Ya me ha contado Gabe que mi hermana pretende que te de una segunda oportunidad...-le dijo muy enfadada.- no entiendo como ella ha vuelto contigo después de lo que le hiciste.

Vincent lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué le has contado Gabe?.- le pregunto él.

-Nada que no sea verdad..

Vincent sabía que estaba mintiendo, se lo notaba en los ojos, se lo notaba en los latidos de su corazón..Intentó razonar en él.

-Gabe.. Cat me ha pedido que no haga nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir..Por favor..¡ sal de aquí.!...- le pidió conteniéndose.

Heather estaba empezando a asustarse. Se apartó de Vincent y fue hacia Gabe..

-No lo voy a hacer.. estoy esperando que venga..

-Gabe.. te lo estoy pidiendo por favor..

No solo no le hizo caso si no que empezó a reírse.

-Vincent, como puedes pedirme eso.. Tú que eres un delincuente .-

Heather abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Pero Gabe no había terminado. Tenía que provocarle. Ya contaba, con que Cat le habría dicho que no lo tocara.

Siguió hablándole, Heather tenía que oír toda a historia.

-...Y además se acaba de escapar de la cárcel. Por cierto, ¿qué has hecho con los policías que estaban vigilando la casa?

-Están dormidos..

-¿Dormidos o muertos? No serán los primeros que mueren a tus manos..¿verdad?

Heather se sentó en el sofá. Miraba a Vincent con creciente terror.

-No lo vas a conseguir.- le advirtió a Gabe.-...Heather.. No creas nada de que lo te diga este imbécil.. Se lo comen los celos..¿crees que tu hermana estaría con alguien así?

Heather se levantó y se puso detrás de Gabe.

-Ultimamente me creo cualquier cosa de mi hermana.

Gabe sonrió.

-Vincent tienes que irte... deja a Cat, deja NY y huye lo mas lejos que puedas.. .- sabía que era ahora o nunca. Cat estaría a punto de llegar...-..no querrás que Cat corra la misma suerte que Tori.. No pudiste protegerla y no podrás hacerlo tampoco con Catherine..Tori murió por luchar en tus guerras y a Cat le pasará lo mismo..

No pudo seguir.

Los ojos de Vincent se volvieron amarillos y su rostro cambio.

Lo había conseguido. La bestia había despertado.

Heather se queda petrificada detrás de él, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Con un atronador rugido Vincent se abalanzó sobre Gabe. En ese momento, sacó la pistola y disparó. Vincent estaba demasiado cerca, tuvo un momento de duda. Quería proteger a Heather y sacarla de allí. Gabe lo aprovechó y una bala impactó en su hombro izquierdo. Heather se desmayó.

Empezó a sangrar, pero eso no le impidió coger a Gabe antes de que le disparara otra vez. levantándolo por encima de su cabeza lo lanzó contra la cristalera que daba al río.. Gabe atravesó el cristal haciéndolo añicos.. y cayó al agua.

Vincent salió detrás de él, todavía convertido en bestia... Observó el agua esperando verlo aparecer pero no salió...

Poco a poco volvió a la normalidad.

Siguió esperando unos minutos mas, al final lo dejó. No podía hacer ó la pistola de Gabe que estaba en el suelo y la tiró también al agua. Se acercó a Heather, para comprobar que todavía estaba inconsciente.

El brazo empezaba a dolerle. Aún así cogió a Heather y se la hecho en el otro hombro. Cuando ya iba a salir vio una pequeña maleta en la entrada. La cogió con la mano del hombro herido. Dolía, dolía mucho. No perdió mas tiempo y salio corriendo en dirección a casa de Cat.

De repente, se dio cuenta de algo:¡Dios, CAT!

Tenía que haber llegado ya... ¿dónde demonios se había metido?

* * *

Se despertó para darse cuenta de que tenia las manos atadas a la espalda. Estaba sentada en una de la sus sillas. Le constó un poco enfocar la vista. Le dolía una barbaridad la nuca y los brazos.

Poco a poco empezó a darse cuenta de quienes eran los que le estaban haciendo esto.

-¡Hola Mara!.- la odiosa voz de Pete, se lo confirmo.- O prefieres que te llame Catherine..

Miro al otro hombre. reconoció a Patrick.

-¿Qué quereís de mí?.- le preguntó. Luego sonrío mirando a Pete.- bueno, supongo que tú vengarte.. ¿no? ¿como has salido de la embajada? Yo pensaba que ya estarías en Siberia...

De repente se acordó de la explosión.

-¡La explosión! Fue para poder ayudarte a escapar...-se dio cuenta de que alguien los estaba ayudando.

Luego miró a Patrick.

-¿Y tú que haces con él?

Pete ya no aguanto oírla mas y fue hacia ella.

Le dio una bofetada con toda la mano abierta. La cabeza de Cat giró bruscamente.

-Vamos buscando a tu novio y cierta cosa que tiene..

-¿Vosotros? O los que os mandan...

-No te importa.. .- Pete jugueteaba con su pistola mientras hablaba..-¿Donde está tu novio?

-Aqui no vendrá..

Le dio otro bofetón. El labio empezó a sangrar.

-En algún sitio quedareís.. Mis jefes me han dicho que no puede pasar sin tí... No entiendo porque, personalmente, no me pareces gran cosa...¡Dimelo!.- le gritó.

Otro golpe en la cara.

Catherine sabia que no podría resistir mucho mas. Decidió jugárselo todo a una carta. Vincent acudiría en su ayuda.. seguro.

-En la azotea..

-¿Arriba?

-Si...

Pete le dijo a Patrick que la levantará de la silla mientras él, no dejaba de apuntarla con la pistola.

La llevaron a empujones por las escaleras. Cuando llegaron arriba la volvieron a sentar en una de las sillas y la ataron. Patrick agachaba la cabeza, Cat estaba convencida de que era para que no lo mirará a los ojos.

Pete empezó a dar vueltas a alrededor de ella.

-Mara... tengo muchas ganas de devolverte el favor que me hiciste.- se acercó a ella y le lamio la oreja. Cat cerró los ojos intentando disimular el asco.-... mas vale que venga pronto tu novio o tendré que encargarme personalmente de tí.

Patrick intervino.

-¡Dejala en paz!.. Pete, no tenemos que hacer nada mas que lo nos han encargado..Además es poli.. imagínate en el lío que nos meteriamos si le hacemos daño..

Pete rio.

-¿Hacerle daño? Crees que la voy a dejar con vida...- se acercó a Patrick.- no... para nada.. nos divertiremos con ella y luego la mataré..y después mataré a su novio, no sin que antes me de la gema. Un plan perfecto.

Miro a su hermano de arriba a abajo.

-O sea, que hermanito no me lo jodas.. ¿vale?

Cat no pudo estarse callada.

-Tus jefes no perdonaran que te salgas de sus directrices...da mucha publicidad matar a un poli...

Pete la miro dejando a Patrick a un lado.

-¡Callate!.. solo puedes hablar si me dices donde está la gema.

-¿Qué gema?

-La que tiene tu novio... la que todo el mundo quiere conseguir..

-No se nada de eso..

Pete se acercó. Le puso la pistola en la frente.

-Si no viene pronto..vas a morir.. Mara..yo que tu confesaría.

-No se nada..

Patrick volvió a interrumpir a su hermano.

-Pete, por favor..

Este fue hacia él.

-Vamos a probar la fidelidad de mi hermanito.. Le dio una pistola.. disparale a la rodilla, duelo mucho pero no te mata.. es una forma de intimidarla.. Venga Patrick.. soy la única famila que te queda.. y sabes que todo lo hago por nuestro bien...- le susurró al oído.- solo la asustaremos un poco para que diga lo que sabe..¡Hazlo!

Patrick apuntó a Cat. No se creía capaz de hacerlo pero su hermano era su hermano, no le quedaba mas familia. Los ojos verdes de Cat lo miraban implorándole que no hiciera.

-Patrick, por favor,tu no eres como él.. no lo hagas.

-¡Disparalé!... nos traicionó, yo me he estado pudriendo en una cárcel rusa desde entonces. Se lo merece.. Patrick soy tu hermano.. ¡Dispara!

Miro a Cat por ultima vez, y miró a su hermano.

-No, no puedo hacerlo.. tendrás que hacerlo tú..

-Si, pero primero te lo haré a tí y dejaré que te pudras por elegirla a ella antes que a mi.

Cuando le iba a disparar Patrick se abalanzó sobre él, intentando quitarle su arma. Lucharon, acercándose poco a poco al borde de la azotea. La pistola de Patrick se disparó. Cat no sabia que había pasado; si Pete vivía ella iba a morir. Pero no, Pete cayó al suelo. Salia abundante sangre de su estomago. Patrick fue hacia él a tiempo de agarrarlo antes de su ultimo estertor.

Se quedo allí con el cadáver ver de su hermano en brazos.

Cat intentaba desesperadamente soltarse las ligaduras de sus muñecas.

De repente, notó una corriente de aire a su lado, una sombra borrosa cogió a Patrick, lo levantó en el aire dispuesto a tirarlo... Entonces Cat lo llamó:

-¡Vincent! No lo hagas, él no... El me ha salvado la vida... Por favor... ¡dejalo!.. no lo mates... Por favor.. hazme caso... ¡dejalo!..

Vincent se dio la vuelta y la miró..Todavía sus rasgos eran bestiales. Poco a poco fue cambiando... dejó a Patrick en el suelo.

Antes de cambiar completamente fue a Cat y le rompió las cuerdas, ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Pense que no ibas a llegar a tiempo...¿cómo estás? .- vio sangre en su hombro.

Cuando lo volvió a mirar ya era su Vincent.

-Sobreviviré...- tocó su labio herido y su ojo.- ¿y tú?

-Ahora muy bien... y tremendamente agradecida a tí y a él.. ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿eso es un disparo?.- le pre3guntó mientras tocaba el hombro.

-Gabe me disparó..- Cat lo miró asustada.- No, no lo he matado.. pero lo lance al agua, no se donde está...tampoco si está vivo o muerto..

-¿Y Heather?. ¿está bien?.- estaba visiblemente preocupada.

-Si, está en su cama. Cayó inconsciente cuando.. me vio..

Cat respiro hondo.

-Vale.. cada cosa a su tiempo.. tengo que pensar..

Vincent miró a Patrick que no se había movido, solo miraba alucinado a Vincent. La pistola todavía estaba en el suelo. Fue a por ella...

-¡No la toques!..- Cat se quitó la chaqueta y la envolvió..

-Es el tipo con el que te ví besándote..- su tono de su voz era duro.- ¿por qué no me has dejado matarlo?

-Vincent, su hermano le había ordenado que me hiriera. pero no lo ha hecho se ha enfrentado a él por salvarme..¡dejalo!, de acuerdo.- le suplicó.

Cuando vio que Vin atendía a razones siguió hablando.-

-Esperame aquí, vengo enseguida. Vigilalo..

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y llegó a su piso. Sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio un juego para coger huellas y volvió a subir.

Se acercó al cuerpo de Pete. Lo tomo las huellas dos veces y las metió en su bolsillo.

Se dirigió a Vin.

-Voy a hacer un par de llamadas no te muevas de aquí, ok?

Vincent asintió. Cada vez le dolía más el hombro.

Observo a Patrick que se mantenía de pie sin mover un musculo. No dejaba de mirarlo fijamente.

-Aunque estes pensando en contarselo a nadie.. no te creeran..- le aconsejó.

Patrick asintió.

Cat colgó el telefono y volvio con él.

-Acabo de llamar a Tess va a venir. También he llamado al St. Benjamin.. El Dr. Markus está de guardia. Ve a verle, seguro que puedes colarte sin que te vean.. si vas a ver a Jt con otra herida de bala, puede que le de algo..- recordó algo.-.¿los policias de abajo?

-Inconscientes...

-Pefecto.. tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso que haces..

-En otro momento..

-Si, en otro momento..

-Tess te llevará al hospital.. Ella también tiene que hacerme un gran favor..

Vincent le miró con curiosidad.

-¿No tendrá que ver con tu padre, verdad?

-Has adivinado..

-¿Puedo preguntar?

-Luego te lo cuento.. Cuando salgas del hospital desaparece durante unas cuantas horas, hasta que te llame. Ok?

-De acuerdo...-La beso.- ¿Qué estarás tramando?

-Algo que, si sale bien.. :-suspiró.- será tu libertad...nuestra libertad..

* * *

Tess salio disparada de casa de Jt en cuanto colgó el teléfono. La llamada de Cat la había dejado totalmente alucinada. Su plan era...increíble.. pero si funcionaba iba a ser la salvación para Vincent. Jt también se levantó.

Había mucho que hacer.

Llegó al apartamento de Cat en un tiempo récord. Le había dicho que subiera directamente a la azotea. No se encontró con ningún vecino.

En cuanto llegó lo que vio la dejo helada.

Había un hombre joven muerto en el suelo, con un balazo en el abdomen. Otro, estaba al lado de Cat mirando fijamente a Vincent, que estaba justo enfrente de Tess. Tenia que el dolor reflejado en el rostro. Vio enseguida que tenía la chaqueta manchada de sangre a la altura del hombro.

-.¿Este es el muerto?:-preguntó señalando a Pete. Luego miró a Cat.- ¡no me has dicho nada de que Vincent estuviera herido! ¿quién ha sido?

Se acerco a él.

-Gabe...- le dijo el propio Vincent.

La expresión de Tess lo dijo todo.

-No te preocupes Tess, no es para tanto.. una bala en el hombro.- le dijo para tranquilizarla, pero su voz denotaba que le estaba doliendo a rabiar.

Cat fue hacia ella enseguida.

-Tess, esto son las huellas de Pete.. quiero que las lleves al St, Benjamin y de paso te llevas a Vincent..Intenta entrar a la habitación de mi padre sin que te vea el policía de la puerta.. Dile que toque la bolsa y te las guardas.. Quiero que le digas que tiene que hacerme este gran favor y prometo.- le costaba decirlo.-.. estarle siempre agradecida...Dile que a lo largo de la mañana unos oficiales del FBI irán a hablar con él. Tiene que contarles exactamente lo que te voy a decir...

* * *

Cuando se quedaron solos Cat se acercó a Patrick.

-Se que es muy duro lo que ha ocurrido.- en el fondo sentía pena por Patrick.- pero si no hubiera sido por tí, estaría muerta. Gracias... muchísimas gracias.

Patrick la miró.

-Mi hermano era un psicópata... pero era mi hermano.- suspiró apesadumbrado.

Cat le pusó la mano en el hombro.

-Es muy difícil para mi pedirte esto.. pero necesito que hagas algo más por mi..

-¿Tiene que ver con el? ¿Era él, al que estábamos buscando, verdad?.

-Si. Vincent es... alguien muy especial..

-No hace falta que me lo jures..

-No solo por eso..Le quiero con toda mi alma y aunque no me creas él no haría daño a nadie.. Lo que pasa, es que es difícil, cuando todo el mundo empeña en acabar contigo y con lo quieres.

Patrick la miró con pena.

-¿O sea, que no tengo ninguna posibilidad?

Cat río.

-Ninguna... lo siento pero es así.. él es mi vida.

Patrick respiró profundamente.

-Dime que tengo que hacer...

Cuando Patrick tuvo claro cual era el plan y como tenía que actuar, Cat llamó a la policía. La función acababa de comenzar.

* * *

Un cuarto de hora después haber salido de casa de Cat, Tess apareaba en las inmediaciones del St Benjamin..

Miró Vincent.

-¿Podrás localizar al Dr Markus sin que nadie te vea?

-Estoy seguro de que si...se por donde esconderme..

Salieron del coche y entraron por urgencias...Vincent había bajado al apartamento de Cat antes de irse y se había puesto una sudadera limpia, pero se le estaba empezando a manchar.

Fue con Tess hasta las escaleras, subieron a la segunda planta. Enseguida vieron al policía que estaba apostado en la puerta de la habitación de Reynolds. No había nadie mas.

Tess fue hacia él, con su mejor sonrisa.

-Perdone que le moleste.. pero me importaría ayudar, creo que me he perdido..

El policía se levantó.

-Lo siento señorita pero no puede estar aquí, tendrá..

No le dio tiempo a decir nada.. sin que se diera cuenta Vin se puso detrás de él, le aplicó presión en el cuello y lo dejó inconsciente. Lo colocaron en el silla para dar la impresión de que estaba dormido.

Tess fue hacia la puerta, Vincent la siguió.

-No Vincent.. ve a que te curen..

-No te preocupes por mi.. te ayudaré luego a salir.

Entraron los dos en la habitación.

Reynolds estaba dormido, pero se despertó en cuanto oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Se sobresalto al verlos.

-¿Qué demonios haceís aquí?

Tess fue quién habló.

-Tenemos muy poco tiempo...tiene que hacerme caso.. Todo lo que le voy a decir me ha pedido Cat que se lo diga.. Ok..

El asintió. Vio la angustia en la cara de Tess. Miró Vincent.

-Hagalo por Cat...- le dijo.

-¿Que es?.- preguntó con resignación.- y algo me da que no es por Cat si no por tí.

Vincent lo miro muy serio.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto...

Reynods respiró profundamente y se incorporó

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Tess se puso unos guantes y sacó la bolsa con las huellas del bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Tiene que tocar esta bolsa... tiene que parecer que esto es suyo, que tomó estas huellas del cadáver de Windsor cuando lo recogieron.

Bob cogió la bolsa.

-¿puedo preguntar de quién son?

-Eso es lo de menos.. Cat se lo contará algún día.- le contestó Vincent.

-Bien, de acuerdo .- dijo, aceptandolo..- Mas...

-Unos agentes del FBI vendrán a interrogarlo dentro de unas horas.. tiene que decirles que cuando encontraron a Windsor en la orilla del rió, unos testigos dijeron que habían visto a un joven, que coincide exactamente con la descripción de Vincent, sacarlo del agua e intentar reanimarlo...Pero que para cuando llegó la policía ya se había ido..¿ de acuerdo?..

Bob los miró pensativo.

-¿Que vais a hacer con las huellas?

-Ponerlas en su despacho.

Bon asintió

-Bien, entonces debeís de dejarlas en cajón de la mesa. Tiene llave..La encontrareis detrás de un cuadro, un cuadro de Turner..No tiene perdida..:-Bob siguio hablando.- Para que parezca más creíble.. ¿tienes aquí tu libreta de la policia?

Tess asintió y la sacó del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Se la tendió a Bob. Este empezó a escribir a velocidad de vértigo..

-Esto son las notas que cogí sobre el que sacó el cuerpo de Windsor.- miró a Vincent .- incluyendo una descripción del "héroe"..Dejarlo junto con las huellas.

Tess lo cogió todo. Le dio un escueto gracias.

-Tenemos que irnos.

Bob los miró.

-Suerte...la vais a necesitar...- dijo a modo de despedida.

Vincent abrió la puerta para que saliera Tess y con un gesto de asentimiento se despido de Reynolds.

Cuando ya habían salido, Bob sacó un teléfono de debajo de la almohada. Marco un número y espero que lo cogieran.. Los acontecimientos se estaban precipitando, tenía que empezar a organizarlo.

* * *

Vincent volvió a llevar a Tess fuera del hospital sin ser vistos. A esas horas lo normal era no encontrarse a nadie.

Salieron por una de las puertas de emergencia.

Tess se despidió agradecida.

-Vincent.. espero que el plan de Cat funcione..No te mereces todo lo que te está pasando.

Vincent bajo la mirada un poco avergonzado.

-Gracias Tess, aprecio tu comentario en lo que vale.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Ya has oído a Cat.. que te cure el doctor y escóndete.. aprovecha para descansar...Tienes que tener paciencia y esperar.

Vincent asintió.

Tess salio y se dirigió a su coche todo lo deprisa que pudo. rabia mucho que hacer y el tiempo era primordial.

* * *

Cuando Dana entró en el club Jt ya estaba cansado de dar vueltas por todo la habitación, esperando noticias.

-He venido en cuanto he podido...Cat me ha llamado.¿supongo que lo sabrás?

JT asintió.

-¿Ya ha llegado Tess con las huellas?

-No todavía, no.

Dana se acercó a él señalando su ordenador.

-Bien, pues mientras tanto haremos otra cosa. Tenemos que acceder a la base de datos del FBI..

Jt se sentó rápidamente.

-¿Tendrás que darme tu clave?

Dana se colocó detrás de él apoyando las manos en el respaldo de su silla. Fue indicando a Jt por donde tenía que entrar.

-Vale, una vez que has llegado ahí tienes que meter mi código de acceso.

-Tú dirás...

-15234ADAM

JT la miró, asintió y lo tecleó.

-Bien... ahora tienes que ir a información clasificada.. .- Jt le indicó un lugar.- si ahí.. le das, pones otra vez mi clave y luego buscas Curt Windsor..

Jt se giró.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Cat que hagas?

Ella sonrió.

-Un delito federal.. Alteración de expedientes secretos para beneficio personal...- no podía evitar que la situación le hiciera gracia. Pero bueno el fin justificaba los medios.- ..espero por nuestro bien que no nos pillen.- le dijo mientras le apretaba los hombros.

-Yo también...- corroboró JT.- Yo también.

* * *

Vincent se aseguró de que Tess llegaba a su coche sin problemas. Una vez que la vio arrancar, volvió dentro.

La herida cada vez le dolía mas.. La bala tenía que estar al lado del hueso. Tenía que encontrar al doctor Markus cuando antes.

Se adentro en urgencias. Era una noche tranquila prácticamente no había nadie. Recordó que cuando él trabajaba allí y tenían una noche como esta, se solían meter en un par de salas de descanso para echar una cabezada entre paciente y paciente.

Los médicos-jefe iban a otras salas una planta mas arriba. El Doctor Markus solía estar en su despacho. Vincent se dirigió allí.

Subió las escaleras y anduvo por el pasillo hasta el final. Allí estaba el despacho del doctor.

La luz estaba encendida. Entró sin llamar. El médico, que estaba leyendo un voluminoso libro, levantó a cabeza ligeramente molesto.

-¡Os he dicho muchas veces que llameís antes de entrar!...- se quedó lívido cuando reconoció a su visitante.- ¡Vincent!

Se levantó rápidamente de la silla y fue hacia él.

-Siento molestarle doctor pero, necesito su ayuda. .- señaló su hombro.- me he encontrado en el camino de un bala..- se notaba en su voz que cada vez le dolía.

El Dr. reaccionó enseguida. Lo agarró del brazo.

-Ven, hay una sala de curas aquí mismo.

Salieron del despacho y se metieron en otra sala situada a la izquierda del pasillo. Vincent se quitó la herida sangraba bastante. Se sentó en una camilla.

Su mentor empezó a evaluarla.

-Te voy a poner anestesia local...Tumbate..y no te preocupes he dicho que no me molesten y no lo harán.. ya sabes el genio que gasto.

Vincent asintió.

Fue hacia un armario, de allí saco una jeringuilla y un pequeño bote de cristal; mientras lo preparaba, se dirigió a Vincent:

-Algún dia me tendrás que contar todo lo que te ha pasado, ¿no crees? Tiene que ser una historia muy entretenida..

Le inyectó el liquido por debajo de la herida.

Vincent no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor.

-Si duele lo se... Esperaremos unos pocos minutos para sacarte la bala. Mientras, te limpiaré la sangre..¿Vas a empezar a hablar? Esto no lo voy a hacer gratis...- le dijo sonriendo.

Vincent sonrió también y suspiró.

-De acuerdo Doc.. ahí va...- lo miró divertido.- pero posiblemente luego tendré que matarle..

El doctor Markus se puso serio por un momento.

-Si puedes.. .- le apretó la herida mientras le pasaba la gasa.

Vincent se mordió los labios..

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Usted lo ha querido...

Mientras el doctor hacia su trabajo, Vincent le fue narrando todo lo que le había pasado en todos estos años..Desde Afganistán, pasando por su vuelta cuando le dieron por muerto. Su encuentro con Cat y como ella cambio su vida..Su secuestro, Reynolds, su arresto y su fuga.

Lo mas delicado fue decirle que se sometió a experimentos que habían cambiado su ADN de forma permanente. Su mentor y amigo, en ningún momento dijo nada pero escuchó con suma atención mientras trabajaba.

-Aquí está la bala.- dijo con expresión de triunfo mientras la sacaba y la dejaba encima de una bandeja.- .. le ha faltado poco para llegar al hueso.

Volvió a desinfectar la herida. Y empezó a coser.

-Recapitulando.. tienes ADN animal en tu código genético..bien...- lo dijo como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

Vincent sonrió.

-No parece sorprendido..

-Lo estoy Vincent, lo estoy... simplemente lo estoy asimilando.. es difícil de creer..Pero me preocupa mas eso de que unos quieren matarte y otros hacerte la vida imposible...

-Si... y a veces no se que es peor. Una vida huyendo luchando contra todo y contra todos no es una vida...- había nota de resignación en su voz.- pero es lo que hay.. Hemos intentado encontrar una cura... pero por ahora nada funciona.. En otro casos que conozco..

-¿Otros casos?.- miró a Vincent algo asustado para después encogerse de hombros.-... es igual, déjalo..Prefiero no saberlo... ¿quieres decir que en algún caso han podido revertirlo?

-Si, es arriesgado, pero sí...

-¿Y contigo no se ha podido?..- dejó de coser y contempló su trabajo..- bueno, no está mal..Te quedará cicatriz.. Voy a ponerte una gasa..si sangra otra vez..

-No se preocupe.. de eso me encargaré yo, usted ya ha hecho bastante...

Vincent se levantó despacio. El doctor se acercó a él.

-Ten cuidado puede que te marees...:- lo ayudó a sentarse en la camilla.

-No, estoy bien...- dijo mientras respiraba profundamente, cerrando los ojos. cogió su sudadera y se la puso. Miró a su mentor.- Siento mucho, venir así.. pero no tenía otro sitio donde acudir.. tengo un amigo que me ha ayudado en otras malas situaciones...-sonrio al recordarlas.-.. pero el pobre ya esta saturado...Solo podía recurrir a usted..

-Vincent no te preocupes...- se acercó a una estantería y cogió tres cajas. Se las dio.- Tomate estos si te duelo, y esto es para limpiar la herida..

Los cogió y se los metió en el bolsillo. Se levantó ya dispuesto a irse, tenía unas ganas locas de ver como iban las cosas ahí fuera. Cat la había rogado que se escondiera.. le iba a costar mucho hacerlo.

Le tendió la mano al doctor.

-Muchisimas gracias.. siempre estaré en deuda con usted..

Se la estrechó fuertemente.

-Cuando encuentres un momento...y todo lo que te pasa ahora, este arreglado, ven a verme, tal vez, pueda ayudarte con tu "problema"..aquí tenemos mas medios.. y contarás con mi ayuda te lo garantizo...Y si quieres empezar una nueva vida "normal" quizá, pueda ofrecerte un trabajo. Eras uno de lo mejores médicos que he conocido...

-Cuando todo esto termine, al primero que vendré a ver será a usted.. se lo juro...Siempre hay esperanza, ¿verdad?

-Siempre..

Vincent salio despacio de la sala. recorrió el pasillo y llegó a las escaleras de emergencia.

Bajo a la calle. Nadie le había visto. Su próximo destino: el club.

* * *

Dana cogió todo el material que le dio Tess y salio disparada hacia las oficinas del FBI en Nueva York. Sabia, perfectamente, donde estaba el despacho de Bob..Bob Reynolds..Cuanto tiempo hacia que no lo veía ¿15 años? Muchos años ya...

No le había comentado nada a Cat porque aquello, tampoco tuvo mayor importancia y le parecía una falta de respeto hacia su madre...

Pero también era cierto, que ella había empezado a interesarse por las gemas, por culpa del tiempo que pasó trabajando junto a él. Y por todo lo que Bob no le contó.

Había conseguido que Cat no sospechará nada pero seguro que algún día se enteraría.

Entró en el edificio enseñado sus credenciales. Subio por el ascensor, inventándose una excusa creíble, por su alguien la veía acceder al despacho.

Todas las puertas se abrían con tarjetas de acceso.. pero no eran personalizadas. La suya valdría.

Salió del ascensor y llegó a su destino. En el lugar de la secretaria no había nadie..mejor, se dio la vuelta.. ¿como podía ser posible? La puerta estaba abierta. Entró despacio. Espero un par de minutos y allí no apareció nadie.

Fue directa hacia el cuadro.. Lluvia, vapor y velocidad de Turner, cogió la llave; de allí fue hacia el escritorio; solo había un cajón con llave. Lo abrió. Colocó dentro las huellas y los papeles..

Dejó todo ordenado y cerró el cajón. Nadie había entrado en el despacho.

Dana no pudo evitar cierto escalofrío, no podía entender porque esa puerta estaba abierta. Tenía la sensación de que algo no encajaba.

Se encogió de hombros y se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer. Volvió a colocar la llave en el cuadro, y sin mirar atrás salio del despacho.

* * *

Cat vio como esposaban a Patrick, no sin remordimientos. Habia aceptado seguir el plan que ella le había marcado, pero no sabía como iba a resultar, era como correr a ciegas.. cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Catherine confiaba que tuvieran en cuenta que le había salvado la vida y que había matado a Pete en defensa propia. No quería que le pasara nada malo.

La habían llevado a comisaria en un coche patrulla. Durante todo el camino estuvo pensado en Heather... ¿qué le iba a decir cuando despertara? ¿por qué tuvo que hacer algo asi Gabe?, ¿hasta donde podía llegar su obsesión? Pensó en lo que había leído en el cuaderno de Rebecca, esa conexión especial... dos machos luchando por su hembra. Era algo primario pero, cada vez estaba mas convencida de que era real.

Cuando llegaron, se llevaron enseguida a Patrick para tomarle las huellas y empezar a interrogarle.

A Cat le dijeron que luego le tomarían declaración también a ella. Su jefe la estaba esperando con cara de pocos amigos.

-Chandler, trabajar no es que trabaje mucho pero, para meterme en problemas es única..

-Lo se... pero esto es en relación con un caso en el que ayude al FBI.

-Si, algo de eso me han dicho...no se mueva de aquí.- la amenazó con el ceño fruncido.- y estaba vez hágame caso...

-No me moveré...

Cuando se hubo ido sacó su teléfono y llamó a Tess. Contestó al primer tono.

-Cat.. ¿donde estás?

-En la comisaria...van a tomar declaración a Patrick...¿tú?

-Con Jt.. Acabo de darle todo a Dana..¿sabes lo que haces verdad?

Cat se sentó en su silla.

-Si te soy sincera no tengo ni idea...¿Vincent?.- bajo la voz al decir su nombre.

-Lo dejé en el hospital.. no se nada mas..

-Ok...¿ vas a venir?..

-Ahora mismo..

-Vale, ahora te veo..

Colgó el teléfono justo en el momento en que subían a Patrick a la sala de interrogatorios.

* * *

JT estaba trabajando en el análisis de Cat. Estaba preocupado por las posibles repercusiones que tendría el hecho de que fuera portadora del gen.

Un paso mas por la centrifugadora y hecho.

En ese momento Vincent entró por la puerta. Su amigo se levantó corriendo de la silla y fue a abrazarlo.

-Como me alegro de verte..-le dijo. De repente, recordó algo.- ¿los polis?

-Dormidos...No te puedes imaginar a la cantidad de gente que he dejado hoy inconsciente.- le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro antes de quitarse la chaqueta, no sin ciertas dificultades.- Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí.. se que fue duro..

Jt le quitó importancia.

-No te preocupes.. .- algo pitó. La centrifugadora. Los resultados de Cat.

Se fue acercando al ordenador poco a poco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?.- le preguntó Vincent.

-Nada en particular.- llegó al ordenador y apagó la pantalla.

Vincent no se lo creyó.

-JT, se exactamente cuando me estás mintiendo...- le dijo mientras con paso decidido llegaba hasta donde estaba su amigo y volvía a encender la pantalla.

Vio lo que sin lugar a dudas eran los resultados de una análisis genético.

-¿Qué es esto? .- volvió a mirar la pantalla.- ¿buscas algo en concreto? ¿Algo nuevo?

JT se sentó en la silla. Suspiró resignado.

-No puede mentirte... Quiero que te sientes..no es tan malo como puede parecer..

Vincent se sentó ya.

-Dime.. ¿qué haces con esa muestra?

Jt lo dijo sin mas preámbulos.

-Ese análisis genético es de Cat...y por lo que veo...- miró detenidamente la pantalla.- su presentimiento se confirma .. Vincent, Cat es portadora del gen..

Vincent se quedo parado por un momento. Luego le preguntó:

-¿Te pidio ella que se lo hicieras?

-Si, me lo pidió ayer por la tarde.. Dijo que tenía la extraña sensación de que iba a dar positivo y ha acertado...

Vincent no sabia como reaccionar.

-Bueno, como dices tú no tiene porque ser ni bueno ni malo.. pero no se lo digas absolutamente a nadie.. solo debemos saberlo nosotros tres..

-¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?

Vincent se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

-Se lo diré yo.. pero cuando todo esto acabe, para bien o para mal.., por cierto, sabes algo de Tess o de Dana..

-Tess vino, trajo las huellas y las notas del padre de Cat y se las dio a Dana.. Antes, ella y yo habíamos estado en los archivos del FBI infringiendo unas cuantas leyes federales...- se tocó la frente en señal de preocupación..- es muy complicado que esto funcione...demasiados parámetros..demasiadas cosas tienes que salir bien. Como solo una que falle todo se va al carajo..

Vincent se levantó y empezó a pasear por la habitación.

-Cat me ha pedido que me esconda hasta que todo esto pase.. pero no se si voy a poder estarme quieto...Además ella estaba herida..unos de sus atacantes le pegó...

-¿Le pegó?...

-Ojo morado.. labio partido... .- se encogió de hombros.- pero no solo es eso, es demasiado presión hasta para ella.

Jt fue hasta él.

-Cat es fuerte y si tú dependes de ella.. es capaz de morir antes que dejarse caer..Ya la conoces..y ¿alguna otra novedad? Porque Tess me ha dicho, que tu también estabas herido..

Vincent sonrió.

-Ya veo que no se pueden guardar secretos...-asintió con la cabeza antes de seguir hablando.- si.. tuve un "encuentro" con Gabe; llevo a Heather a mi antigua casa y llamo a Cat para que fuera, pero estoy seguro de que quería que fuese, estaba esperandome. No quería hacerle daño, pero a final, me descontrolé..

-Exactamente lo que él buscaba.. y Heather lo vio todo.

-Todo...- Vin se masajeo las sienes.- Lo bueno es que cayó desmayada.. No vio como Gabe me pegaba un tiro en el hombro ni como yo lo lanzaba contra la cristalera y caía al agua...No se si está vivo o muerto, y..-miró a su amigo a los ojos.- me importa muy poco..Después de verlo ahí, soltando barbaridades sobre mí, solo puedo pensar que está celoso y que no puede vivir sin Cat pero, me he dado cuanta de que no tiene la capacidad de planear todo esto.. Es como si estuviera enfermo, obsesionado con volver a tenerla.. En el fondo, te juro que me dio pena...

Entre los dos hubo un pequeño momento de silencio. Tenían mucho en que pensar.

El encargado de romperlo fue Vincent. Respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

-Quiero contarte otra cosa y luego pedirte un favor mas..

Jt asintió.

-Ya sabes, que lo que quieras.

Vincent lo contó la historia de Rebecca. Jt le dejó hablar hasta que menciono el problema al que se enfrentaban a medida que iban creciendo.

-¿Quieres decirme que todos ellos degeneraban hasta el punto de convertirse en animales?

-Algo así, la única cosa que los controlaba era la gema.. pero al final, tampoco la gema podía hacer nada. Habia que matarlos. La tia-abuela de Catherine tuvo matar a Duncan..

-¿Crees que te puede pasar lo mismo a ti?

-Según Reynolds esto les ha pasado todos; tanto los bersekes originales y aquellos que fueron inoculados con los diferentes tipos de suero..No hay nada que lo detenga. Pero bueno, también dijo que yo, era especial.

siguió hablando mientras se volvía a sentar.

-Y.. aparte de todo esto, he estado en el panteón de la familia Windsor.. Se han llevado a Tori..:- Jt se dejó caer en la silla .- si.. se la han llevado..Es algo increíble..:- se llevó las manos a la cara.- … no puedo evitar sentir tanta pena por ella... ni muerta puede descansar...

Jt arrastró la silla hacia él.

-Deja de torturarte ya con esto.. los malos son ellos no tú...¿Por cierto, ¿donde está la gema, ahora?

Vincent lo tuvo que pensar antes de contestar.

-En una mochila en el dormitorio de Cat..

Jt río abiertamente.

-Ya veo que no puedes estar sin ella ni siendo prófugo de la justicia..

Vincent se encogió de hombros.

-Las puebas lo demuestran. No podemos estar separados, tenemos que estar juntos siempre y no importan las circunstancias.. No puedo vivir sin ella.

-Yo ya lo sabia.. siempre lo supe..

-No mientas...Otra cosa.- cambió de tema:- ¿podria subir a la que fue mi habitación?

Creo que tengo ropa allí y me gustaría cambiarme...e igual hasta me tumbo un rato, me duele bastante el hombro.. total no puedo hacer nada mas que esperar.

-Tienes todo tal y como lo dejaste...

Vincent le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro a su amigo y salio, cabizbajo, del salón en dirección a su habitación.

* * *

No sabia que hacer mientras esperaba, estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios. Podía rezar.

No le dio tiempo a hacerlo. Un hombre joven con la toda la pinta de ser del FBI se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Agente Chandler ? .- le preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta. No la dejo contestar.- Me llamo Mark Newman y soy agente el FBI... Estoy llevando el caso del señor Vincent Keller.. ¿Le importaria hablar conmigo un momento?

Cat respiró hondo mientras, se levantaba despacio.

-No creo que sea el momento.. tengo que prestar declaración...

-Si, lo se...ya he sido informado. Ha sufrido un ataque en su apartamento a manos de unos personajes buscados por el FBI y, que usted ya conocía...

Dejó la frase sin terminar para que la acabará ella.

-Si.. trabajé como agente encubierto en un caso de robo y asesinato...la enlace del FBI era Dana Langdon..

-Eso es... ¿me puede decir que ha pasado? .- tomo asiento en la silla de Tess, Cat volvió a sentarse en la suya.

Cat empezó a contarle todo la historia. La misma historia que Patrick tenía que estar contando.

Mientras, observó detenidamente al agente. Había algo raro en su forma de mirarla, como si la conociera. Además, físicamente le recordaba a alguien. Era bastante alto, fuerte, ojos de un azul profundo oscuro, fuerte mentón, frente despejada y cabello rubio...

Ella seguía contando su versión de los hechos, cuando el teléfono de su interlocutor empezó a sonar. Lo descolgó.

-Disculpe... dime Spencer...- espero.-.¿qué dempnios me estás contando?...-dirigió su mirada hacia la sala donde estaba Patrick.

Cat vio donde miraba Newman y enseguida supo lo que le estaban contando por el teléfono. Cruzó los dedos.

El agente siguió hablando .

-Bien.. hacemos una cosa.. voy a entrar yo a interrogarle...sal y espera en el coche a que te llamé, ¿de acuerdo?.- Cat intuyó que el tal Spencer dijo que sí, porque la puerta de la sala se abrió y un jovencisimo agente salio de allí y bajo las escaleras. Se quedo parado al pie de las mismas.

Newman fue hacia el. Intercambiaron un par de palabras y se separaron. El agente fue hacia ella.

-Creo que le convendría venir conmigo.. tengo una sorpresa para usted.. bueno para todos.

Vamos a hablar con el señor Franco. .- le dijo mientras, le cedía el paso hacia las escaleras.

Una vez Newman entró en sala el control fue todo suyo. Cat no pudo evitar pensar que ese hombre despedía seguridad y carisma por todos los poros de su cuerpo. Movio la cabeza en señal de negación... Era el enemigo, no podía dejarse dominar por él.

En la sala estaban solo ellos dos, Patrick y el abogado que le habian asignado.

Antes de hablar el agente encendió una pequeña grabadora.

-Señor Franco, soy el Agente Mark Newman.. del FBI. Nos encontramos en las dependencias de la 125, y según nos ha comentado quiere hacer una confesión; la cual hace, que quede claro, sin ninguna coacción. Para su conocimiento le indicamos que la conversación va a ser grabada, transcrita y al finalizar deberá firmarla. ¿Ha entendido todo lo que le estoy diciendo?

-Perfectamente.

.De acuerdo, vamos ello. ¿Es su hermano el señor Pete Franco?

-Si lo era., mi hermano mayor.

-¿Qué hacian ustedes dos en la azotea de la detective Catherine Chandler ayer a las 23:30 de la noche?

-Mi hermano descubrió que la detective.- miró a Cat.- había estado infiltrada en su banda cuando estaba preparando un golpe. Por su causa, el plan no funcionó y mi hermano fue detenido por los rusos.

-¿Dónde estaba usted entonces?

-En ningún sitio y en muchos...

-¿Como salió su hermano?

-Tiene amigos muy influyentes.

-¿Qué tipo de amigos?

-No lo se.. no los conozco pero si se.. que tienen mucho dinero y mucho poder.

-¿Por qué estaba con su hermano ayer?

-Me pidio que lo ayudara tenía un trabajo y nadie mas a quién recurrir.

El oficial lo observó detenidamente.

-¿Qué paso cuando encontraron a la detective Chandler?

-Pete y yo entramos en su apartamento aparentemente cuando ella iba a salir. Mi hermano la golpeó y la dejó inconsciente para atarla. La golpeó varias veces. Estaba rabioso, nunca se fió de ella y ahora se daba cuenta que tenia razón en todo momento.

-¿Qué mas ocurrió para que su hermano acabase muerto?

-Mi pidio que le dispara a la rodilla... y no pude hacerlo.

-Siga..

-Nos peleamos.. de alguna manera la pistola de Pete se disparó y él cayó al suelo..

-¿Fue así como paso detective Chandler?.- le preguntó sin mirarla.

-Si, así fue... Me salvo la vida.

Volvió otra vez a Patrick.

-¿Como se entero de que la detective Chandler era la confidente que había trabajado en él?

-Mi hermano tenia el encargo de sus jefes de retenerla y así atraería a su novio, el tipo ese que se acababa de escapar de la cárcel.

Miro a Cat . En ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió y entró Dana. Saludo a Newman con la cabeza y se colocó al lado de Cat. Patrick siguió hablando.

-Por lo que se ve él, tenía algo que ellos querían. Una joya. .- colocó las manos esposadas encima de la mesa y se acerco a Newman.- Lo curioso es, que mi hermano no podía evitar alardear de que ese tío estaba en la cárcel por un crimen que él había cometido.

El agente lo miro fijamente, mientras se echaba hacia atrás.

-¿Eso es lo que le ha contado a mi compañero?

-Si, él mató al tipo rico ese. según él, ese cabrón hijo de puta mató a nuestro hermano en Miami. Era una mala bestia y mi hermano se encargo de él. habíamos secuestrado a su hija para que él apareciera.. y lo hizo, pero calculo mal sus fuerzas.

-¿Me está diciendo que su hermano mató a Curt Windsor?

-Si.. ese era el nombre.

-La muerte de Windsor fue brutal, ¿como pudo hacer eso?.- Cat se fijó que había incredulidad en sus ojos.

-Pete tenía unas ideas un poco extrañas sobre como vengarse de los que le hieren, me contó que sacó su corazón, lo guardo y se lo dio de comer a los perros.

Patrick lo explicó todo sin pestañear.. hasta Cat se lo estaba creyendo. ¿Lo haría Newman? Cruzó los dedos.

-Lo que esta usted diciendo es de extrema gravedad, hay una persona acusada de ese crimen.

-Ustedes lo han metido en la cárcel... yo no, ustedes sabrán que han hecho.

-Tendremos que comprobar todo esto. Mientras tanto, permanecerá arrestado.

Paró la grabadora, se levantó de la silla y salio de la sala mientras marcaba un numero en el móvil. No cerró la puerta.

-Spencer, ¿me puedes mirar quién llevo el caso de Windsor, por favor?

Esperó un rato.

-Si, ¿Reynolds? Está en la cárcel... si lo se... si eso ya lo se... pero, dime, ¿se le ha ocurrido a alguien, ir a verle para preguntarle sobre lo que él investigó?

volvió a esperar.

-Ya.. Pero Reynolds fue arrestado antes de cerrar el caso.. puede tener información que no esté en el expediente.

volvió a esperar.

-Si, las huellas coincidían...¿puedes investigarme si Windsor tenía algún negocio en Miami y como murió un tal Rick Franco..?

Cat miró a Dana fijamente. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Respiró.

Gabe todavía no había aparecido. ¿Dónde estaría? Cat no podía creer que estuviera muerto.

El agente seguía hablando con el tal Spencer.

-De acuerdo vas a hablar con él.. yo voy a terminar esto.

Entró, se sentó otra vez en la silla y se dirigió Patrick.

-Tenemos que investigar lo que nos acaba de contar, por eso permanecerá retenido aquí 48 horas mas antes de pasar a disposición judicial.

Patrick asintió resignado.

-Lo que ustedes digan... Podría estar en peores sitios y ademas no se come mal ..-miró de pasada a Cat mientras se levantaba y los guardias se lo llevaban.

Esta vocalizó un sencillo "gracias".

-A tenor de la declaración de la testigo el juez dictaminará si ingresa en Rikers o no. De todos modos, volveremos a hablar con usted.

El agente se giró y fue hacia Cat. Sintió como esos ojos de color azul tormenta se clavaban en los suyos.

-Detective, se que lo que el acusado acaba de decir tiene que haberla afectado, pero tenemos que investigarlo todo.. yo que usted no me haría falsas esperanzas.

Cat puso cara de pena.

-Lo se, pero no nos podemos rendir.

-Lo entiendo... permanezca localizable por si tenemos que volver a llamarla.

Metió la grabadora en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, se acercó a Dana y le tendió la mano.

-Agente Langdon..Me alegro de este de vuelta y... siento mucho lo de su esposo.

Dana esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Gracias se que lo siente de verdad.

Newman respiró profundamente. Fue hacia la puerta, pero se dirigió otra vez a Cat antes de salir.

-Por cierto, sería conveniente que el Sr. Keller se entregara.. cuanto antes.

Sin más se fue.

Dana miró a Cat.

-Respira...

Cat se dio entonces cuenta de que había estado conteniendo al respiración.

-¡Dios! Estoy a punto de que me de un ataque de nervios.

Salieron de la sala hablando.

-Patrick ha estado estupendo.- le dijo Cat.- No se lo que haré para devolverle el favor.

Dana le agarró del brazo.

-No te preocupes algo se nos ocurrirá.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras vieron que Tess las estaba esperando apoyada en su mesa.

-¿Como ha ido todo?.-les preguntó en cuanto llegaron hasta ella.

Cat se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se.. dependerá de sí el agente Newman se traga la historia...a mi me costaría hacerlo

Se sentó en su silla.

-Bueno cual es el siguiente paso..

Dana lo dijo:

-Llamar a Vincent para que se entregue..

Cat negó con la cabeza.

-No lo tengo muy claro, lo esposaran ..- se frotó los ojos con los pulgares.-. me da miedo que lo encierren por haber huido.

Tess la miró.

-No pasará nada el fiscal no querrá que los demande..y el cuanto a esposarlo, no olvides Cat que Vincent les salvó la vida hace muy poco.- le indicó por señas que cogiera el teléfono.

Llamó a Jt. Imaginó que estaría con él.

Lo cogió enseguida.

-Jt.. ¿esta Vincent contigo?

-Si...está en su cuarto...estaba en su cuarto.. Te lo paso.

-Dime Cat..

Cat se humedeció los labios.

-Quiero que vengas a la 125..Patrick acaba decir al FBI que su hermano mató a Windsor.

-¿Qué?.- Vincent estaba perplejo:- Eso era tu plan..y ¿funciona?

-Si.. tu limitate a decir que no te acuerdas de nada..¿vale?

-De acuerdo.. voy para allí.

Vincent llegó un cuarto de hora mas tarde y, como dijo Tess, ningún policía lo abordo. Simplemente se limitaron a llamar al agente Newman y lo condujeron a la sala de interrogatorios.

Le hicieron sentarse en una de las dos sillas que allí había y esperaron a que llegará el agente.

Este vino enseguida. Estaba hablando por el móvil cuando llegó.

-De acuerdo, haré lo que me dices...pero me lo tendrás que explicar.- Después de decir esto colgó.

Se sentó en la silla y le tendió la mano a Vincent. Este se la estrechó.

-No le voy a engañar, se encontraba en una situación muy complicada.. pero.- respiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando.- las cosas han dado un cambio de 180º..

Vincent se limito a mirarlo. Newman continuo..

-El hecho de que se haya escapado de la cárcel no ayuda mucho.. me quiere contar porque y como huyó, por favor

Vincent se encogió de hombros.

-Para demostrar mi inocencia tenia que salir allí, cuanto antes..

-¿Y usted solo pudo reducir a cuatro a hombres armados?

-He sido soldado.. no fueron rivales.

Newman no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ya veo.. bueno hoy su día de suerte..La fiscalia a tenor de las nuevas pruebas y de la confesión de un tal Patrick Franco, que usted seguro que no conoce...

Vincent negó con la cabeza.

-...ha decidido dejarlo libre.. con la condición de que no emprenda medidas legales para conseguir una indemnización por el error en la detención. Además, parece que le cae bien a la policía... por lo que se ve, tiene trato de favor

Vincent asintió.

-Hubo un secuestro hace unos meses en esta misma comisaria y ayude a salvar la vida de muchos de ellos.

Newman hizo un gesto para que se callará.

-Si, me lo han contado.. entonces promete dejar las cosas como están..

-Lo prometo... no emprenderé ningún tipo de medidas.. solo quiero ser libre.. nada mas-

Newman se levantó de la silla. Vincent hizo lo propio.

-Pues ya es un hombre libre...

Vincent hizo ademán de ir hacia la puerta, pero el agente lo detuvo.

-Este localizable... .- abrió la puerta y lo acompañó fuera.-.. por si acaso.

Vincent asintió.

-Buenos dias, Sr Keller.- se despido mientras se alejaba internándose en la comisaria.

Vincent se despidió del agente Newman en la puerta del despacho. Cat los miraba desde abajo. Se despidió de ella con una sonrisa. Presintió que esa no iba a ser la última vez que lo viese.

El ver que Vincent bajada las escaleras sonriendo le hizo olvidar lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.- le preguntó ansiosa.

El no le contestó, fue hacia ella, la agarró fuerte la cintura, la levantó y la besó apasionadamente.

Toda la comisaria se los quedo mirando e incluso hubo algún que otro aplauso. Tess y Dana estaban encantadas. Todo había salido bien.

Aunque no quería hacerlo Cat se separó de los labios de Vincent.

-Te he dicho alguna vez cuanto te quiero..- le dijo al oído.

Ella sonrío.

-Una cuantas...

-Pues te juro que me he quedado corto...- habla tanto en como la miraba, amor, orgullo.. deseo...- ¿Cómo está tu cara?

Cat agachó la cabeza algo avergonzada.

-Mejor, un labio hinchado, el ojo casi no se nota..Por favor, me vas a soltar.. nos esta mirando todo el mundo...

El respiró hondo.

-De acuerdo.. pero que conste que no quiero soltarte...

-Vale...

Cat se dejó caer, cuando él dejo de sostenerla; momento que aprovecho Tess para abrazar al ex-profugo.

-Me alegro mucho...Vincent..

-Lo se, Tess. Lo se.

Dana tambien se acercó.

Vincet les habló a las dos:

-Nunca podré agradeceros todo lo que habeís hecho por mi estos días..- bajó la voz.- os habeís jugado vuestras carreras.. incluso habeís cometidos delitos...- miró a Dana.- pero no podeís imaginaros lo que me alegro de que lo hayaís hecho.

-Todo ha salido bien.. eso es lo que importa..- Dana estaba contenta, pero habia un poso de tristeza en su voz..- si me disculpaís me tengo que ir.. quiero ir otra vez a ver a Sam.

-Si claro.- le dijo Cat al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.- Y gracias por todo.

Ella negó con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a la salida.

Tess se puso su abrigo y se despidió.

-Supongo que vosotros querreís estar juntos.- les dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara..- Me voy a contarle todo a JT, seguro que está apunto de subirse por las paredes..Nos vemos..

-Adios Tess...- se despidieron los dos de ella.

Cat se volvió a mirar a su amor.

-¿Qué hacemos?

Vincent tardo en contestar. Cogió la chaqueta de su chica, la agarró de la cintura y le dijo:

-Pasear.. hoy lo vamos a dedicar solo a nosotros.. creo que nos lo merecemos..

Cat pusó cara de preocupación.

-Pero hay tantas cosas que no...

Vincent le puso un dedo en la boca haciendola callar.

-Ahora no Cat.. ahora no.. Vamonos.

Fueron paseando abrazados todo el camino hasta el apartamento de Catherine.

Heather estaba a punto de irse cuando llegaron. Llevaba la pequeña maleta en la mano. Cuando vio a Vincent se quedo parada.

-¡Heather!.- Cat se sorprendió al verla, casi no se acordaba de ella.

No le dejó decir nada mas.

Estaba rabiosa. Tenia los ojos hinchados y cuando vio a Vincent una expresión de profundo terror se apoderó de su rostro. Empezó a gritarle a su hermana:

-Nunca pense que pudieras ser así... ¡Cat, él es un animal!.. como puedes estar con...esto...- señalo a Vincent con desprecio:- .. que ha hecho todo lo que Gabe me contó... Es algo imposible de creer. ¡por Dios en que estás pensando! Has dejado a tu familia al margen de tu vida para estar con "eso"...con un asesino, ¿qué demonios estás buscando en él? ¿qué te da para que lo puedas soportar?...- la miró de arriba a abajo.- No voy a denunciarlo..No voy a decir nada por ahora..Tengo que pensar..No te entiendo, hermana, no puedo entenderte..

Se fue hacia la puerta. Cat intento detenerla. Ella se giró en cuando notó la mano de su hermana en su brazo.

-¡No me toques!...olvídate que tienes una hermana... .- miró a Vincent.- ...mientras él este en tu vida...

Abrió la puerta, salió y la cerró de un portazo.

Catherine se quedo parada mirando como su hermana acababa de irse de su vida.

-No puedo creer que esto este pasando.- fue lo único que acertó a decir..

Vincent la abrazó por detrás y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

-Gabe se encargó de dejarle claro que clase de tipo soy... no se dejó nada...- cerró los ojos.- y para colmo acabe sacando a mi "alter ego" a pasear, que era lo que el muy hijo de puta quería..

Cat se dio la vuelta.

-Por cierto, ¿donde puede estar? Es tan extraño que no haya aparecido por la comisaria...- entornó ligeramente los ojos.- ¿seguro que no lo has matado?

-No...- aseguro en un principio, pero luego se encogio de hombros.- bueno no estoy seguro.. cayó al agua y no lo volví a ver..

Cat se separó de él y fue hacia el sofá. Se tumbó y colocó sus manos en el regazo. Cerró los ojos.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no hemos dormido hoy... Son las.- miro su reloj..- las cuatro de la tarde.. y parece que ha pasado una vida desde que viniste anoche a casa..

Vincent le levantó la cabeza y se sentó en el hueco que había dejado al hacerlo. volvió a colocarla en sus rodillas. Empezó a hacerle masajes en el cuero cabelludo.

-Piensa que no tenemos que ir a ningún lado.. podemos quedarnos aquí y simplemente descansar.- le dijo.

-Si.. es lo que mas .- empezo a notar como todos sus músculos se relajaban,.- me apetece.. Pero tenemos tanto que hacer... Está lo que me contaste de Tori y su familia, lo que me.. .- bostezo.- contó Sam...Tengo que ir a ver a mi padre.. .- fue poco a poco bajando la intensidad de su voz.-...tengo que leer los cuadernos de Rebecca...

Vincent que se había recostado dejo de repente de oírla. La miró y vio que estaba profundamente dormida. Sonrió. Respiro hondo, agradeciendo mentalmente a quién correspondiera tener semejante mujer a su lado. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido en el acto.

Catherine se despertó algo desorientada. No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba allí... vio a Vincent dormido tambien con su mano en su pelo. Se incorporó y sonrió mientras lo miraba.. Era tan.. no se.. se le acababan los calificativos.. Miro su reloj. Las 5:30.. pensó que deberían comer algo.. pero antes.. no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Empezó a besar a Vincent muy despacio.. primero la cara,los ojos, la punta de la nariz. Y poco a poco se fue acercando a sus labios.. cuando llegó, estos ya dibujaban una media sonrisa.

-Puedes seguir.- dijeron.

-Seguro.-

-Seguro.- le corroboró en él.. cogiéndola de la nuca y atrayendola hacia él.

No hubo falta decir nada.

Se besaron despacio al principio.. pero luego no ya no pudieron controlarse. Vincent le bajo la chaqueta por los hombros y la tiró, lo siguiente fue quitarle la blusa que llevaba.

-¡Malditos botones!.- masculló enfadado, dejando de besar a Cat por un momento.

Ella no quiso dejarlo.

-Olvidate de los botones..

-Es cierto...- y dando un tirón se los arrancó.

Cat se separó sobresaltada.

-¡Eh!

-Has dicho que me olvidara de ellos..

-Ya pero...

Vincent no le hizo caso. Le quitó la blusa mientras ella seguía quejándose. Se levantó del sofá y la tumbo a ella.

Se puso de rodillas en el suelo y empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Se lo quitó. Ella cerró los ojos. Luego sintió sus manos en su braguita. La deslizo por sus piernas con delicadeza.. Ya no quedaba nada.

Le bajó los tirantes del sujetador y metiendole la mano por detrás de la espalda se lo soltó. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero no pudo evitar morderse los labio y sonreír. Estaba desnuda y el seguro que la estaba observando. Podía sentir su mirada... y desde luego el podía oír su corazón.. media ciudad podría oír su corazón en ese momento.

Oyó que la ropa de Vincent caía al suelo. Oyó también la cremallera de su pantalón. Luego silencio.

De repente, un peso enorme se acomodó en el sofá encima de ella, y empezó a sentir algo húmedo que se movía por su cuello. Su lengua.. su lengua. Lamió su cuello sin dejarse ni un centímetro, quiso abrazarlo pero él se lo prohibió.

-No te muevas y no abras los ojos, yo me encargo de todo.

Fue bajando. Llego a sus pechos. Cat notó como tocaba con delicadeza un pezón.. luego el otro, como los rodeaba con su lengua, como lo mordisqueaba y succionaba. No pudo evitar arquear la espalda y gemir. Era fantástico, estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo solo con ese contacto. Cuando pensó que ya no podía soportarlo mas, Vincent se apartó. Se removió inquieta en el sofá.

-No te vayas...- le suplicó..

-No me voy a ningún sitio.

volvió a notarlo en sus ingles. Pensaba que no podía experimentar nada mejor. Revoloteaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo. haciéndola estremecerse a cada contacto...Finalmente llegó entre sus piernas noto, como sus dedos lo abrían y su lengua tomaba contacto. Fue devastador. El orgasmo la rompió por dentro.

Vincent siguió hasta que ella dejo de moverse, entonces decidió que ahora le tocaba a él.. no podría aguantar mucho mas. Se acomodó encima de ella, observando como todavía disfrutaba del placer que él le había proporcionado. Era la mujer mas deseable del mundo.

La penetró con fuerza, sin contemplaciones, sabia que ella lo estaba deseando.. y así era, Cat lo recibido rodeándolo con sus piernas. El empezó a moverse deprisa. Ella le respondía diciendo su nombre.. Vincent.. Vincent...

El sofá no daba para mucho mas pero Vincent supo sacarle el máximo partido, a pesar del dolor que notaba en su hombro.. Aguantó todo lo que pudo, disfrutando como un loco del contacto de Cat, de sentirse dentro de ella.. de ver como ella disfrutaba tanto como él.. pero cuando vio como Cat volvía a estremecerse ya no pudo mas. Cerró los ojos abandonándose a lo que sentía y cuando termino, agotado y sudoroso se dejo caer encima de su amor.

Vincent se levantó del sofá dejando a una más que satisfecha Catherine, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Fue al baño, Cat pudo oír el agua de la ducha correr.

Habia estado con algunos tíos antes que con Vincent. Algo de experiencia tenía, pero hacer el amor con él era una droga.. Siempre quería mas.. Suspiro con los ojos cerrados, todavía rememorando lo que acababa de sentir, sus manos, su lengua, su...

En ese momento sonó el teléfono..

"¡Mierda! Fue lo primero que pensó. "

"¿¡Y ahora que!?". Eso fue lo segundo.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó buscando su móvil. ¿Dónde demonios está? Entonces se acordó, en los pantalones. Se levantó y fue a recogerlos del suelo.

Era Dana. Descolgó.

-Dana ¿pasa algo?

-Cat...- por el tono de su voz supo que si.-

La efervescencia del sexo con Vincent se le paso de repente.

-¿Qué ocurrre?

Dana tardaba en contestar. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Cat.. Me acaban de llamar de Rikers.. Sam ha muerto.

Se quedo de piedra.

-¿Como? ¿cuando?

-Lo han encontrado en su celda con las venas cortadas..

-¿Como ha podido hacerse eso?

-No lo se.. el Alcaide de la prisión me ha dicho que se pueden fabricar un objeto cortante con las cosas mas extrañas.. Tienen todavía que investigarlo..Cat ..- habia tanta tristeza en su voz.-no pude perdonarle.. tal vez yo lo...

-Dana, no sabemos todavía nada, no tienes porque culparte...¿quieres que pase a verte al hotel?

-No, me han pedido que vaya a Rikers para ver el cadáver.. De todos modos, si te necesito.. te llamaré..

-Hazlo, vale..Eres un mujer muy fuerte pero no es óbice para necesitar un hombro en el que llorar.

-Gracias Catherine, te mantendré informada de todo.

-Vale.. muy bien.. Y lo siento.. en serio.

-Lo se.

Ambas mujeres colgaron a la vez.

Cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes.. La cruda realidad estaba otra vez de vuelta. Tenia muchas cosas pendientes. La primera la tendría que hacer ahora mismo. Se lo debía.

Vincent llegó al salón secándose el pelo con una toalla, mientras llevaba otra atada a la cintura.

-¿Lo has oído?.- le preguntó.

-Si.. .- estaba serio.- no podemos descansar mucho tiempo.

Ella sonrió.

-Será mejor que aceptemos que esta es nuestra vida.. por lo menos por ahora.

-Disfrutaremos todo lo que podemos de los buenos momentos..-él se fue acercando mientras hablaba; no dejaba de mirarla fijamente.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie, desnuda justo,enfrente de él.

-No, Vincent no pongas esa cara.. tenemos que hacer una cosa con urgencia.

El la agarró de la cintura y empezó a bajar sus manos por su trasero..

-Estas segura de que quieres que lo deje..

Ella tuvo que tragar saliva y dejar de mirarlo. Ese cuerpo y la forma en que la estaba mirando lo convertían en el deseo de cualquier mujer hecho carne.

-Vincent vale.. Tenemos que hacer una cosa..

Se apartó de él y fue a por su ropa.

-Me voy a dar una ducha..Vincent...- se volvió hacia él con la ropa en la mano.- vamos a ver a mi padre.. creo que tengo que darle las gracias..¿te parece bien?

-Me parece estupendo.. Creo que se lo merece...- se quitó la toalla y miro a Cat.- pero que conste que tú te lo pierdes...- y empezó a vestirse.

Cat salio corriendo del salón en dirección a la ducha.

-¡Voy a pedir algo de comida china antes de irnos!.. ok?.-le oyó gritar.

-¡Ok!.- le contestó, justo antes de abrir el grifo de la ducha.

* * *

Llegaron al hospital justo cuando le servían la cena a su padre. Una cena algo temprana.

Cat le enseño su placa al policía este los dejo pasar sin problemas.

En cuanto los vio una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Miró mas detenidamente a Cat, su expresión cambio.

-Tu cara.. ¿qué le ha pasado?

-Nada, unos golpes tontos...

El no estaba muy miró a Vincent.

-Ya veo que tu plan ha salido bien...

-Si .. ha salido todo a la perfección.- fue Cat la que habló. Vincent decidió colocarse en un segundo plano. Era algo entre padre e hija.

Cat respiró profundamente. Le costaba mucho tener que darle las gracias.

-Bob, quiero darte las gracias por lo que has hecho. Se que no eres precisamente fan de Vincent... por eso se que te habrá costado mucho hacerlo..

El la interrumpió.

-Catherine, no tienes porque darme las gracias.. Ya le dije a él.- lo miro.- que se, que intentar separaos es imposible..y se, que si le hago daño te perderé para siempre.. Y no quiero perderte.

Cat agachó la cabeza.

-Se que todavía no me sientes como tu padre.. pero tal vez, si hago las cosas bien, algún día llegues a sentirlo.. No pienso perder la esperanza.

-No puedo prometerte nada.. hay demasiados secretos entre nosotros..

El la miró extrañado.

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

Ella fijó sus ojos en Vincent un momento. ¡Qué diablos! se iba a enterar de todas las maneras

-Quiero saber si soy portadora del gen.. Ya sabes a cual me refiero.

Vincent no se mostró sorprendido. Cat lo miró.

-¿Lo sabes?

Asintió.

-Jt me lo dijo antes..

Cat cogió aire. Bob habló entonces.

-¿Es leido lo que escribió Rebecca?

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Bob siguió hablando.

-Todos en nuestra familia somos portadores de ese gen.. tanto hombres como mujeres. Rebecca también lo era. Por lo que he ido descubriendo, ese gen hace que tú puedas tener hijos con un berseker.. si no lo tuvieras jamás te quedarias embarazada, aparte de otras cosas que ya sabes. Ese es el caso de Tori. ¿Por cierto, Vincent has ido a su tumba?

-Si.. no estaba ni ella, ni su madre, ni su padre.

-Me lo imaginaba.

Cat le preguntó:

-¿Qué sabes de todo eso?

El negó con la cabeza.

-Poco, muy poco.. Se que hay muchos cadáveres que han ido desapareciendo y que estaban relacionados con las bestias.

-Bueno.. todo esto me sobrepasa... tendremos que hablarlo largo y tendido..

-En el pendrive que venia junto con todo lo demás encontrarás alguna respuesta...y..- se incorporó en la cama.- ahora vaís a hacerme un favor a mí..

-¿Cual preguntó Vincent?

-Vas ayudarme a salir de aquí..

Los dos lo miraran estupefactos.

-¿Qué?-.- dijeron a la vez.

-Tengo mucho que hacer y no puedo estar aquí dentro...

Se levantó, no con cierta dificultad, y fue al baño.

Cat le siguió. Vio que tenía ropa preparada.

Este le preguntó:

-¿Y como demonios quieres que lo hagamos?

-Muy sencillo..Salís tranquilamente..El policía entrará a darse vuelta.. esperaís unos cinco minutos y Vincent entra por la ventana, me coge y saltamos otra vez por la ventana.. y no tendreís que preocuparos mas de mi, habrá alguien esperándome en el callejón.- diciendo esto salió del baño, vestido.

Vincent se encogió de hombros.

Cat no sabia que hacer..Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Vale, de acuerdo..pero como vuelvas a intentar algo, te juro, que esta vez no le pegaré un tiro a él...- miró a su chico.

Bob sonrió, mientras se metía otra vez en la cama y se tapaba por completo.

-Diez minutos máximo.. ok..

Asintieron los dos antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Cat se sentó en el asiento de su coche.. Desde ahí podía ver la ventana de la habitación de su padre.

Vio como Vincent entraba y como salia acompañado. Apoyó la frente en el volante. "todo esto era demasiado" "Estoy ayudando a mi padre a escaparse de la cárcel".. no, no quiero pensarlo.

Menos mal que por lo menos ya casi era de noche. Confiaba que nadie los viera.. no quería meterse en un lío tan pronto.

Arrancó el coche y fue hacia el callejón.

Su padre y Vin estaban esperándola. Bajo la ventanilla.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-No te preocupes... Entre otras cosas estar cerca de tí..

-¿A si?. Te recuerdo que te acabas de fugar de la cárcel..

-Eso no tiene importancia..

En ese momento un mercedes negro paró a la entrada del callejón. Un hombre salió desde el asiento el conductor. No pudieron verlo bien.. no había casi luz.

Bob lo vio y le hizo una señal para que esperara allí. Se despidió de su hija. Ella salió del coche.

Fue hacia ella y la abrazó. Cat no sabia que hacer, pero al final se lo devolvió.

-No voy a estar lejos.. no lo olvides...- miró a Vincent.- y tu cuida de ella, ok..

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al mercedes. El conductor le abrió la puerta de atrás para que entrará. Después se metió él. El coche arrancó y se perdió en el tráfico de Nueva York.

Vincent y Cat se quedaron un rato parados.

-Bueno.. ha sido un día intenso.- fue lo único que se lo ocurrió decir a Cat.

Vincent se acercó a ella y le quitó las llaves.

-Necesito tu coche...

-'Eh! ¿no pretenderas seguirles?.. Estoy cansada.. quiero un poco paz.. solo un rato..

Vincent río. Era verdad se la veía cansada.. pero él tenía otros planes.

-Bien... Pues no te voy a dejar descansar...-la cogió del brazo y la sentó en el asiento del copiloto..- Voy a llevarte a casa, te vas a poner guapísima.. porque tengo intención de llevarte a cenar..

-¿Qué? .- preguntó ella asombrada, mientras lo veía ponerse en el volante. Se le había pasado el cansancio de golpe.

-Si..- pusó el coche en marcha y salio del callejón.- te dejaré en casa.. Yo iré a casa de Jt ha convencerle de que me deje volver a vivir con él, luego intentaré reservar en algún restaurante bueno y veré si me cabe el traje que lleve a la boda de tu padre..

-No hace falta...- ella sonrío.-.. pero reconozco que me hace mucha ilusión.

El también sonrió y la miró un par de segundos.

-Aprovecha que tengo algo de dinero.. no se lo que me durará..Además creo que nos lo merecemos. Hoy pensaremos solo en nosotros.

Fue conduciendo entre el denso tráfico de Manhattan. Cuando llegaron a casa de Cat la acompañó a su apartamento.

-Te vendré a buscar...- miró su reloj.- dentro de hora y media.- ¿Tendrás tiempo suficiente?

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió.

-Si...

Vincent se acordó de repente de su mochila. Fue al dormitorio a buscarla. Salio con ella al hombro.

-¡Hasta entonces!...Me llevo tu coche..-le dio un rápido beso y salió por la puerta.

Catherine corrió hacia su dormitorio sabia exactamente que ponerse. Hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba tan emocionada..y todo por una cena.. Una cena con su chico, como cualquier pareja normal.

Los libros de Rebeca estaban encima de la cama. Los fue a dejar en un cajón de su cómoda cuando algo cayó de uno de ellos. Era un pequeño sobre, hizo un ruido metálico al chocar con el suelo. Cat lo había algo.

Lo volcó encima de la cama. Una llave cayó. Una llave vieja, grande, de hierro. Habia también un papel con algo escrito. Una dirección.. "_175 Riverside Drive_". Era la letra de Rebecca.

cogió el cuaderno de donde se había caído. Lo abrió. En esa pagina había un trozo del sobre pegado al papel. Era de allí. Leyó lo que había escrito:

_ "Hoy he comprado la casa con el dinero que me dejo mi difunto segundo esposo. Es preciosa. Dos plantas. Cuatro habitaciones en la planta alta, un salón amplio y una buena cocina. Y algo muy importante: Buenas vistas del río.. me recuerda a Londrés. Me recuerda a mi tierra. _

_ Tiene un buen jardín. Espero poder tenerlo verde, muy verde, para que me recuerde, todos los días, la Escocia de Duncan.. _

_ Me acuerdo tanto de él. De su cara, de su risa.. de lo que me hacia sentir.. sus manos, sus labios.. _

_ Lo malo de recordarlo es que la tristeza me inunda por completo. Me siento tan sola._

_ Pero entonces me acuerdo de que tengo una misión. Una misión que debo llevar a cabo aunque me cueste la poca vida que me queda._

_ La perdí el día que Duncan me pidió que lo matará. El día que nos dimos cuenta que ya no podía controlarse, que todo lo que habíamos intentado había sido inútil.. Su lado animal había ganado la batalla. Llevo siempre su gema colgada del cuello.. Me siento así mas unida a él. Ahora es parte de mí como lo fue de él durante muchos años._

_ Pero no quiero pensar ahora en eso.. no.. Solo quiero empezar a cuidar mi jardín. Mi pequeña Escocia"._

Cat se sentó en la cama.

Rebecca había matado a Duncan.

Recordó el anterior párrafo que había leído. Rebecca estaba en la cama, porque se había caído por las escaleras. Un escalofrío la recorrió por dentro.

Evan le dijo que el ADN de Vincent estaba mutando hacia su lado animal. El relato de Rebecca lo dejaba entrever. Solo la gema podría controlarlo... pero ¿hasta cuando?...

Se frotó los ojos con las manos. Ahora no.. no queria pensar en nada mas que en ellos y además... si Vincent tenía que pasar por eso, ella lo pasaría con él y aguantaría hasta el final..Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.. Se las quitó rápido. No.. esa era su noche...

Fue decidida hacia el armario.

Se pondría el vestido negro.

Le compró hace tiempo; el mismo dia que hizo los carnets falsos. Ese dia sintio que tenían una oportunidad y quería darle una sorpresa .

Lo sacó del armario y lo colocó encima de la cama.

Era una vestido de seda. Corto, cuatro dedos por encima de la rodilla. Sin mangas. Tenía un sencillo cuello de pico y casi toda la espalda al aire .Se desnudo rápidamente y se lo puso.

Se deslizo por su cuerpo sin apenas resistencia. Tenía un sencillo cordón con un botón en la nuca para que no se cayera por lo hombros. No llevaría nada debajo, solo un sencillo tanga de encaje negro.

Se miró al espejo.. se sentía estupenda.. pero sobre todo se sentía tremendamente sensual..Cerró los ojos e imaginó a Vincent quitá ó a abrirlos.

Se quitó el vestido y lo contempló. Se sentia culpable porque, con todo lo que había pasado.. era feliz. Era feliz porque tenia al hombre mas maravilloso de la tierra a su lado, porque la hacia sentir deseada, la hacia sentir hermosa... la hacia sentir especial. Lo queria tanto que le dolia.

* * *

Vincent entró en el club de caballeros acelarado. Se acercó a JT y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Su amigo no supo como reaccionar. Rio mientras se lo devolvía...

-Ya llevas dos hoy..- se apartó para mirarlo.-¡Estas...!

-Si.. estoy feliz... No puedo creer que hayaís hecho todo esto por mí...Soy la persona mas afortunada de la tierra por teneros..

Una voz se oyó desde la barra del bar.

-No lo sabes tú bien...

Vincent dejó a JT y se dirigió a ella.

-Tess...- también la abrazó a ella.

Ella se dejo encantada.

-Bueno antes de nada.. ¿os habeís enterado de lo de Sam?.- su expresión cambio al decirlo.

-Si .. Dana llamó a Catherine..- se puso serio por un momento..- es extraño.. Pero, Tess todo eso tendrá que esperar a mañana.. Ahora me voy a ir a cenar con Cat..por cierto..-se dirigio a Jt .- mira a ver si puedes buscar un restaurante bonito, con buena música y que den bien de cenar...- se miro el reloj.- para dentro de hora y media?

-¿Y eso? .- le preguntó imaginándose la respuesta.

Miró a ambos mientras hablaba.

-Voy a llevar a Cat a un restaurante.. Nuestra primera cita de verdad.

Tess sonrío...

-Me encanta...- dijo. Fue hacia Jt...- vamos a buscar algo. Conozco algunos que cumplen todos esos requisitos.

Vincent volvió a dirigirse a su amigo.

-Por cierto, JT, recuerdo que lleve un traje negro para la boda de su padre.. ¿todavia lo tengo?..

-Si, está en tu armario..

Le indicó con la cabeza que lo había entendido y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se acordó de algo y volvió.

-Mas cosas.. .-JT lo miraba divertido apoyado en la mesa del ordenador con los brazos cruzados.-..Creo que no volveré nunca mas a la otra casa.. ¿puedo quedarme otra vez aquí? Hasta que encuentre algo..

Jt no se movio.

-Por supuesto que si... está es tu casa y siempre lo será.

-Gracias...Mas cosas.. ¿podriaís prepararme un par de sandwich de pavo con aguacate?.. ah! y ¿no tendrás una botella de champan por ahí...?

Tess empezó a reírse escandalosamente. Jt se incorporó y fue hacia la barra. Sacó una botella de Cava de la nevera..

-Te vale este..

-Perfecto..

La dejo encima de la barra..Volvio a mirar.

-Has tenido suerte.. hay pavo y aguacate..

-Genial.

-Pero..-Jt se dirigió a la caja fuerte y se metió dentro. Al cabo de pocos segundos salio con una caja pequeña en la mano.

-¿Querrás también esto, no?

Vincent sonrío.

-Si... lo quiero... Gracias por guardarlo...-los miro a los dos.:- podriais ponerlo todo junto, por favor.. ya os diré donde teneís que dejarlo..Sois estupendos.. Me tengo que ir a vestir..

-Adios...- se despidió Tess divertida de ver la expresión de Vincent.

-¡Ah! Guarda esto en donde estaba la caja...- sacó el estuche de la mochila y se lo dio a Jt.

-Es lo que creo que es..

-Si.. guárdala bien...Me voy..

Cuando salio de la habitación, Jt se encogió de hombros, miró a su chica y se pusieron manos a la obra.

* * *

Catherine había terminado de arreglarse, un poco antes de la hora acordada en que Vincent la iría buscar. Se miró en el espejo.

Se veía estupenda. El vestido le sentaba como un guante. Llevaba una medias finas de cristal con una par de ligas de encaje, todo en negro. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta que dejaba ver toda su espalda descubierta, casi hasta el final de la columna.

"Creo que me voy a helar de frío" fue uno de lo pensamientos que tuvo.

En ese momento se acordó de una abrigo negro que llevo a una fiesta.. con Evan. Fue al armario a buscarlo. Lo encontró enseguida. Era perfecto abrigaba lo justo sin llegar a ser pesado y le quedaba de cine.

Se había maquillado muy poco, justo para tapar en labio y el morado del ojo. Raya de ojos, un buen rimmel y un poco de color en pómulos y labios.

Perfecta; solo tenia que esperarle.

Vio el diario de Rebecca donde había encontrado la llave abierto todavía encima de la cama. Iba a leer un poco mas cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Soy yo...-oyó decir a Vincent.

Fue todo lo deprisa que sus tacones de aguja le permitían ir a abrir la puerta.

Cuando lo hizo, lo que vio la dejo deslumbrada. Vincent estaba espectacular. Camisa blanca, ligeramente desabrochada, pantalones negros de pinzas, estrechos y un abrigo negro al hombro.Y para acabar de rematarlo olía maravillosamente bien.

-Ya estoy aquí...- fue hacia ella y la beso. La abrazo y de repente se quedo quieto. Abrío lo ojos y le dio la vuelta. Miro su espalda..-¡Dios! Catherine.. estás..

Cat se dio una vuelta entera.

-¿Qué te parece?.. Hace tanto que no salgo que, no se si voy bien o me he pasado..

Vincent sonrío irónicamente. Cruzó los brazos evaluándola.

-Teniendo en cuenta que te falta medio vestido … estás maravillosa.

Fue hacia ella y la beso, la volvió a besar y asi hubieran estado todo la noche. Cat se separó de él.

-Me he puesto este vestido para cenar.. no para que me lo quites ya..

El se movio hacia la puerta, mientras Cat se ponía el abrigo y cogía el bolso. Al verlo andar delante de ella, no pudo reprimirse y le dio una palmada en el trasero.

Vincent se volvió.

-¡Eh!...

-No he podido contenerme... no veas como te queda ese pantalón.

Llegaron al restaurante poco antes de la hora señalada. Era sencillo pero muy elegante. Mesas, en su mayoría para dos, salpicaban todo el comedor. Todas tenían un pequeño centro de flores y una par de velas. Bonito, sin estorbar. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos tierra y los cuadros que llenaban las paredes eran paisajes de diferentes épocas de la historia del arte. La luces eran bajas, muy acogedoras. Perfectas para ver lo que estabas comiendo pero creando un ambiente tremendamente romántico.

Les hicieron pasar enseguida a una mesa situada en un encantador rinconcito.

Pidieron ensalada de mango con frutos rojos, pato con salsa de boletus y una botella de vino español. Lo mismo para los dos.

Cat no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Estaba.. ¿como definirlo?.. ¿perturbador?. Esa camisa blanca le hacia parecer tan sexy.. y esos pantalones. No pudo evitar reírse. Vincent la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Simplemente.. que estás estupendo..

El también sonrió.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ésto.- dijo señalando su ropa..- es una mezcla.. El pantalón es el de la boda de tu padre.. .- les trajeron en ese momento el vino y les sirvieron. Lo probó y siguió hablando.-.. la camisa no me cabía... demasiado brazo..

Cat rió divertida.

-Eso es el exceso... tan buen soldado.. tan buen soldado..

-Muy graciosa.. Bueno por lo menos tenía esta otra, que en su momento me venía grande...

Ella lo miró fijamente.. Sus ojos decían lo que pensaba.

-Estás fantástico..

Los ojos de él también lo dejaba muy claro.

-Tú si que estás preciosa..

Ella se dijo un simple "gracias" y le dio un sorbo al vino.

Cuando lo dejo encima de la mesa, se humedeció lo labio y se puso seria.

-Vincent, el oírte hablar de la boda.. ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si.. claro.- se recostó en la silla.-

-¿Qué has llegado a recordar exactamente?

-Bueno...-cogio su copa y movió el vino.- de tí, casi todo.. como nos conocimos.. tu intentos de acercarte a mi, mis intentos de alejarte.. nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez...- la miro al decirlo. Ella sonrió, también se acordaba. Como no.-.. la boda de tu padre.. el disparo, Evan...

Cat suspiro al oír el nombre de su amigo.

-¿Y JT?..

-De él también he recordado muchísimo.. pero tengo todavía lagunas.. Lo que menos recuerdo es mi familia.. tengo la imagen de mis hermanos, algunas cosas que hice con ellos y siento lo que sentía por ellos, pero me faltan... .- cogió aire antes de hablar.- las caras de mis padres no las recuerdo.. casi nada de ellos.

Cat dejó la copa y le cogió la mano.

-Lo harás.. seguro que lo harás...- le dijo intentando darle esperanzas.

El se la acarició.

-Lo se... contigo puedo hacer cualquier cosa..

En ese momento trajeron la cena. Empezaron a comer.

Cat decidió cambiar de tema..

-He encontrado una cosa en uno de los libros de Rebecca.

Vincent levantó la mirada del plato.

-¿El que?

-Una llave..

-¿Llave?

Cat empezó a contárselo, mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta y bebía un poco de vino.

-La llave es de una casa que compró Rebecca, aquí en Nueva York. Por lo que se ve, habia enviudado recientemente.. no se de quién.. y tenía dinero de su difunto marido. escribió que le gustaba mucho y tenía un precioso jardín..que le recordaría a Escocia y a Duncan.. La casa estaba en Riverside Drive..

Vincent la miró esperando algo mas.

-¿Y?.

-Me gustaria ir a ver si todavía está...- lo dijo deprisa y espero a que Vincent contestara.

-Vale, ya iremos..

Cat lo siguió mirando.

-¿Ahora?

-Si no te importa..

-Cat.. dije que esto era una cena romántica..

-Ya.. pero ¿hay algo mas romántico que una casa del siglo XIX?

Vincent se dio cuenta que era una batalla perdida. Dejó la servilleta encima de la mesa.

-De acuerdo... iremos.

Cat sonrió y se dedicó otra vez a su ensalada.

-Otra cosa.. cuando pensabas decirme lo de la gema..

Vincent se atragantó. Al mirarla supo que lo sabia.

-Lo siento...- Cat le pidió disculpas.

-¿Podías haber esperado a acabar de comer?

Ella asintió mientras cogía su copa y bebía un sorbo.

El cogió aire y empezó a hablar.

-¿Recuerdas que tu padre te dijo que tenías que matarme?

-Si .. porque si no, tu me matarías..

-Bueno.. pues resulta que según me dijo..- no sabia como decírselo, tenía miedo de su reacción..- cuando estuve en la cárcel.. Los bersekers degeneran con el paso de los años. Cada vez son mas animales que personas.. y.. como en el caso de Rebecca y Duncan, al final hay que matarlos.

Cat se tapó la boca con las mano.

-En el diario de Rebecca.. ella escribió que tuvo que matarlo porque lo que tanto temían había ocurrido..

En ese momento el camarero les trajo el segundo plato. Cat siguió hablando.

-Cuando lo leí no pude evitar pensar en Evan... me dijo que tu ADN estaba cambiando..

¿te acuerdas de eso?

Vincent asintió.

-Si.. me acuerdo.. pero.. .- se aclaró la garganta.-tu padre también me dijo que yo soy especial y aunque en todos lo demás casos haya ocurrido puedo que tenga algo de esperanza..

-Ojalá...- Cat se acercó todo lo que pudo él.- Yo siempre estaré contigo..

El le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Bueno.. vale.. disfrutemos de la cena. Cogió su copa y le hizo un gesto a Cat para que cogiera la suya. Brindaron.

-Por la mujer mas maravillosa de la tierra.

-Por el hombre del sexy del mundo..

Vincent río..

-¡Oh! Gracias.. Pero tu no te quedas corta.. Es mas, estoy a punto de estrangular a mas de uno que no te quita ojo..- dejo la copa en la mesa y empezó a comer otra vez..- aunque es muy normal con ese vestido que llevas.

Cat le miró enojada. Le dio una patada en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa.

-Eh! ¿Qué le pasa a mi vestido?

Vincent negó con la cabeza.

-Nada.. nada de nada.. mas bien... es la "falta" de vestido. A comer...

Cat rió con ganas y le hizo caso.

La comida fue espectacular y la disfrutaron. En el momento que les traían el postre sonó una balada y algunas parejas se internaron en una pequeña zona que había habilitada para bailar. La canción era "Kiss Me" de Ed Sheeran*.

Vincent dejó la servilleta encima de la mesa y se levantó.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Cat lo miró embelesada y asintió.

Se cogieron de la mano. Y fueron hacia allí.

Vincent colocó las manos en la parte baja de su espalda. acarició su piel.

Ella las puso en sus brazos, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la música.

Cuando salieron del restaurante era ya bastante tarde. Fueron caminando hasta donde había aparcado el coche.

Cat se agarró de su brazo.

-Ha sido una cena fantástica.- le dijo.

-Si lo ha sido...- se paró un momento.- ¿De verdad quieres ir ahora ese sitio? Riverside Drive..

-Numero 125.. Si, quiero ir.- abrió su pequeño bolso y sacó una llave grande.- tengo la llave.

Vincent respiró resignado.

-Vale.. Pero con una condición..

Cat lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Cual?.

-Luego yo mando.. y dejarás que te tape los ojos..

Habían llegado hasta el le abrió la puerta para que entrará.

-De acuerdo.. .- le dijo ella una vez dentro.- dejaré que me tapes los ojos..

. -Muy bien.. pues vamonos.

Se sentó al volante y arrancó el coche.

Fueron siguiendo los números hasta que encontraron el 125 de Riverside Drive..

Ha simple vista parecía que ahí no hubiera ninguna casa, tal era la cantidad de vegetación que se veía desde la calle. El hecho de que fuera de noche no ayudaba nada. Cat sacó de la guantera de su coche una linterna.

-Bueno.. ya estamos aquí..- Vincent miró detenidamente el lugar.- parece que tu casa no esta.

Cat salió del coche. Habia una valla baja, como de 1,50 de altura, con una puerta justo donde ponía el número, _125\. _Encendió la linterna. Pudo apreciar lo que en otro tiempo fue un camino de gravilla, ahora todo estaba cubierto de matorrales. Un numeroso grupo de árboles flanqueaba el camino por ambos lados. Desde donde estaban no se apreciaba ninguna construcción.

Cat abrió la puerta y entró en el camino. El metal chirrió haciendo un ruido espantoso. Vincent la siguió.

-Por lo que se ve, hace mucho que por aquí no pasa nadie.- le dijo mientras iban pisando hierbajos de todo tipo. La gravilla estaba suelta y su ruido al pisarla les iba acompañando a medida que se adentraban en la propiedad.

Cat seguía apuntando con la linterna hacia delante. Cuando llevaban recorridos unos 100 metros , el camino giro a la izquierda, y entonces la vieron. Una casa de dos plantas con un porche de madera. Desde fuera era imposible verla porque los árboles la tapaban por completo.

No era muy grande comparada con otras casas de la misma época. Tejado a dos aguas con mansardas y en cada una de ellas, una ventana con balcón. La madera del tejado estaba echa polvo, lo mismo que la de las barandillas de los balcones.

El porche también estaba en condiciones lamentables. Pero la casa en si era de piedra lo mismo que la chimenea que tenía anexa a un lateral; la sensación que evocaba era de resistencia, una casa fiable, y que estaría siempre ahí... esperando.. eso fue lo que transmitió a Cat.

Vincent se adelantó a ella y subió con cuidado los escalones del porche.

Cuando estaba enfrente de una puerta doble de madera se dirigió a Cat.

-Puedes subir, parece que resiste...

Ellla subió con cuidado de no meter el fino tacón que llevaba, en alguno de los agujeros del suelo. Le dio la linterna a Vincent, el cual, apuntó a la cerradura.

-Supongo que querrás entrar.. aunque ese tejado no me inspira ninguna confianza.

Cat sacó la llave

-Veamos si entra..Esto tiene pinta de no haber sido usado en años..

La metió en la cerradura y la giró. Oyeron un ruido extraño, como de algo rompiéndose.. pero al final la puerta se abrió.

Sacó la llave y la volvió a guardar. Vincent apuntó delante de ellos conteniendo la respiración. Oyeron pisadas sutiles en todas las direcciones... ratas..

Estaban en un pasillo estrecho. El suelo, lo poco que se veía, era de piedra. Enfrente había unas escaleras que daban a la parte de arriba. También eran de piedra.

A la derecha de donde estaban, había una salita pequeña, los muebles estaban tapados con sabanas y había telarañas y polvo por todos los rincones.

No había puerta, solo un arco hacia de separación. Cat entró. Quitó la primera sabana que encontró y debajo habia un pequeño piano. Se levantó tal cantidad de polvo que tuvieron que salir.

A su izquierda, sin puerta también, con una arco mas grande que el anterior, estaba lo que tenía que haber sido el salón de la casa.

Se intuían debajo de las sabanas mesas, sillas algún sofá, alacenas, armarios y una gran chimenea de piedra. Vincent se adentro hasta el fondo. Seguido de cerca por Cat y encontró la cocina. Era antigua, una cocina de leña, encimeras de madera.. muchos utensilios de hierro y una plancha que muchos coleccionistas habrían pago bastante dinero por ella. Cat la cogió, pesaba una barbaridad; estaba segura de que planchaba de maravilla.

Salieron y fueron hacia las escaleras, no eran muy empinadas, los techos eran bajos. Subieron a la planta de las habitaciones. Aquí, sí que había puertas, por decir algo, había mas agujeros que puertas. Cuatro habitaciones daban al pasillo, dos al lado del porche y las otras dos detrás. Fueron entrando a cada una de ellas. Las de la parte de atrás eran pequeños, casi no tenían muebles. Las de delante fueron una sorpresa. Aunque en el pasillo había dos puertas, al entrar descubrieron que habían tirado un tabique y habían dejado una sola habitación.

Estaba llena a rebosar: estanterías, armarios, mesas.. se podía ver restos de libros por todos los sitios. Cat cogió uno que se le deshizo en la mano.. Pero, lo que mas llamaba la atención, era una gran cama de matrimonio con dosel que presidia la estancia, colocada justo entre las dos ventanas.

Estaba tapada, como todo lo demás, pero aún así se podía apreciar que era magnifica. Cat se enamoró de ella nada mas verla. Se fue acercando poco a poco. A los lados había dos mesillas.. quitó la sabana que cubría una ellas y encontró un retrato. Era una pintura de un hombre y una mujer. La mujer tenía los ojos tremendamene azules y el hombre se notaba, aun siendo una pintura, que era brutalmente guapo. Estaba segura de eran Rebecca y Duncan. cogió el retrato y lo miroó detenidamente. Vincent se puso detrás ella. En ese momento, un escalofrío la recorrió por completo...empezó a temblar. El se dio cuenta.

-Cat ¿qué te pasa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No se.. por un momento es como si la viera aquí en la cama...mirando esto...- movió el cuadro..

El la abrazó..

-No te preocupes... Será que tienes frío.. Normal.. esos vestidos...-le dijo para quitarle algo de hierro al asunto.- siempre me he preguntado que llevaís debajo...

Ella soltó el cuadro encima de la cama. Y lo miró fijamente.

-Nada...

Vincent no supo explicar porque, pero sintió algo extraño, como si alguien tirase de él, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en que ella no llevaba nada debajo de..

Antes de darse cuenta la empezó a besar.. ella le respondió con la misma intensidad. Se quitó el abrigo, el se quitó el suyo. La levantó..Cat se agarró cruzando sus piernas por detrás de él.

Vincent empezó a andar y la pegó a la pared. Mientras la aguantaba con una mano, con la otra le acariciaba el cuello besándola sin parar. Ella también lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de la nuca mientas apretaba todo lo que podía las piernas..Jadeos y suspiros se escapaban de sus labios. En un momento de lucidez Cat solo pudo pensar "somos nosotros o no somos nosotros".

Pero cuando el metió la mano entre ellos y llego a su tanga, todo se olvido.. Se apartó de ella un momento, y se lo arrancó. Cat no se cortó y le fue desabrochando el pantalón...cuando ya estaba liberado de ataduras.. no pudo esperar mas, ella tampoco.. la penetró pegándola mas a la pared. Cat se agarró a su hombros y beso su cuello, mientras el se iba moviendo lenta pero intensamente..

Seguía notando que eso no era algo normal, pero no quería que parara.. ¡no por Dios!, que no parara.. cuando llegó al clímax grito como no había gritado nunca.. Vincent lo hizo poco tiempo después... Se quedaron los dos ahí, pegados a una pared llena de polvo y telarañas hasta que sus piernas pudieron volver sostenerlos.. Vincent fue bajando a Cat poco a poco. No sabían que decirse..

-Esto.. no... no he podido controlarme.. .- se intento justificar Vincent.

Ella se mordió los labios.

-Yo tampoco..

Cat se fue bajando la falda del vestido mientras Vincent se volvía a abrochar los pantalones.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos.- le dijo una vez termino de serenarse.

Cat asintió.

-Si.. yo también lo creo..vendremos otro día con mas luz.- de pronto se acordó de algo. Fue hasta la cama y cogió el retrato de Rebecca y Duncan.

Sacudieron sus abrigos y se los pusieron. Cogieron la linterna y el bolso de Cat, y salieron de la habitación.

Cuando llegaron al coche ambos dos sintieron la misma extraña sensación, como si ahora pudieran pensar con claridad, como si una sutil niebla abandonara sus sentidos. Ninguno se lo comentó al otro... pensaron que era una tontería.

Vincent fue a abrir la puerta del coche para que Cat entrará cuando recordó el acuerdo al que había llegado.

Sacó un pañuelo negro del bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Bueno ahora te toca cumplir tu parte del trato.

Cat sonrió. Asintió y le dejo hacer. De este modo entró en el coche con los ojos tapados..aunque la imagen de la casa de Rebecca en ningún momento desapareció de su mente.

* * *

Justo enfrente, en el mismo Riverside drive. El ex agente del FBI y ahora prófugo de la justicia, Bob Reynolds, se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en un chester negro , saboreando un whisky escoces de 12 años.

Cerró los ojos al notar como bajaba por su garganta.

-Esto si que es vida.. Como lo echaba de menos.

Estaba en una estancia amplia de techos altos con decoración puramente británica. Todas la paredes estaba forradas de estanterías de madera. Salvo la que daba al norte, que tenia una magnifica chimenea de piedra, la cual estaba encendida alumbrado la habitación.

Un potente voz sonó detrás de el.

-No tenías estas comodidades en la cárcel, ¿verdad?

Bob se volvió a tiempo de ver como Nicholas se servía una copa del mismo whisky y se sentaba en la pareja del chester.

Volvió a mirar el fuego. Respiro profundamente.

-No ahí no tenía nada de todo esto.

-No se como aguantaste tanto.

-Bueno tenía cosas que hacer..y ya sabes cuales.

Bob miró de reojo a su acompañante que también saboreaba con deleite su whisky. Su pelo pelirrojo parecía fuego a la luz de la chimenea.

-Nicholas cada día estás mas delgado..parece que el que ha estado en la cárcel hayas sido tú..

-El estres.. tenemos un trabajo muy...complicado..

Bob rió.

-¿Sabes algo de Lowan?

-Nada... cayó al agua.. y luego nada mas.. creo que se ha ahogado. Tal vez se cortó con lo cristales..no se... seguiré investigando.

-Yo pensaba que tenía mas sangre fría.. pero al final, se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos por Catherine.. no midió las consecuencias..

-Cuando le dí las huellas de Vincent para incriminarle ya me di cuenta de que estaba loco de celos.. podía hacer cualquier cosa por muy peligrosa o ilegal que fuera para recuperar a tu hija. Está conectado a ella, igual que Vincent...-le indico Nicholas.

-Si.. pero la diferencia es que Catherine está conectada a Vincent solo a él.. Y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.. .- se masajeó la nuca .- cuando me dijiste que estabas seguro de que Catherine y Vincent estaban juntos otra vez, pusimos en marcha el plan B, ya que el A no había dado resultado. Gabe no es rival para Vincent.. La idea era volver a hacer que se escondiera.. no que estuviera en la cárcel. Era devolverlo a la clandestinidad... Tal vez, mi hija así se acabaría cansando.. - se rió irónicamente.- … pero no, Catherine, es capaz de lo que sea por él.. lo que acaba de hacer ha sido...

Nicholas completo la frase.

-Digno de su padre.. Aprovecha las circunstancias en su beneficio.. exactamente igual que tú...Siempre me ha parecido que esa era tu gran cualidad...y ella es igual...y Mark también..

Bob removió el whisky,

-Volviendo a Gabe, la hermanastra de Cat está bien..¿sabes donde la llevó Vincent?

Nicholas sintió.

-A casa de Cat... Luego se montó todo el tinglado de los Franco y no pude acercarme mas..

Bob se incorporó y lo miró enojado.

-Como pudieron llegar tan lejos..

-Bueno... no lo podemos controlar todo. Para cuando nos enteramos de lo que tramaban, el mayor de los Franco ya estaba vengándose.. No debería haberlo hecho.. sus ordenes eran seguirla y conseguir la gema y a Vincent, pero no pudo aguantarse..Si no le hubiera matado Patrick, lo hubieran matado sus "jefes".

Reynols asintió.

-Seguro que sí.. y otro cuerpo para la ciencia...

Nicholas se puso serio.

-Por cierto, todavía no sabemos nada de Kevin..

-No.-Bob sacó el móvil del bolsillo. comprobó si había llamadas..- nada de nada.

-Seguiremos esperando.

En ese momento la gran puerta de roble de la casa se abrió.

-¡Hola!.- saludo alguién desde el hall. Unos pasos lentos y pesados se fueron acercando.

Bob se levanto del sillón.

Mark Newman entró en la sala y fue hacia él. Lo abrazó.

-Me alegro mucho de verte.. libre.. papa.

Su padre le devolvió el abrazo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte.

-Dale las gracias a tu "hermanastra" cuando la vuelvas a ver...- le dijo su tío Nicholas.

Mark sonrió. Fue hacia el mueble bar y se sirvió otro whisky..

-Tendríais que haber visto como me miraba.. extrañada, algo en mi le atraía.

-La sangre..la familia.- dijo Nicholas levantando la copa.

-Si será eso...-Mark fue hacia ellos y se sentó en el sillón que antes ocupaba su padre.-..

supongo que también le gustará el buen whisky..

Nicholas negó con la cabeza.

-No tiene pinta..por cierto buen trabajo..

-Gracias tio, aunque no fue fácil.. primero Gabe me puso en un compromiso al traer a Forbes a la comisaria y luego tu hija monta semejante trama .. eso sí, ha conseguido salvar a Vincent..

Su padre termino la frase.

-Con tu ayuda..

-Y con tu consentimiento..Cuando me llamaste y me dijiste que le siguiera la corriente, no me lo podía creer.

Bob suspiró.

-Mark, me he dado cuenta de que no puedo luchar contra ello. Se quieren y si sigo persiguiendo a Vincent acabaré haciéndole daño a ella.. y no quiero eso.

-Te estás ablandando... papa..- le dijo Mark sonriendo

-Las hijas son las hijas.. ¿verdad Bob?.-dijo Nicholas.

Bob no le hizo caso.

-Cuentamelo todo..

Mark se acomodo en el sillón y empezó a hablar.

-Oi en la frecuencia de la policía que habían asaltado a la detective Chandler en su casa, que ella misma había avisado y que estaba bien.. Me cambie y me fui a la comisaria. Nicholas me había dicho ya que Pete Franco se habia escapado de la embajada rusa.. o sea, que me imagine quién podía ser.. Llame al pobre Spencer y le dijo que estuviera presente durante el interrogatorio, por si decia algo del consorcio..Yo mientras tanto fui a hablar con Catherine.- se encogió de hombros.- .. quería ver que estaba bien... Pero mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Spencer me comento lo que estaba contando Patrick..

Lo demás ya lo sabeís.. Patrick incriminó a Pete y eso.. unido a las pruebas falsas que los amigos de Cat.. incluyendo tú, papa, fueron dejando, hicieron que pareciera creíble.. pero aún así.. nadie se puede tragar que por muy alterado que estuviera el Sr. Franco pudiera sacarle el corazón de semejante forma..

Bon asintió.

-Para eso estás tú, para darle credibilidad, si tú dices que la tiene la tiene...

-Por cierto, papa vi a Dana durante el interrogatorio a Patrick...

La mirada de Bob se perdió en otro momento y en otro lugar.

-Si, ella estaba metida en todo..

-El topo en el FBI.. claro...- Mark puso cara de asombró.- Ella fue la que cambio los expedientes de Pete Franco y de Curt Windsor para que pareciera que tenían relación y hacernos creer que tenía motivos para matarlo..

Nicholas entró en la conversación.

-Bob me dijo que abriera la puerta de su despacho para que pudiera entrar sin problemas y dejar las pruebas falsas que habían creado..

-¿Y no sospecho?

-No lo se.. el caso es que lo hizo, la estuve vigilando todo el tiempo..

Mark se giró hacia su padre.

-Y luego viene tu actuación.. Según Spencer, estuviste muy convincente.. se lo creyó todo.

-Trajó las huellas y las notas que habías tomado, muy emocionado pensando que habíamos salvado a un inocente de la cadena perpetua...¡qué gracia! Pobre Spencer..:- no pudo evitar reírse.

-Y luego lo exculpaste de todo.- dijo Nicholas..

-Si eso era fácil, la oficina del fiscal estaba perpleja con las nuevas pruebas.. y no querían la publicidad que suponía que un héroe de guerra fuera acusado de un crimen que no había cometido... digamos que llegamos a un acuerdo .. tu no nos denuncias y nosotros olvidamos que te has fugado de la cárcel..

Bob se acerco a los dos hombres.

Levantó la copa para brindar.

-Por los trabajos bien hechos...- dijo.

Los demás brindaron con él.

Mark lo miró detenidamente.

-Y ahora explicarme que sacas en claro de todo esto..

Bob se aclaró la garganta.

-Ya que no puedo separarles.. Trabajaran los dos juntos para nosotros.. Vincent sabe el problema al que se enfrentará a partir de ahora.. y Cat sabe que es portadora del gen. Los dos tienen muchas preguntas y ganas de tener respuestas.. Los cuadernos de Rebecca son el cebo perfecto.. en esas paginas no deja de estar también su historia.. Los dejaran en paz por un tiempo hasta que se diluya todo el lío del señor Franco, pero luego volverán a la carga otra vez..

-O sea.. crees que van a ayudarnos a acabar con el consorcio..Aunque no lo sepan.. por ahora..y .. otra cosa.. supongo que querrás seguir en contacto con ellos..-

Bob asintió.-.. ¿cuando vas a hablarle de la familia?.. y lo que es mas importante ¿cuando vas a decirle que Thomas trabajaba para ellos..?

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

-No está preparada todavía para eso..Lo de Thomas es muy delicado.. él la quería, y a su hermana y a su madre.. y no olvides que está muerto por mi culpa.- el remordimiento se reflejaba en su rostro.- mas adelante Mark.. poco a poco..

En ese momento un ruido parecido a una sirena se oyó en todo el salón..Nicholas cogió unos prismáticos de visión nocturna y salio. Al mismo tiempo, el móvil de Reynolds empezó a sonar. Lo cogió.

-Kevin.. como me alegro de oírte...- esperó:- si.. se que es peligroso, lo se.. .- oyó con atención lo que le estaban contando. Miró a Mark.- de acuerdo.. gracias por llamar tan pronto.. y sobre todo, ten mucho cuidado.. Colgó, iba a hablar cuando llegó Nicholas.

-Tu hija ha picado el anzuelo.. Acaba de entrar a la casa de Rebecca. La acampaña Vincent.

Mark sonrió.

-Era de esperar.. .- miró a su padre...- ¿qué te ha dicho Kevin.?

Bob se guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo.

-Tenemos un problema..

Nicholas río de buena gana.

-¿Solo uno?.toda nuestra vida es un problema..

Bob lo ignoró.

-Tienen a Gabe.. está vivo.. .- los dos lo miraron sorprendidos...- y lo peor de todo, adivinar que quieren hacer con él...

* * *

Cat fue todo el camino con lo ojos tapados hasta llegar a su destino. Vin aparcó el coche y la fue llevando de la mano.

Subieron unas cuantas escaleras y llegaron a un lugar que estaba al aire libre. Cat sonrió. Sabia exactamente donde estaban..

Vincent se paró y le quitó la venda.. Ella miró a su alrededor. Estaban en su azotea... en su lugar, donde tantos maravillosos recuerdos tenían.

En una mesa estaba su propia cesta de picnic y dentro habia dos sándwich y una botella de cava. Cat miró divertida a Vincent.

-No seran de pavo con aguacate..

El asintió.

-Has acertado.

Le acercó una silla para que se sentará. Cat lo hizo. El se acercó otra y se sentó a su lado.

Sacó dos copas de la cesta y abrió la botella de cava. Las llenó, le dio la suya a su chica y él cogió la otra..

-Brindemos por lo recuerdos.

Ella sonrió.

-Por los maravillosos recuerdos que compartimos aquí..- le dijo ella a vez.

Se acercaron el uno al otro y se besaron dulcemente.

Dejaron la copas encima de la mesa. Vincent le cogió la no dejaba de mirarlo extasiada.

-Se que no es el mejor momento para estar aquí...teniendo en cuenta que aún esta la sangre de Pete en el suelo y un precinto policial lo rodea todo, pero me parece que mereces, que ahora, sea yo quien te haga el picnic. Nunca sabre como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi, hasta cuando parecia que no habia esperanzas...

Cat le acarició el rostro.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada. Tu eres mi recompensa..-lo volvió a besar, rozando sus labios con la lengua.- ademas, quería proponerte algo..

-Yo también Cat..

Ella hizo gestos para que la dejará hablar primero. Vincent algo contrariado la dejó.

-Ahora que ya no eres un prófugo y Murfield ha desaparecido.. no se... habia pensado que tal vez, podías venir a vivir conmigo...- señalo hacia abajo.- en mi apartamento podemos estar perfectamente los dos...Vincent..-volvio a acariciarlo.-.. no quiero estar separada de tí ni un segundo...

El por toda contestación se limito a sonreír. Sacó una pequeña caja de la cesta. Cat se cubrió la boca con las manos. Se la dio y ella la cogió.

-No se que decir...te dije que no necesitaba.. .- empezó a hablar pero él la interrumpió.

-Se que no es necesario.. pero quiero hacerlo...Quiero que sepas que soy tuyo. Este hombre que tienes en frente de tí, sin casa, sin trabajo, con poco dinero, con la posibilidad de que me secuestren, torturen o maten y que puede que en algún momento intente matarte ..-Cat no puedo evitar sonreír al oirselo decir así..- se entrega ti con la absoluta seguridad de que te querrá mientras viva.- se fijó que los ojos de Cat se llenaban de lágrimas. siguió hablando..- .. ahora no es momento de pedirte que te cases conmigo.. tu hermana no te habla, por mi culpa, tu padre, bueno tu padre, Gabe tal vez este en algún sitio planeando como vengarse..-

Cat se fijó en que su expresión era la del Vincent que conoció... asustado y temeroso de que ella no fuera capaz de soportar todo lo que conllevaba quererlo..¡como lo habia echado de menos!...

El siguió hablando.

-Tú te mereces una boda de verdad.. una boda donde todos seamos felices..Una boda de cuento de hadas.. mi bella.

Cat no sabia que decir.. no le salían las palabras. Abrió la caja y sacó el anillo. Lo miró. Era el más bonito que jamas habia visto.

Se lo dio a Vincent.

-Ponmelo..

-¿Estás segura?..- era el viejo Vincent quién hablaba.

Ella clavó sus ojos verdes en los de él.

-No he estado tan segura de algo en toda mi vida..

El sonrió emocionado. cogió el dedo anular de su mano derecha y con mano temblorosa le deslizo el anillo. Cuando hubo terminado, Cat lo abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo. Le besó en el cuello y le susurró al oído:

-Coge la cesta y vamonos a casa.. a nuestra casa..

-Oh! es cierto tienes que estar helada.- se acordó en ese momento de una pequeño detalle.- además creo que te he roto..

Cat sonrió al recordarlo.

-Si, ahora es literal.. no hay nada debajo del vestido.. pero no lo decía por eso.. vamonos a casa porque quiero que me hagas el amor.. toda noche.. mi bestia..

Tal vez por instinto, o tal vez no, al oírla los ojos de Vincent se volvieron amarillos. Abrazó a Cat, cogió la cesta y en abrir y cerrar de ojos habían desaparecido de la azotea.

* * *

Gabe se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. No podía mover ni los brazos, ni la piernas. Estaba tumbado.

Intentó abrir los ojos pero le constaba consiguió a duras penas, una luz amarilla lo cegó. volvió a intentar abrirlos, justo cuando oyó una voz.

-¡Bienvenido Sr Lowan!. No.. no se mueva. Tiene alguna costilla rota y múltiples heridas producidas por cristales..- la voz le era extrañamente familiar.

-¿Donde estoy?.- preguntó.

-En un lugar seguro.. lejos del Sr. Keller.

Cada vez veía mejor. Estaba en un lugar que tenía el techo de piedra... un lugar como el laboratorio de Sam..donde secuestró a Jt. Intento soltarse las correas de las muñecas. No pudo.

La persona que habia hablado estaba delante de él. Llevaba un elegante traje negro y una mascarilla de médico en la boca. No podía verlo bien.

-Siento que este atado, pero es por su seguridad...- su anfitrión se dirigió a una mesa que tenia gran cantidad de instrumental médico. Le vio cogiendo una jeringuilla. siguió hablando.

-Se que ha tenido sus diferencias con el Sr. Keller..-lo miró a los ojos.- y se que han sido por Catherine...- su forma de decirlo le indicó que la conocía y no le era indiferente..- pero nosotros tenemos la solución.. .- se fue acercando. Gabe empezó a sentir miedo. Pincho un pequeño bote y extrajo el líquido..- vamos a hacer que las cosas estén mucho mas igualadas, entre ustedes..

Gabe quería escapar pero no podía. El se acercó y justo cuando le clava la aguja en el brazo, se quitó la mascarilla. Presiono el émbolo y Gabe notó como el líquido corría por sus venas.

Lo reconoció nada mas verlo.

-No puede ser.. tú desapareciste.. tú le ayudabas a él..

El hombre del traje sonrió.

-No Gabe.. yo no desaparecí... yo.. morí...

* * *

Pasaron la noche amándose sin parar. Caricias, besos, suspiros, jadeos, todo. Se rieron, lloraron, gritaron.. fue la mejor noche de sus vidas.

Nada mas llegar al cuarto Vincent hizo lo que llevaba toda la noche intentando hacer, quitarle el vestido a Cat. Simplemente soltó el botón de su nuca y el vestido se deslizó por su perfecto cuerpo.

Ella a su vez le quitó la camisa y empezó a acariciar y besar ese maravilloso pecho.

Así poco a poco se desvistieron. Se tumbaron en la cama y hicieron el amor una, dos, tres veces.. hasta que ya no pudieron mas. Se besaron sin parar de mirarse a los ojos...Por muchos años que pasaran nunca olvidarían ese momento. Uno en brazos del otro sin ninguna limitación, experimentado, disfrutando de sus cuerpos.

Al final agotados cayeron dormidos, pero Cat despertó enseguida. Había tenido un breve sueño, en él, ella estaba arreglando un jardín, se daba la vuelta y veía a Vincent en el porche de la casa indicándole que venía un tormenta, ella miraba al cielo y veía unos nubarrones negros que se acercaban a ellos, de repente un sonido lo inundo todo, risas de niños..Entonces se despertó.

Miró a su lado y vio la espalda de Vincent, no pudo evitar acercarse, empezar a besarla y a acariciarla.. Vincent apenas se movió de lo cansado que estaba. Daba igual, ella siguió disfrutando de su piel en los labios.

De repente se dio cuenta de algo.. quería hacer una cosa.. la quería con locura.. y la iba a hacer.

Se levantó para ir a buscar el teléfono.

* * *

Vincent se despertó cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Vio que Cat se levantaba de la cama se ponía una camiseta e iba a abrir. Por un momento el corazón se le encogió. Oyó voces y las reconoció. Eran Jt y Tess...estaban hablando con Cat. Se levantó y se vistió..

Cuando salió vio que Jt iba muy arreglado, lo mismo que Tess.

-Hemos decidido que hoy nos vamos a ir de juerga de amigos.. Venga .-lo empujó fuera de la casa..-Tu y yo nos vamos a ir a comer por ahí..y Tess y Cat también.. ademas tenemos que hablar de que lo va a ser tu vida a partir de ahora y si te debo de cobrar un alquiler ahora que tienes dinero..Pero antes iremos a casa a que te cambies de ropa..

Antes de salir Jt vocalizó un "ok" a las chicas.

Una vez que se fueron Cat y Tess fueron al armario de Cat a buscar una cosa sencilla pero elegante que ponerse.

Jt iba conduciendo hacia Rhode Island, buscando el famoso restaurante que le había dicho a Vincent.

-No entiendo nada de esto Jt.. yo quería estar con Cat..

.Lo se...- en ese momento vio el lugar a donde tenían que ir.- pero hay otras personas en tu vida a las que tienes que cuidar.. y ademas me debes una comida.. no en vano fui yo quien te sacó de la cárcel..

Vincent asintió.

-En eso tienes razón.

Pararon el coche en la puerta de un salón de celebraciones.

-¿Aqui?.-le preguntó.

Jt salió del coche y espero a que saliera Vincent. Le echó un ojo comprobando que estuviera presentable. Pantalón negro vaquero, camisa azul, chaqueta y zapatos..Todo en orden.

-Vamos dentro..

Vincent se dejó llevar. Cuando entraron a la pequeña salita se quedo helado.

Cat estaba delante de un hombre pequeño y gordo, que tenia toda la pinta de ser un juez de paz y que la miraba con sonrisa cómplice.

Ella llevaba un vestido corto, estampado en blanco y negro, chaqueta de cuero azul oscuro y zapatos negros de tacón.. pero lo que mas le emocionó es que llevaba un ramo de flores en la mano. Tess estaba a su lado sonriendo.

Jt lo empujó hasta llegar al lado de Cat. El se colocó detrás de él.

El hombre los miro. Los tres asintieron. Vincent no podía moverse..

-Estamos aquí hoy para casar a al Sr. Vincent Keller y a la Srta. Catherine Chandler..los testigos están presentes...

Tess y Jt afirmaron con la cabeza.

-Esto es muy sencillo...- les dijo el juez de paz.- podeis decir algo o termino enseguida..

Cat habló mirando a Vincent.

-Solo quería decirte que me he dado cuenta de que si no te tengo conmigo es como si no respirará, eres mi aliento y mi vida**.. y quiero casarme contigo... no soportaría una vida en la que no estuvieras**..

El juez de paz miró a Vincent..

-Solo puedo decir una cosa...Te quiero...- le dijo él con todo su corazón..

Cat sabía que no hacia falta mas..

-¿Llevaís anillos?.-preguntó el juez.

Vincent iba a decir que no, cuando Jt se le adelantó y le dio una sencilla alianza de oro.

-¿Como?..-la cogió sorprendido.

-No preguntes y pónsela.- le dijo su amigo.

Cat extendió su mano izquierda y Vincent se lo puso.

Luego Tess le dio la otra alianza a Cat. Esta a su vez, le dio el ramo para que lo guardara.

Vincent extendió su mano y Cat se la puso.

El juez volvió a hablar.

-Perfecto.. Por la autoridad que me ha hecho competente.. yo os declaró marido y mujer...- los miró con picarda.- podeís besaros.. luego pasaís a firmar..

Cat se echó en brazos de Vin y lo besó. El le devolvió el beso sin tener muy claro lo que había pasado.

* * *

Un par de horas mas tarde una pareja de recién casados paseaba, cogidos de la mano, por Sutton Place Park bajo el puente de Queensboro..***

-Me estás diciendo que lo habeís organizado todo en tres horas..

Cat asintió.

-Jt es una máquina.. el juez de paz fue fácil.. las alianzas un poco mas complicado, me tenías que haber visto midiendo tu dedo mientras dormías...- se rió recordándolo.-.. pero ha valido la pena..

-Cat, de verdad ¿quieres esto?..- señaló el anillo.

-Si...- se sentaron un banco mirando al East River..-.. si, me di cuenta de que no quería una gran boda.. Ni una boda en que estuviera todo el mundo.. Ahora estamos bien, no se lo que durará.- Cat lo miró.-.. Vincent, nuestra vida es complicada y lo será siempre.. Es el mejor momento, porque puede que no tengamos otro..

El se acercó y la besó.

-¿Qué tal te sientes siendo la Sra. Keller?

Ella sonrió.

-Estupendamente..Por cierto..¿qué te parecería si nos vamos a vivir a una casa del siglo XIX?

-¡Cat!

Fin temporada 2...

(si queréis que siga solo tenéis que decírmelo)

*podeís poner la balada que mas os guste.

** Gracias Sonia por tu frases, han quedado perfectas.

***Añadido a posteriori.


End file.
